


If you don't get it then you don't get it

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (1998), Lost in Space: The Classic Series, Tremors - All Media Types
Genre: AU where the Jupiter 2 for LIS 1998 is actually a flying damn saucer, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, I try to be centric on him so give me that, IT'S THE MOVIE SIDE OF THE CROSSOVER, Jupiter 2, Just Aliens, Large Ham, Major West centric, Parent nightmare fuel, Reliability, Self-Sacrifice, Surgery, THAT GETS INTO A CANON DIVERGENCE, Teamwork, Trust, You Know Who, handwaving of medical science, medical handwaving, science handwaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The sound of distant cicadas grew louder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be a one shot but it's so big it had to be divided into four chapters. 
> 
> PLEASE. ENJOY.

_Threw a line out to pull you to me_  
_If you don't get it then you don't get it_  
_You made your mind up before you knew me_  
_If you don't get it then you don't get it_

 _Take my hand for a minute_  
_We're in it_  
_Imagine all the pain that might be forgiven_

 _What if I had your heart_  
_What if you wore my scars_  
_How would we break down_  
_What if you were me_  
_What if I were you_

_What if you told my lies_

* * *

West's eyes fluttered open as he slid up from the bed when a particular buzzing noise had grown awakened him as it grew louder from outside. The buzzing was similar to the one made by the now-extinct cicadas on Earth. Cicadas on the first night on a alien planet? That raised several red flags as they were more active in the morning than at night. West got up to his feet then looked out of the window to his quarters and leaned over the edge of the window to see two figures outside the Jupiter 2. A man in his late fifties was hunched over another man tearing something off him desperately and there was liquid falling through the older man's hands that seemed red. West's eyes grew big then he stepped back from the window turning away. The pilot bolted from the room then ran into the med lab where the man in his late thirties but also a recent saboteur, Doctor Zachary Smith, was sitting against the counter fast asleep with one hand placed against his face and his elbow on the table. West came over toward Zachary then sent him up to his feet earning a girly shriek and dragged him out of the room by the shirt collar.  
  
They came to the bridge then West let go sending him hitting the wall across from him.  
  
"Good heavens," Zachary said, sliding himself up. "What is going on, Major?"  
  
Zachary placed his hands onto his hips glaring at the pilot.  
  
"Not telling me what is going on in the middle of the night after taking me out of my unsanitary cell?" Zachary asked the silent man. "Are you going to kill me tonight?" He folded his arms while tilting his head. He straightened his head up. "If so, I am more than ready to meet the sweet embrace of death."

The buttons beeped loudly indicating that he had put in the wrong code.

"You must be really ency to kill me outback," Zachary said.

"Shut up, Hannibal!" West replied, earning a eye roll from Zachary.

The buttons glowed a gentle red.

"Not that I mind being in a much cleaner environment but I would have preferred being transferred to my death scene in the morning when I had my beauty sleep---" Zachary stopped looking around with a curious look on his face. "Is that .  . ." the doctor had a confused look on his face taking a pause. "the sound of cicadas?"  
  
West jabbed his fingers into the console.  
  
"See for yourself," West said, earning a puzzled look back.  
  
The door opened before the tall, muscular man set in front of the more thinner, lankier man. The sound of cicadas grew louder to their ears. West grabbed Zachary by the wrist taking him along for the ride earning a yelp. A pool of light coming from the Jupiter 2 revealed a older man was undressing the younger man in hysterics tossing aside two heavily torn colorful shirts right beside him.  
  
"Stick with me! Stick with me! Stick with me!" The older man plead.  
  
"He's not going to hold on if you keep ripping his garments off in the cold!" Zachary yanked the older man off the younger man with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He has the eggs in him!" The older man said, sliding Zachary's hand off his shoulder. "They have to be ripped out of him!"  
  
"What eggs?" Zachary asked, seeing what seemed to be a rounded object rolling up the older man's neck in a horrifying manner.  
  
"Eggs!" The older man repeated, grabbing Zachary by the tunic then tried to move from the man as West looked at the young man in horror.  
  
"What the hell is going on with him?" West asked.  
  
"The eggs!" The older man bolted away from Zachary's side then grabbed on to the rolling pieces of skin on the man's shoulder then ripped it off.  
  
 "Stop!" West grabbed the man's wrist. "He needs a doctor!"  
  
The older man's eyes grew big.  
  
"I _am_ a doctor!" the older man said.  "We don't have time to get the equipment out. I have to get out as many as I can before he dies!" The older man grabbed on to the young man's shoulders. "He is doomed!" then repeated for emphasis. "DOOMED!" The older man wore a genuine terrified look on his face laced with desperation. "If this procedure is left incompleted!" he knelt down toward the very pained man then grabbed on to another ball of flesh then yanked it off the man's shoulder earning a cry of pain. The older man looked up toward the  man who grabbed him by the shoulder. "Do you understand? My friend may die if I don't get these eggs OUT of him! The fewer, the better--"  
  
The older man fell and West looked up to see Zachary was holding a long tree branch in hand gently lifting it up and down then dropped it.  
  
"He needs to be treated," Zachary said. "Panicking will do no good for him."  
  
"What is going on down there?" Came John's voice from the entrance of the ship.    
  
"No clue, Professor," Don shouted, as the sound of cicadas had grown louder.  
  
A series of high pitch screeches drew the two men's attention down toward where the blobs had landed. Zachary and West looked down to see the big, light gray blob was disintegrating with painful, high pitch screeches. Zachary's eyes grew big at the horror. West seemed to be disturbed by what was going on. He wanted to puke, visibly, from what he was witnessing. Zachary gently picked up the snoring older man into his arms then ran past the professor.  
  
"Coming through, emergency operation, MED BAY!" Zachary announced,  speeding his way through the bridge.  
  
John looked toward West.  
  
"What the---" Judy came over to the entrance of the Jupiter 2 appearing to be alarmed.  
  
"Doc, we got a problem!"  West said.  
  
Judy's eyes widened as West came in with the man roughly his age leaned against his shoulders while holding on to his hand. The young man's head was slumped down and his brown hair seemed seemed rather unharmed save for the crawling pieces of it. Judy guided the two over to med bay with intense speed. The sprawling med bay was light gray-blue with window screens. The corridors had deactivated flat screens lining the hall. They made it into the main hand of the med bay to find Zachary dumping pieces of balled flesh into a bowl beside the bed with efficiency using correct tools on a platter beside the man laid on the biobed.  
  
The older man was pinned down to the bed  with long, dark straps against his body and his two piece shirt was laid on the edge of the bed along with the black pants. The older man's eyes opened and he looked over to see Judy was taking her time to operate on the man. Zachary applied a hypospray against the man's skin sending in painkillers through his body. He used long gray tools with a circular tip then chipped off the eggs falling into the container. Steam radiated from the bowl similar to how food was being fried. The older man had a look of regret on his face.  
  
"You must remain still," Zachary said, placing a hand on the man's leg. "Lay still, please."  
  
 "Please!" the older man plead, his head aimed toward the younger man on the opposing biobed. "Live! Survive! You fool!"  
  
"He will, he will," Zachary said. "He will as soon as you save your energy."  
  
"You shouldn't have come after me!" The older man screamed. "You shouldn't have," he raised his head then lowered it against the biobed briefly closing his eyes, tearfully. The older man reopened them to face the cieling past the operating surgeon wearing a sad expression. Regret, guilt, and dismay were written all over his features in quick succession turning his gaze on the younger man. "You really shouldn't have."  
  
"I need a hand!" Judy said, gesturing West over. "Get to his feet."  
  
"Why did you have to come after me?" The older man asked. "You didn't need to come after me!"  
  
"Because he cares," Zachary said.  
  
The older man's blue eyes shot toward Zachary's younger, blue crystal eyes.  
  
"That can get people like him killed out here,"  the older man said. "You should know that as a space traveler."  
  
"I am not made to travel in space," Zachary said.  
  
"Nor was I," heartbreak was in the man's voice even on his face as the older man turned his attention toward the man in operation. "I could have gotten out of there on my own! You are a fool, a pure absolute fool!" His voice was winding down on pain, emotional hurt, and pleas watching the unconscious man be operated. "You never run into trouble or find it often as I do!" he squirmed trying to move to his side but the bounds kept him in place. "Please, save him! Not me!"  
  
The older man was trembling on the biobed as Zachary continued chipping away at the moving balls.  
  
"He has the best doctor on this ship on him," Zachary said, reassuringly.  
  
The older man was shaking his head.  
  
"I assume she is a good doctor," Zachary said, looking over toward the two. "First time seeing her in the field, myself."

"Oh, the agony," the older man said, on the verge of tears as his hands were grasped out and let loose a painful scream.  
  
"Where is the pain coming from?" Zachary asked.  
  
"Insiiide, inside, inside!" The older man howled, as his small bloody hands balled up into fists.  
  
"That is not specific enough, sir," Zachary said.  
  
Zachary flicked a switch then looked up seeing the holographic representation manifest above the older man. It displayed what was going on by the inside then he flicked through the layers to find the source of the pain. Tears were streaming down the older man's face as he closed his eyes. Zachary looked up to see the operation was going much smoothly on the other biobed. He looked over to find the sedative was laid on the counter. Just what he needed if he were going to go into a deep operation for the older man. He was full of them. He applied the lid underneath the hypospray then applied it into the side of the man's neck. The older man went limp on the bed becoming silent.  
  
Zachary slid the scalpel down the center of the man's torso then took out a long pair of tools that clamped around the small moving gray translucent sacs.  
  
He dropped them one by one into the bowl where they died with hisses.  
  
"Get the repair equipment!" Judy requested.  
  
"Where are they?" West said.  
  
"Lower drawer!" Judy said.  
  
"WHICH DRAWER IS THAT? There's so many drawers here!"  
  
"Row  C, Middle Section Number 3," Judy said. "The one that's behind you at the damn center!"  
  
"That!" West said. "How many do you want?"  
  
"The entire tray!" Judy said.  
  
Zachary scanned the concentrated group of sacs then put in his gloved hands into the inside of the older man. He yanked out the large collection into the bowl then moved on toward the freely moving balls that couldn't be grabbed with hands. The panic from the other side of the room went down as West helped the woman get the sacs. He lined the platter with the spare equipment that hadn't been touched by Zachary. His blue eyes were keeping track of the ever moving egg sacs that seemed to be traveling by small, miniature thousand legs. It was quite interesting to see this lifeform exist as it screeched against the outside elements.  
  
"Where are the heavy sedatives?" Judy asked. "I can't  keep up chipping them off."  
  
West caught the heavy sedative hypospray then handed it to the woman.  
  
"Here," West said.  
  
Judy pressed it against the young man's neck then began to perform the surgery.  
  
Zachary retrieved another bowl to gather the growing pool.  
  
Judy was speeding on in the operation removing the sacs then Don stepped aside.  
  
"What in the world. . . ," Judy said.  
  
Judy found the section where the bugs were concentrated in: the stomach.

"What is it?" West asked, concerned.  
  
The hologram indicated that there were two dozen of them inside eating the stomach eating left overs that the man had last eaten. They were pouring out of the holes in the stomach slipping out in between the skin onto another layer. It was disturbing to see it happen before her two eyes. He needed a new stomach. She looked over to see Zachary was putting in what seemed to be a new stomach into the older man then began stitching up the body as his hands seemed to be flying from place to another in a way that was akin to a skilled surgeon on their playing field.  It made her feel sick but it had to be done. It was unusual and rather fascinating for the young woman. She had never seen anything like this on Earth. It wasn't anything normal.  She inputted a command onto the console then pressed enter.  
  
"Don, get the stomach," Judy said.  
  
"He needs a new stomach?" West asked.  
  
"He can't keep this one," Judy said.  
  
"Ah hell," West said. "First space spiders and now space bug eggs."  
  
"Parasitical at best," Judy said. "sensitive to the outside elements," her eyes scanned the creatures one by one moving around in the thin coated but bloated stomach. She disconnected it from the track that lead into it. "such as light and oxygen," she held it up looking up at it in awe.  "truly phenomenal."  
  
She removed the infested stomach then placed into the large bowl as in a blue light a artificial stomach was being created held up by two poles keeping it together hanging above a tray. There was a hiss from the bowl beside Judy. He returned with the light gray tray then handed it toward her. Judy carefully moved it into the gap where it had been before then knitted it back it back inside. Zachary finished repairing the older man's torso then had a short yawn. He looked over to see there were some still moving bumps on the older man's legs and arms One of them traveled over to the man's back. Zachary tilted the man over then resumed prying off the egg sacs. Tiny, distinctive bumps. A different kind of infestation that was benign to the patient unlike the chest infestation. Zachary quietly removed the eggs.  
  
Judy sighed, relieved.  
  
There were still sounds of cicadas coming from Zachary's side.  
  
"Why don't the two of you go to bed?" Zachary asked. "You've had a eventful day."  
  
"And leaving you alone with them?" West asked. "No."  
  
"You do realize that I have no intention in harming patients," Zachary said. "Oath says not to do harm."  
  
"Where was that oath when you sabotaged the Robot?"  West asked.  
  
"You weren't on the table," Zachary said. "Excuse me, I have to finish getting rid of these space cicadas on his limps before redressing this man. . ." his eyes flickered over toward the young man on the biobed. "And his friend will need a fresh change of clothes unlike him."  
  
Zachary gestured toward the colorful outfit on the edge of the table then went on removing the squirming dying eggs. He used the spare dermal regenerator to repair the injuries as West looked at him warily. West helped Judy put away the medical tools. The spare dermal generator was generating long, wide strips to the young man's body laying over the exposed areas where the skin once was. Judy typed in a code and watched the young man's body be outlined in a thin blue light that vanished momentarily. A long gun object slid out of the side panel then went on spraying the man's torso including his back. Another gun worked on his lower repaired legs as the two exited the room.  West turned on the lock setting with a press of a few buttons. He wasn't to be trusted around anyone for that matter but  unconscious patients were a entirely different story. John and Maureen were side by side; Maureen had her hands on her hips and John had his arms folded.  
  
"When will they be able to talk?" John asked.  
  
"In the morning," Judy said, then turned toward the door and shifted back toward them. "I never had to operate on patients like these before."  
  
"The ship has canvassed the scene," Maureen said. "There is no spaceships on this planet except for ours."  
  
"None?" West asked. "Not even a building?"  
  
"No sign of humanoid lifeforms," Maureen said.  "They can't be natives."  
  
West turned in the direction of the door with a confused look.  
  
"They are human," Judy said. "I can say that for certain."  
  
"Human?" John asked, tilting his head wearing a confused look.  
  
"Did you just say human?" Maureen said, then looked toward her partner and back. "Abducted humans?"

"It's a possibility," Judy said.

"A very real one," West agreed. "Based off the old guy's reactions, he was abducted against his will and his friend came after him. They came here looking for help, willingly."  
  
"We should do the searches for ourselves for their spacecraft in the morning," John said. "And any evidence of escape pods."  
  
"You should go in gear," Judy said. "This parasite was eating them alive."  
  
"If there are any survivors then they are dying by now," West said, as the sound of cicadas died behind him.  
  
"They are the survivors, dad," Judy said.  
  
John nodded.  
  
"I expect to meet with one of them as soon as they can in the morning," John said.  
  
"They will be willing to talk," West said. "If not. . ."

"We can stick Doctor Smith on him," Judy perked up. "and see what they do next."  
  
"That can work in our favor," John said.

"Could is a keyword," West pointed out. "If we find them cooperating with him to take over the Jupiter 2 then they are threats and if they are running away then we ought to clear things up."  
  
"I find the other idea better than having to neutralize our first visitors," Maureen said. Will and Penny were listening in against the wall. "we don't know what they are capable."  
  
"Let's hope it's not serious," John said. They heard snoring come from the other side of the door. "Back to bed," Penny and Will quietly left the hall making their way back to their assigned quarters. "I get the feeling that tomorrow will be a very busy day."   
  
The small group walked away from the door of the med bay.

The camera panned over to reveal that Zachary had fallen asleep on a spare bed leaned on his side holding onto a padd.

* * *

Judy entered sick bay to see the older man sitting in the chair along side the resting young man holding onto his hand. She can hear him softly speaking in a way that couldn't be heard. She didn't want to hear so she tuned it out. The older man had a sigh looking over the young man and shook his head falling into silence. He rubbed his forehead looking down toward the floor letting go of the young man's hand. He was in a the chair by the biobed. He raised his head up as though sensing Judy's presence then turned in her direction placing his arm on the back rest to the chair.  
  
"Hello, Doctor," the older man said, giving a small wave.  
  
"Hello," Judy greeted him with a smile.

"Last night, I was hysterical and very concerned for my friend," The older man said. "I was very. . ." he glanced down toward the young man on the biobed below him. "worried about him. Going to great lengths to save his life over mine in such a horrible manner," the older man shook his head. "What matters now is that I am very pleased that a fine surgeon like you was able to finish what I had started properly."

"I was able to remove the eggs from your friend properly," Judy said. "If you had tried to remove them all out there without help, it wouldn't have helped a bit because all you would have done is ripping all his skin off," she walked around the table. The air and the atmosphere around the older man grew heavy. "We're using experimental artificial skin to promote his skin skin to grow back faster. It will fall off him by the end of the week including for you."

The older man looked down toward his hands seeing the patches of skin that stood out then turned his gaze up in gratitude as the around around him grew lighter.  
  
"I greatly appreciate the help," the older man said.  
  
"Doctor Smith removed your infestation," Judy said, then she gestured over toward the loudly snoring man on the biobed.  
  
The older man's tired demeanor was replaced by a alert, startled one.  
  
"Doctor . . . Doctor Smith?" the older man asked, his eyes growing big.  
  
"And terrorist," Judy added, as his eyelids lowered over his eyes. "Tried to kill us. Sabotaged our Robot."  
  
"Yet, he is still alive," the older man said. "Don't you get rid of stowaways by throwing them out of the air lock?"  
  
"Dad would have let Don had we not been around," Judy said.  
  
The older man nodded.  
  
"I see," the older man said, his eyes looking toward the young man.  He looked tempted to go over and speak to him but he kept himself back from doing so. "My friend will be pleased to know that he had the best doctor working on him."  
  
"Care to tell me what my friend and I removed?" Judy asked. The older man did not reply to the young woman engrossed in a distant, thousand yard stare. _And changing gears._ "Don told me that you're a doctor."  
  
The older man lowered his head pinching the bridge of his nose then sighed and held his head up.  
  
"I am," the older man said. "but I rather not tell my name."  
  
"I understand," Judy said. "You and your friend are the only survivors. Rather not get close to anyone so soon, again." The old man's eyes grew big and his eyebrows raised at once then lowered.  
  
"Only survivors?" The older man baa-ed back loudly with a wave of his hand that jerked Zachary awake. "That we are not."  
  
Zachary fell off the biobed with a thud then jumped up to his feet placing his hands on his back.  
  
"Ah!" Zachary said. "My back!" Zachary rubbed the center of it in a circle. "My delicate back."  
  
The older man looked up amused toward the woman then she nodded.  
  
"A physician is at your service," the older man said, coming toward Zachary. "Very skilled at correcting back problems."  
  
"So you're _that_ kind of doctor," Zachary said, turning toward the older man.  
  
"One you don't want stabbing in your back," the older man said. "Let me see your fragile back, _Doctor_ Smith."

Zachary turned toward the biobed placing his hands on to the bed and the older man lifted up the uniform then tapped on his chin, perplexed.  
  
"What's your diagnoses?" Zachary asked.  
  
"I can't fix that," the older man said. "if I had my bosom friend with me then we would be able to concoct a solution to your problem," he let go of the uniform letting it fall down with a grim look on his face. The older man stepped back from the younger man then clasped his hands together and walked over toward the entrance of the med bay. "By the looks of it, you're mutating. The last time I had seen something like that. . ."

"What happened?" Zachary asked, facing the older man.

"They tried to hurt my family," the older man said, as Judy came toward the door. " _Tried_."

"Dead," Zachary assumed.

"Very dead," The older man nodded.

"Did they?" Zachary asked, raising his head up trying to find what bits of hope there were.

"They tried everything," The older man said, walking around to alongside the door. "I hid once the transformation was complete. You understand, I had to hide. She was hunting _me_. My family dealt with the threat." He watched Zachary visibly break apart before his eyes. "A spider-humanoid monster. A face of death, disaster, and chaos." the older man shuddered at the memory. "It was so late into the transformation that we were unable to help the poor woman."

Zachary sat down onto the edge of the biobed then his hand combed down his face as the doors wooshed open and close for the two. The older man walked down the hall looking around in curiosity paying attention to the interior design with awe. The older man followed Judy down the hall making the turns humming to himself quite content. The humming stopped once the older man came to a stop once he saw the Robinsons sitting at a table in their assembled pecking order. His eyes were scanning the members one by one head by head. He seemed troubled and bothered at best by the sight. John looked up over toward Maureen clasping her hand then placed a kiss onto her forehead. Maureen smiled, briefly closing her eyes. The older man seemed to relax visibly comforted by their affection toward each other. John turned his head onto the older man. Judy gestured the man into the kitchen at the long table. He seated down next to the young boy who had a project being worked on in front of him with wires.

"Hello, Doctor John Doe," John said.

"Doctor Doe, if you please," the older man said, pleasantly. "dear sir."

"I am Professor John Robinson,"  John said. "And this is my wife,  Professor Maureen Robinson."

"Glad to meet you," Maureen said.

"This is Will," John gestured toward the boy who was installing a dark pole with a glass head on the table. "Will."

Will looked up.

"Hi," Will said, with a wave back then returned his attention onto the bobbed head.

"And this is Penny, my daughter." The older man's eyes kindly looked down toward the young woman opening her candy bar wrapped ration with what seemed to be a little pink monkey on her shoulder that was blooping. "And this is my daughter Judy."

"Hello," Judy had a short lived waved back toward the older man.

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor Robinson," The older man said.

"Major Don West," West said. "the limo driver."

The older man raised his eyebrows.

"You're not a limo driver," The older man said. "Pilots are normally more when it comes to flying spaceships."

"Replaceable, that's what," West said.

"Never," The older man said. "My friend happens to be a pilot himself."

"Haha, your friend was supposed to be there then," West said.

"The way I see it, Major, pilots are interchangeable," The older man said.

"No, they're not," West said.

"Someone else could have been in his place when we lifted off for space," The older man said, with a dismissive wave.

"What happened to you and your friend?" John asked.

"HE SHOOTS, THE BALL FLIES, HE SCORES!" came the bobbed head, then synthesized the noises of cheering. "The crowd cheers!"

The older man's eyes grew large as he stared back at the bobbed head. 

"Forgive him," Maureen said. "He came back from being dead."

"He's a AI," John said.

"I am Robot," the bobbed head replied, then added jokingly. "More like pop tart."

"You're a booby," The older man said.

The head bobbed up.

"That is uncalled for!" the bobbed head said.

"The bob reflex program works!" Will exclaimed. 

"I cannot lower my head," the bobbed head said, whirring toward Will. 

"He has _some_ glitches to be sorted out," Will said, as the older man looked fondly on the bobbed head cupping his hands under his chin.

"I understand," The older man said. "AI's are very tricky to save when not done properly."

"And you?" Maureen said.

"My friend and  I. . . _I_ ," he corrected himself. "I got into a little mess. One that means I cannot stay long aboard your humble, homely ship. During this mess, I was infested and marked as a carrier. A carrier is," the older man tried to speak about the subject but he could not bring himself to say a word at first. "Is the most undignified status anyone can be given when it comes to the Rhincious Ondeed. Ondeed for short," he twirled his finger. "All because I wanted to return to my homeplanet. And my friend decided to try rescuing me from the mess. Instead, my friend made the mess even more difficult to salvage and the infestation was made to get worse," he closed his eyes then reopened them to face the Robinsons with a apologetic look. "My friend and I must leave the same way we came."

"How did you come here?" West asked. "I didn't hear a crash landing last night."

"Or anything remotely odd that could have brought you here," Maureen agreed.

The older man tilted his head with disbelief written on his face.

"You must have seen our transport," The older man said

"There is nothing out there," West said. "I double checked."

"It's a orange and gray heavy helicopter," The older man said. "The back entrance is down."

"We searched in the daylight," John said. "If there were a spaceship of some kind then we would have found it."

"Curious," the older man said, filled with resolve and satisfaction. The look in his eyes said things had pieced together, but what? West was unsure. "I should get going and find it myself."

The older man started to get up from the chair.

"You've got a new stomach in there," Judy said. "You must  be starving." She slid a packaged bar toward him. "Eat."

There was a loud grumble from the older man's stomach.

"New stomach?" The older man repeated, placing his hands onto his stomach then looked at them in amazement with big eyes. "What are you? Aliens?"

"Humans," John said.

"Then I must be from another planet that calls itself Earth," the older man said. "I am your alien of the week."

"Second alien of the week,"  Judy corrected.

The older man got up taking the bar with him.  
  
"Love to stay, Robinsons," The older man said. "I have to find my ride."    
  
He walked off opening the bar that crinkled in his hands. John glanced over toward West and West got up to his feet then followed after the man. It was silent but understood conversation between them. West followed after the man who started singing to himself a old song. A very old Earth song  that he hadn't heard in years. He was singing it rather loudly and noisily. The older man apparently loved to eat in a safe environment displaying it in a way that bordered on 'gross'. When West took a turn, the older man had taken the path opposite of the bridge. West narrowed his eyes at  the man then ran after him.  
  
 "Doctor Doe," West said, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder making him stop in his tracks turning  toward him. The older man flicked the major's hand off his shoulder.  "The outside door is this way." he gestured over his shoulder.  
  
The older man finished chewing on his bite and swallowed.  
  
"Where is your prisoner's cell?" The older man asked. "I like to see the cell," he gestured ahead the corridor with a free hand. "It is not as if you keep him locked up in a lab."  
  
"We do," West said.    
  
"Bad idea, leave him to devices and you will be in _pain_ ," The older man said. West looked at him, strangely, perplexed with a tilt of his head. "I like to see it." he twirled his finger toward West. "From one traveler to another, you will greatly benefit from a experienced traveler's inspection."  
  
West considered, looking toward the floor as his eyes glanced both ways contemplating the problem. The older man took another bite out of the ration and chewed on it then cupping his hands. The older man seemed harmless enough. And Judy had played her role in finding out the true motives of the strange older man. West nodded then gestured the older man along. West took off a security bolt from the door then the door slid open before the man. The older man came over to find a sprawling set of makeshift tools across gray, defined shaped object that had been sliced in half. He picked up the device then turned toward West.  
  
"Your stowaway is trying to turn things in his favor," The older man said, as West approached.  
  
The older man handed the object to West.  
  
 "So that was what he was doing near the Robot double," West said, closing the bolt. "Getting another control bolt." he looked up toward the older man lifting his head up with a confused look on his face. "What is in it for you busting him?"

The older man slightly raised his left eyebrow then lowered it.  
  
"He is currently locked in a room with my friend," the older man said. "It is in my best interest to be sure that he is with the right man."  
  
"He is no man," West said. "He's a big cockroach."

The older man raised his eyebrows at once and his eyes grew big.

"In a meat suit?" the older man asked, earning a nod in return.

"The most annoying, dangerous one that exists," the older man's eyebrows lowered not as alarmed. "A monster."

There was a flicker in the older man's eyes that was a mix of amusement---The older man nodded back in agreement.

"I have to go now," the older man said, then walked on past him taking another crunch out of the bar leaving West alone.

"Are you going to be back soon for your friend, Doctor Doe?" West asked, looking up from the damaged bolt.

The older man stopped at the doorway then turned toward West with a small smile.

"I wouldn't go home without him, Major," the older man said, softly but very sincerely then walked away.

* * *

John looked down toward the makeshift tools and control bolt that was placed in a small box. 

The line of tools were rolled up in a bag alongside the control bolt.

He was trying to decide what to do with the box.

Throw it out or keep it for safe keeping?

John came with the box then slid it under the bed. The best solution was to hide it for the time being. John returned to find his son was working on the Robot. The wires were dangling above the little boy. The bobbed head was moving up and down with ease as its circular head was glowing with color on the counter waiting to be added to a chest section. John had a smile seeing the recreation being pieced together. The treads were set close alongside each other just waiting to be put assembled with even further work among the sprawling mess in the work room. His son was having the time of his life putting the Robot together. It gave him something to do when it came to being on a alien planet. John didn't know how to start a conversation with a young boy who he hadn't been talking to much in the last few years working on the project. Will looked up toward John.

"Like what I am doing so far?" Will asked.

"He could use more glitter,"  John said.

"What glitter?" Will asked

"All over him," John said, looking toward his son. "All over him. You're doing good so far."

"I try my best," Will said. "I never worked on this kind of robot before. A rambler crane series---I should have studied it in my free time before the lift off."

"The best things in life are not expected, son," John said. "No matter how hard you study, it may not be useful at all given the circumstance. You have to learn your way out of the problem."

"When we go camping, we are going to be prepared for everything," Will said. "When we get to Alpha Prime A."

"We will, we will," John said, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder then up toward the Robot.

"I like to be given a chest plating," The bobbed head replied.

"It is going to take some time," Will said. "you can be patient, right?"

"Time?" the bobbed head replied, bobbing up with a whir. "I have all the time in the cosmos! In fact, I don't have enough time to give away." the bobbed head cackled.

"Will," John said. "Just how much did your alter his programming? Robots don't joke."

"A Robinson Robot does," Will said.  "I am keeping him when we get back. First sapient Robot brought back to life? It will be a blast."

"I am sure it will," John said, proudly patting on his son's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to 'What if' by Five for Fighting for the first time inspired this story into existence as a scene from a trailer with no dialogue but with the song in the background. You can actually pinpoint the scene that spawned this story into existence.
> 
> I had to work my way TO THAT SCENE after lots of hard work, foreshadowing, and dropping plenty of hints.
> 
> _Special thanks to Smiletartini from Tumblr for helping me at one part of the story regarding characterization between two characters. You'll know the scene when you come across it._
> 
> Edited nuclear materials line.

West was on the morning shift on the bridge when he saw a bright blip appearing in the blue sky. His eyes widened at the sight as the hair all over his skin raised. The blip came closer and closer to reveal its color was a bright green bearing the shape of a  scorpion with glowing red windows and smoke chuffing out of random parts of it. The green paint job was replaced by a dark red. The scorpion part gradually vanished from him becoming a rounded, intimidating spacecraft from the distance. West pressed a button signalling the red alert. Zachary looked up from his perch reading a padd as the room around him glowed red the returned his attention on. John and  Will bolted from the work lab joining the gathering group  speeding toward the bridge. Red alert echoed through the corridor including on the screens lining the walls.  
  
"What is it, Don?" Judy asked.  
  
"That!" Don gestured toward the space craft.  
   
"It's just a spaceship," John said. "Could be Doctor Doe's family."  
  
"I get a bad feeling it's not here to give us a live long and prosper first contact," Don said. "Look!" he gestured toward the distant dark figure running toward the Jupiter 2. "He is waving at us screaming something! Dead give away that it isn't a good visit."  
  
"We shouldn't rush to judge someone at first sight," Maureen said, coming over the console then canceled the red alert.

Then looked toward the appearing spacecraft that grew closer and closer. 

The older man was sent back by the blue force-field that lodged on to the ground blocking the path. The older man got up to his feet then struck the force field with his fists continuing to scream as the mothership came to a landing across from the Jupiter 2. The Robinson's eyes grew large freezing where they stood. Don pressed the red alert then went out of the bridge. Will looked over to see the man was digging a hole under a mound of pebbles clearing away small pieces out of his way. West returned with a laser pistol to see a large, heavily armored being. The armor reminded  Penny of pictures that belonged to extinct rhinos only it was more intimidating as it stood on its two feet. There were three of them coming down the ramp. John looked toward Maureen then gave her the nod and she left with the children going down the corridor.

"One more diplomatic try?" John asked.

"Ondeeds don't sound diplomatic," West said. "He must be really good at pissing off people."

"Making people angry isn't as hard as you think it is no matter what they are," John said, then they made their way toward the back.

West handed John a gun as they came down the corridor.

* * *

Maureen went into the in-doors hydroponics then slid a  large panel open. She took out a box and flipped it open. Inside of the box laid a series of laser pistols that seemed to be short compared to the ones that were in the arms of the two men heading their way toward the hangar bay.

"Judy," Maureen said, handing one of the laser pistols to Judy while holding one against her stomach. They were military weapons that didn't scream space as much as the ship.

Judy loaded the gun.

"Mom, are we going to be okay?" Will asked.

"We are going to be fine," Maureen said, closing the box then returned it into the container then glanced toward the younger Robinsons.

The look on Penny's face read that it was a serious situation when hearing that from her mother. No spark, no sarcasm, or jokes were being thrown around as the children were sent under the tables. Her vision cam was tucked off but still dangling from around her wrist. The two women stood in the way of the door prepared for a last stand. The camera moved into the shadows of the room until it drew back to reveal a security bolt placed along a light gray window inside a door frame. West put on the security bolt to the room that Zachary and the young man was held in then walked past. The camera slid into the room.

"Major, what is going on?" Zachary called, confused. "Major, Professor?" 

The young man's eyes fluttered open.

"Smith . . ." the young man said, as Zachary was hitting the door with his fist.

There was sounds of running from outside the door that alarmed the doctor.

"I didn't accept this mission to die on a foreign, terrifying planet," Zachary said.

"I did," The young man said, leaning up from the biobed placing a hand on his stomach feeling sore.

"Why did it have to be me?" Zachary said. "It was the _easiest_ mission!" the man vented rubbing his forehead walking away from the door.

"Ow," the young man said, his stomach grumbling then looked up toward the pacing man. "It was pretty easy when I thought about it."

" _The_ EASIEST mission to carry out!" he opened a  drawer searching for pointy, long objects then searched among the tools holding them and quickly observed them.  "But nooo," he shook his head throwing them back into the drawer. "I was left to die by my employers over my _payment_!" Zachary slammed the drawer close for emphasis and approached the door coming to a stop alongside the counter. He opened another drawer then took different tools out and threw them back in again closing the drawer loudly.  Zachary walked away from the door then searched around the room as the young man was staring at the doctor. "The travesty," he opened the cabinet doors then loudly slammed them displaying his rage, "the sorrows," he opened a bread box to find a collection of medicine in a set of vials then he slammed it shut. "the dismay left to die in a flying tin can," His blue eyes came to a stop on the chair that had been installed into the floor. The screws were the kind that could be rotated out without much of a problem. Zachary unscrewed the chair from the floor then looked up toward the freaked out young man with a irritated expression on his face.  "What are you staring at, you _cowardly_ pussy?"

The young man stared back as though very torn about his assumption.

"You are not Smith," The young man said, as there was distant sounds of cicadas in the background while Zachary tossed the last screw alongside the ramp. 

"Rest assured, sir," Zachary said, picking up the chair.  "I _am_ Doctor Smith." The chair wielding man walked toward the door.

The young man saw the shapes of familiar tall figures approaching the door.

"I wouldn't do that--" the young man didn't get a chance to finish.

The door flew open to reveal the leading Ondeed.

"Doctor Smith?"

Zachary looked up with big, terrified eyes then grabbed onto his terror then shoved it down and grew a pleased smile lowering the chair with a regained composure.

"Ah, a rescue team!" Zachary said. "Global Sedition sent you? I am he! Doctor Zachary Smith!"

"You look rather young to be Doctor Smith," the leading Ondeed said, earning big eyes from Zachary.

"You look rather of a space knight rather than a intimidating alien," Zachary replied. "you towering pipsqueak."

The leading Ondeed crashed through the room pining the long horn against the chair with Zachary holding on to it with a loud, startled yelp. He crashed against one of the counters that dug against his back relieving him of a bad itch on the right side of his back. Zachary was pinned against the wall with his legs dangling against the glass wall with his face pressed against it. West was dropped down to the ground as the lighting from the main helmet to the leading Ondeed turned from a lens flare blue to a heated red. The chair was tossed aside. A  long golden and brown large hypospray object was stabbed into Smith's back then the back end of the hypospray was yanked back. The young doctor's fngers balled into fists with a painful scream. Bright blue liquid slid into the hypospray. In the next moment, Zachary fell to the counter with his back against the wall.

"You have made us suffer the loss of several hosts to our children, Doctor Smith," came a unworldly voice. "I have just removed my eggs from you." It felt like she had removed something that had been becoming part of him over the last twenty-four hours and the itch from his back was gone. "When I am done with you . . you are going to wish you never _existed_. A fate that the Robinsons can't help you out of this time."

"T--this time?" Zachary said, placing a hand on his back. "What do you mean?" Zachary lowered himself down, wincing in pain, as his hands balled into fists. His back ached spilling out red among his finger tips. _Oh, the pain. The pain._ "You must be mistaking me for someone else called Doctor Smith."

"There is more where that came from," the  leading Ondeed replied. "We are not mistaken when it comes to a criminal named Zachary Smith."

He looked up while trembling.

"Now see here!" Zachary exclaimed, waving his index finger. "That is slander to _my name_ ," he propped himself up. " H-h-h-how dare you! How DARE you accuse me of such a heinous crime. Me? Doing that? You have the wrong man! And this is insulting to accuse a innocent man of a crime that he DID NOT COMMIT." West rolled his eyes.

"You did help removing the egg sacs!" West shouted.

"That was to ease their suffering, Major!" Zachary replied. " _You_ brought me to the scene!"

"Go on, take him!" West said, gesturing toward Zachary. From the biobed, the young man's eyes grew big. "He is not part of the family."

Zachary looked up toward the towering armored beast.

"And since when did I need _their_ help?" he gestured toward the injured Professor. Zachary eyed at the towering Ondeed. "Should you be capable of bringing me to Earth in _any means possible_. Only after you do whatever what you like then I will be most willing to go with you."

"The invasion over your planet will be a day I will be overjoyed," the leading Ondeed said. "but today is not that day and that is not for seven thousand three hundred of our time units."

"In the next twenty years, Earth will be uninhabitable!" John said. "Earth is _dying_."

With a flick of the Ondeed's hand, the officer in front of the slouched professor delivered a punch that knocked him out landing to his side.

"Professor!" West called as the young man was lifting himself up then was sent back down by the heavily armored Ondeed security officer pressing against his chest. 

The leading Ondeed slid Zachary off the counter with a  hard thud.

"That is enough, Octavius," Came a calm, cool composed yet loud dramatic voice from behind the Ondeeds. " _I am_ Doctor Zachary Smith," The Ondeeds turned in the direction of the short, older man tapping his fingers together staring down Octavius. "That man is a imposter."

Smith stood in the center of the doorway coated in a fine layer of dirt with disheveled hair.

"Smith, don't!" the young man shouted but was stopped from going after him by the long horn like thumb.

Smith turned his attention on to the towering beast as he combed his graying hair with one hand parting his bangs from his forehead.

"Your force-field made me late, madame," Smith said, walking into the room. "I don't appreciate being late when it comes to events like these."

Smith was tapping his fingers closely together until he came to a stop in front of the doctor who was laid on the floor and turned his direction toward Octavius.

"Do whatever you want;" Smith said. "hurt me, rip me, make me be eaten alive by the inside. But _please_ ," he shifted toward his left with his gaze on the small sampling of the Robinsons with high regard. "Spare _them_."  He turned his attention back onto Octavius. "They had no part in my crime."

"Your companion," Octavius said.

"Is innocent," Smith said, as the young man's eyes became full of horror.

"What are you doing?" The young man asked.

"Taking responsibility for my actions, Major," Smith said.

"Now is not the time to admit to your mistakes!" Don said, then was sent to his side after a hard punch to the face by the long finger.

"I was the one who brought Major West to the escape transport," Smith continued. "I tried to find help to save his life because the transport didn't have the necessary tools to save his life." he looked over apologetically toward Don then back toward the alien as his fingers were tapping together. "I had intended to return but the emergency beam out feature I had turned on during my hysterics had activated and separated me from the transport. I should be the one punished because I started the chain of events that lead to the destruction for the life of my friend."

The Ondeed's cicadas sounds changed from heavy, intimidating to light, carefree.

"Accepted," Octavius said.

They started to leave the room as Zachary stared at the older man. John's eyes opened to see the group were leaving then his eyes turned in the direction of the distant scene. Smith was looking down toward the younger man with his hands clasped together then looked over toward the young major with a small, weak smile in return. West's eyes were large as everything pieced together with hints of confusion sprawling through his face. He looked from the pinned man then back toward Smith.

"Now you know," Smith told West.

West wore disbelief on his face staring back at him.

"You can't be _me_ ," Zachary insisted, shaking his head then Smith turned his attention on to his younger counterpart.

"It's not logical," Smith said, his face unchanging looking down toward his counterpart with little regard to him. "I know."

"Who are you, really?" Zachary questioned.

Smith knelt down toward the young man who had scooted himself against the door providing a hard, firm external force to stop the bleeding. He turned his hand backwards to reveal the Smith family ring watching the younger man's eyes flickered in recognition then glanced toward his ring that was identical. Zachary looked up toward the older man, trembling. The trembling younger man stared back at the older man as it finally hit him like a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head one at a time and his jaw went slack. He wore a confused expression toward his older counterpart. Smith stood up to his feet then cupped his hands together sharing a glance toward the pilot.

Don was struggling against the alien placing his hands against the biobed trying to lift himself up.

"It seems I cannot join you to Alpha Centauri after all," Smith said. "Love to have reached it with you."

"You still can!" Don replied.

Smith gave a small, fond farewell wave toward the pilot with a reassuring smile.

"Adieu," Smith uncupped one hand then waved toward the man who was being unpinned from the biobed. "dear friend." he lowered his right hand down into his left hand. Smith turned away then joined the departing Ondeeds.

Don fell off the bed landing to the floor with a thud.

"I am not going back without you!" Don insisted as he struggled to get using the side of the support leg to the biobed.

"You will," Smith said, shifted toward Don. Don was halfway up against the second biobed facing him. "Tell the Robinsons I wish them the best."

Then Smith left the med bay joining the sound of the space cicadas.

_Woosh._

Don smacked his first on the biobed, repeatedly, as the sound of the space cicadas died in the distance.

"Damn!"

* * *

The Ondeeds departed the planet with their mothership leaving with Smith in tow. There was a smaller spacecraft seen in the distance coming toward the planet and hid behind a moon. The camera went down toward the unnamed planet coming down toward it back into the Jupiter 2  into a part where Judy was. She was laid on her side with a wound on the side of her head. She blinked, adjusting her blurring vision and the sound of screeches echoed in her ear. The sound of a phaser blaster was lingering in the air even long after the Ondeeds had left. Two, darkly dressed figures came into the room and she could distinctively make out their voices. The voices belonged to John and West. She was full of relief that no one was killed. She can see the shapes of her siblings strewn about the room in the middle of audiable tears and whimpering. Maureen was softly assuring comforting them as she was laid against the wall visibly shaken and injured.

West came to Judy's side then lifted her up to her feet and brought her out of the room in the direction of med bay. When the camera returned to the med bay, it reeled out to reveal that a rolled up handkerchief sticking out between Zachary and the drawer absorbing in the blood. The injury began to stop bleeding as his dark gray handkerchief was turning a dark shade.  Don propped himself up to his feet regaining the strength in his legs with a loud grumble. His hands were balled up into fists as his head was lowered toward the flat surface of the bed. The Robinsons were lead one by one into the room. Will's bloodied hand was tightly clutching his shoulder compared to his young sister who limped over to the discarded chair and Judy was laid on the biobed that Smith had been operated on. Zachary propped himself up then put his head onto his elbow with a pained hiss while trembling. His handkerchief fell to the floor behind his feet. His legs felt ready to give out on him, feeling sick.

Don managed to get up to his feet. He walked over to the collection of torn clothes left on the tray. He tucked in the black sprayed on shirt along the rims of his pants. With great care on the tray and among the belongings, Don unraveled the clothes to find the light gray, slim laser pistol. There were burn marks decorating. Battle scars that gave the laser pistol character. There was the sound of heavy footsteps from behind him.  He wrapped the laser pistol belt around his waist then put in the laser pistol. When he turned around, the pilot came face to face with West.  
  
"Why did you go back for him?" West asked.  
  
"Reason why he came back," Don said.  
  
"I have known Smith," West gestured toward the younger man. "for a day." He held his index finger up. "And I know it will be a cold day in hell that a terrorist would do the things that he did." Don's eyebrows rose out of surprise.

"He already confessed?" Don asked.

"He didn't need to," West said, Don's eyebrows lowered but still there was disbelief written on his face. "It was painfully obvious."

"Terrorist," Don said, placing his hands on his hips with a tilt of his head. "Smith?" he raised a eyebrow and lowered it. "No." He shook his head. "But a traitor?" he raised his eyebrows at once then nodded, "That's the kind of man he is."  
  
"You didn't answer my question," West said.  
  
"Had this happened in the beginning. . ." Don said. "I would have let him die."

"Why not take this opportunity?" West asked, folding his arms with a confused expression on his face.

"A lot of things has changed since then," Don said. "And nothing is ever going to be the same if I don't come back with him."  
  
"Isn't that the point?" West asked. "A person like Smith makes it a toxic environment."  
  
Don shook his head.  
  
"You _just_ met him, Donald," Don said, clapping his hand on the man's shoulder. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," West said. 

Don shook his head then looked off toward Zachary and back to West.

"He is family," Don said, taking his hand off his shoulder.  
  
Don walked past West, who was frozen where he stood in the med bay, heading toward the doorway.

* * *

Zachary didn't say a peep  during or after his back was treated. To West, it seemed that the man was still processing what he had experienced. There was no complaints, no sarcasm, and no manipulative little comments being made. It was a shell shocked man sitting on the biobed. It unnerved West seeing the man staring at the spot where Smith had once stood not saying a word. Zachary was processing the situation. Will returned to his construction after he had been taken care of by the two men. Zachary was returned to his cell without making a altercation that resulted from snide comments toward the pilot. John stared at the door to Zachary's cell then turned in the direction of the pilot seemingly as confused as he was. They wore matching "I don't get it," expressions on their faces.

The two men walked down the corridor headed in the way of the bridge with one of them limping  wearing a leg brace  that stood out against their figures being very obvious. They came to the bridge then toward the front console. John looked over the window seeing the transport that had been described earlier was resting. The professor was visibly bothered. The distant spaceship seemed to have equipment set out beside it that was drilling into the ground and very simplistic. It was odd how the computer couldn't detect the vibrations coming from the equipment including the fact that they could not hear any loud drilling noise. It unnerved the Professor. Staring at what seemed so less compact but equipped with a intimidating aesthetic by the sheer size. It didn't seem to be as scary as the massive mothership. The colors were lighter, there wasn't any sign of guns attached to the vessel, and it seemed rather harmless from where it stood.

Maureen came over toward John's side.

"What is the plan, John?" Maureen asked.

John turned away from the window.

"Don, you stay with the Jupiter," John said. "Maureen and I will pay a visit to our guest."

"Because he is me," West said. "Scared that life as we know it might end because we hold hands."

"You don't need any more shockers today," John said. "Not even that shocker."

"I am certain that being me is the only shocker that he has on him," West said.

"After finding out that old man is Smith, the man you helped to med bay and helped Judy properly is you, and coming to his aide," Maureen said. "That counts as saving yourself on a lot of levels."

"It does," West said. "What shocker could he have up his sleeve?"

"That he is a happily married knight," Maureen began to list. "be actually a clone of the real Don West, and a king of several planets by marriage."

"More than a pilot to the Jupiter is all we're saying," John said. 

"You made your point," West said. "A cowboy, bounty hunter, pilot are things I can see my counterpart being."

"Next visit to a alien spaceship, you are coming  along," John said. "That much is certain." 

"I look forward to that," West said.

"Let's go,"  John said.

John and Maureen walked out the Jupiter 2 side by side holding on to their emergency guns for safety then headed in the direction of the transport. When they came closer, they could see the back door was open to reveal a dark interior that was glowing blue radiating off the screens. It became and larger until the transport didn't seem like a helicopter but more of a large boat. Soon as they were close enough to the equipment the soft hums from the machine were evident. They came over to the large but simple machine that seemed to have a series of buttons along one side of it. Most of the pillars were long, and thin very sleek. There was a orange object that was centered at the rectangle top with a pole that was keeping it down into the ground. There was a rounded circular object at the center of it to the silver, flawless machinery. John was taken back at the advancement of the technology. They stood side by side with fallen jaws.  
  
"Freeze!" came a familiar voice to John. "I am not afraid to fire!"  
  
John and Maureen turned in the direction of the voice.  
  
"I said: freeze!" was repeated as the couple stared back at the source. "Freeze means to remain still."

Before them stood a tall robotic being with a head similar to the bobbed one at the Jupiter 2. There were two holes that had a pair of claws that partially stood out. There were two lights underneath the Robot's helm that were yellow and red on top of a rounded object that seemed to be a neck collar. The torso was even  more rounder and bulky compared to the top. It had a humanoid like build to it with two sets of legs that were undeniably treads. On the Robot's chest was a familiar red grill that reminded John of the same one that their environmental one had before it was destroyed in the battle against the space spiders.    
  
"Robot?" John asked.  
  
"I am Robot," The Robot said, bobbing his head up. "You are intruders. Evacuate the premises or I will be required to remove you."  
  
The Robot's long dark arms came out of his shell then clacked his red claws together to display cackling blue energy from between them. John and Maureen stepped back from the rig taking each other's hands. It was Maureen who started to hold her gun up when Don came out of the transport then came around to see the scene unfolding.  
  
 "Robot," Don said. "Stop."  
  
The Robot's arms went back inside his shell then turned toward Don.  
  
"These are intruders," The Robot said. "Intruders who were nearby the duetronium drilling rig."  
  
Don looked over.  
  
"You should step away from that, Professor, Mrs Robinson," Don said, warningly. "If you don't then he will have justified cause to attack you."  
  
They stepped aside from the rig.  
  
"Duetronum?" Maureen asked.  
  
"What is Duetronium?" John asked.  
  
"A optional choice of fuel," Don said. "This rig can get me enough to last me a week. If I wanted more then I would stay longer," Don looked up toward the Robot who's head lowered. "we can't stay here long if we want to get Smith out of this problem alive."  
  
"So your ship isn't fueled by nuclear materials?" John asked.  
  
"Yes," Don said. "We just call it Duetronium where I am from."

"Where _did_ you come from?" Maureen asked.    
  
Don looked toward the Robot then back toward John.  
  
"The Jupiter 2 goes through a lot of anomalies and she gets beaten up a lot through it," Don said. "This one was no different."

"I have computed it will take one week and four hours for the anomaly to occur again," The Robot said.

"Until then, the ship is getting repaired," Don said. "We will be back here we started. . ."

"Speaking of start, " The Robot said. "I sent a message to the Jupiter before landing that we will be back sometime next week after a well earned vacation on a tropical planet. I warned them not to visit as customs officials are very picky about allowing families on to the planet."  
  
"And they accept that?" Maureen asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes," the two said.  
  
"Robot, I don't know about you but that reeks a bad lie," John said.  
  
"The Robinsons have no reason to doubt me," the Robot said. "It is logical."

"It's been a wild ride since we got here," Don said. "Well earned vacation."

"We _would be_ on vacation had I found the surgical kit in time," the Robot said, regretfully.  
  
"Robot, don't beat yourself over it," Don said, looking over toward him. "What matters is you found it," he pat on the Robot's shoulder. "And we might need it."

"The chances of returning to the Jupiter 2 alive have dramatically plummeted because of my inefficiency," The Robot said. "We _had_ a chance at getting back."

"What are you talking about?" Don asked. "We still have a chance."

The Robot's head jerked up as he turned toward the pilot.

"Our plan requires _three_ men not two, Major West," The Robot said. "Certain life threatening danger is to be expected."

"But you said it required two men,"  Don said,

"That was before I computed the chances of their preparation of our return for a second time," The Robot said. "They will aim and fire at us without question after detecting the transport headed their way unlike last time. Stealing this vessel was not easy," the Robot gestured a extended arm toward the transport then reclined his arms back in. "It will be far more difficult to steal another."

"It wasn't a bad job,"  Don said. "The ship was largely intact."

The Robot's head lowered.

"Correction," The Robot started. "we would _not_ be able to steal another."

"We can find another way around this problem," Don said. "I am certain we can change the appearance of the transport before we go."

"Every vessel has a unique energy signature," the Robot said. "Only someone skilled in changing things like that can help us."

"We will have to find ourselves one before the week is over," Don turned his attention on to the Robinsons. "We will be fine," he added with a reassuring smile. "Just need a pit stop at a space station to find the most willing person to help us."

"How can you be convinced that they won't try to kill you?" John asked. 

Don leaned against the Robot as the Robot's head whirred toward the man.

"I am going to give you  a pass since you're new," Don pointed toward Jupiter 2. "And your first alien contact was the Ondeeds. Consider that your taste of what is to come."

"Are all aliens like that?" Maureen asked.

"Some," Don said. "But it is not a lot." John looked toward the Robot than back toward Don.  "Which begs to question, why did you come when my transport is the reason why your family was attacked?"

"You have another doctor aboard the ship," John said. _Was he really that important?_ Was the real question.

"I have claws, Professor Robinson," The Robot said, holding his red claws up. "Not hands."

"I mean Judy," John said, as the Robot's claws went back inside. 

"Judy is a artist," Don said. "Nothing close to a doctor."

"And he hasn't trained anyone to take his place should he untimely leave?" Maureen asked. 

"I rather not think of that happening so soon into our journey," Don said. He looked down toward the dirt looking back at a memory then looked back up toward the Robinsons. "He has," Don sighed, shaking his head. "But. . ."

"Not ready to let him go," Maureen said.

"You are never going to be ready losing someone you love dearly," John said.

"I thought I would be ready for the unexpected plane or car crash when it came to my parents," Maureen said. "I wasn't."

"Not while I can still stop losing Smith," Don said. "He didn't give up on me." Don shook his head. "I am not giving up on him."

"Robot, did Will rebuild you where you're from?" Maureen asked.

"Negative," The Robot said, bobbing his head up in alarm as the lights in his head glowed. "I am a Robinson Robot."

"He means to say it's a family effort," Don said, looking toward the Robot patting on his shoulder.

* * *

West turned away from the door with a baffled look on his face.

"Let him go?" West asked.

"Yes," John said.

"He is a terrorist for petes sake," West said. "He tried to kill everyone before then was starting on another plan to attempt killing us _again_. Who is to say that he won't do the same to him?"

"When you corner a wild animal, it will do anything to get escape," John said. "When you let it go into the wild then it won't harm itself or anyone else in the process." 

"You are not comparing that cockroach to a wild animal," West said, raising a brow folding his arms.

"Wild animals tend to return favors, Major," John said.

"He isn't a animal, he is a bug that needs to be taken care of properly," West said. "He accepted money in exchange to kill us all."

"What was in his best interest?" John asked.

"Running for his life," West said. "And letting everyone die."

"He didn't let that happen," John said. "we don't know Smith as Smith. Right now, we know him as a criminal not as a man."

"His actions say a lot about who he is," West said. "I don't trust to let him out and not trying killing everyone."

"We have to trust him," John said.

"Trust him?" West asked, placing his hands on his hips. "You can't be serious."

"It's a start," John said.

"And taking a spare control bolt immediately after boarding a Earthly spaceship wasn't a great start?" West asked, incredulously.

"Who are we to judge off one mistake?" John asked.  "We learn from mistakes and he is capable of learning from them. It's how we grow into better people."

"It's in his best interest," West said, looking back at what Smith had told him. 

"Get that security bolt off," John said. "I want him out of here when everyone is asleep."

"And hope he doesn't kill us on his way out?" West asked, raising a eyebrow up.

"I am willing to help someone get out of our hair," John said. "Doctor Smith is willing to do anything to head back to Earth, and you are willing to get rid of him in the best way possible,"  West nodded in agreement. "We are taking this chance."

"I'm going to bed with a gun tonight,  Professor," West said, then walked off from John. "And so should you."

"I won't need it," John said.

West walked away from John down the curved corridor that grew dark and darker as his shadow grew smaller to the camera's view. The sound of cheerful humming was heard coming in the direction that West had gone. Zachary strolled past the camera humming a catchy song. He walked right past West's quarters. West's eyes bolted open then slid underneath his pillow grabbing onto the handle. The large rounded door to the bridge opened. Zachary walked on ahead then came toward the front console looking ahead to his more welcoming transport home. _Home _. It seemed so far away on this planet. He was in a good mood. The distant transport didn't seem big from the distance but it would do. Becoming acquainted to it before being handed it was perhaps a gentlemen ideal that he held on to.__

"So you're leaving," Will said.

Zachary turned in the direction of the boy.

"You know as I do that I have no place here, child," Zachary said.

"You don't have to go if you want," Will said.

"I am not being forced to leave," Zachary said, insulted. "I am leaving on my free will."

"So you are going on a mission that could very kill you on the off chance that you could go back to Earth?" Will asked.  
  
"Every day is a suicide mission being on this ship," Zachary said. "I can only offer prayers that you survive it."

Will shook his head.

"What about that stuff you told me about space being peaceful?" Will asked.  
  
"That was to make you be quiet during the procedure," Zachary said. West had his back against the wall listening in.  "I may have been your family doctor but it is not in the cards for me to _always_ be your doctor. You have a doctor in your family. A very excellent doctor,"  he walked toward the hatch. "You shouldn't let yourself care about someone like me."

"Why?" Will asked.

Smith looked back at the bridges that he had burned over his lifetime once closing his eyes with a sigh.

"It is not wise or the best decision," Zachary replied, opening his eyes.  
  
"What is wise is not always the best," Will said.

Zachary sighed, lowering his gaze from the hatch window toward the floor. _Stubborn child._  
  
"Take it from someone who knows himself," Zachary said, turning toward the console alongside the hatch door. "I am not worth having stick around and the only thing I will bring to your family is _pain_ ," he inputted the code on the blue glowing buttons to the hatch then turned toward the boy. "Go back to bed, William."

The hatch opened before Zachary then the long platform extended down toward the floor as Will thoughtfully paused. 

"It's never really goodbye, Doctor Smith, " Will said. "The universe is a small place when it comes to space castaways."

Zachary walked out of the Jupiter 2 then pressed on the side button along the hatch then turned around to face Will then gave a small wave as the door began to close between them, "Adieu."

Will watched Zachary walk away through the window heading down the platform continuing to whistle on happily. Will appeared to be down at first but then looked up where he could see a startling shape from across the transport that resembled more of a bubble in the distance. He rubbed his eyes then leaned forward to get a better look of the bubble. West walked down the corridor heading toward his quarters placing the gun into the sheath. Will leaned off the console seating himself down into the chair then ran off toward the door.

* * *

"It's a time bubble," The Robot reported.

"What is behind that?" Don asked.

"My scanners indicate within the time bubble is a spaceship that is the size of the alternate Jupiter 2," The Robot said.

Don rubbed his chin looking at the bubble.

"We should get going before we don't have a chance," Don said.

"It is pertinent we do before the time bubble swallows us up and bring us to a time where any chances of salvaging Doctor Smith are none," The Robot said.

"Preparing for the disembarking," Don said. "Go to the recharge unit."

The Robot's head bobbed up.

"Are you sure?" The Robot asked. "I detected several lifeforms native to this planet. I could be of great use at the back."

"You are needed recharging your power pack," Don said. "If there are animals aboard this vessel that brings worse case scenario, you are capable of going after Smith yourself."

"I am vulnerable to losing my power pack," The Robot said. "But I will persevere."

The Robot wheeled out of the bridge.

Don flipped several of the switches on the console above him.

The transport hummed pleasantly in Don's ears earning a smile from the young man. The jets to the spacecraft activated. The spacecraft twirled turning in circles coming to about face between the Jupiter 2 and the large dark themed bubble across from it. The air around Don was uneasy. He knew what could possibly happen if he didn't find willing help among the stars to fulfill the mission. Space was dangerous and unknown. The most innocent being was capable of stirring terror, inflicting harm, and killing in grizzly ways.  So anyone willing to help him had to be taken with a extreme thin grain of salt. There was uncertainty hanging before him that he did not like a bit. It wasn't anything like the certainty that he faced on a daily basis as pilot of the Jupiter 2.

"Error, error, error," came the alert in a man's voice. 

Don looked down toward the screen that was outlined in light blue. His eyebrows furrowed together as he made some moves drifting the bubble away from the bubble coming to a standstill. The hangar door had been deactivated manually according to the screen. Don put the transport into idle then went up the stairs and came down the corridor. He strolled down the long corridor that curved and turned seeming to be a circular path that never ended. When he came to a stop, there was the familiar man with a dark brown goatee leaning against the wall with his arms folded looking toward Don's direction.  His black two piece outfit contrasted against the bright scenery of the ship that were loud and vibrant gray. Zachary could have been misplaced from a gritty, dark Earth. Might as well have been. 

"I heard you needed help," Zachary said.

"Did you have to break the hangar door open to help me?" Don asked.

"Because a certain _someone_ didn't check if a lifeform was approaching this transport," Zachary said.  "And I didn't break it," he slid up a bulky part of the wall then slid a leveler down.  "What kind of help will you need to retrieve your associate?" The hangar door closed behind him.

"I don't know how to rate it," Don  said. "I don't know how a average person would rate retrieving gigantic alien eggs and carefully moving them into the cargo bay."

"Long as I don't get bitten there won't be any complaints from me," Zachary said. "I expect that I can find a transport like this on the planet you're headed to."

"I won't need this after I get us back to the Jupiter," Don said. "I like to see you try flying this." He pointed up.

"Like I can't fly it," Zachary said. "Must have some simple elementary to it."

"First try, I landed in a pickle," Don said. "The rails aren't really good."

"Is this pickle the same place we are going first?" Zachary asked.

"No," Don said. "That flight path is more difficult than the one that we're going on."

"Difficult," Zachary repeated. "As in. . . getting hopelessly lost, being flung into a sun, or going through a really bad micrometeorological storm by accident kind of difficult?"

"The last one," Don said. "But it sends you flying if you don't wear a seatbelt."

"I can deal with that kind of madness," Zachary said.

"What do I call you?" Don asked, earning a confused expression. "It'll be confusing if I call the both of you by Smith."

"Zachary," Zachary said. "You're still listed as Major, is that correct?"

"Yes," Don said.

"Excellent, I am still calling you that," Zachary said. "Bad form not to refer to a trustworthy military official properly."

"You are going to love the spacesuits," Don said.

Don turned around as Zachary grew a perplexed expression on his face.

"What _kind_ of space suits do you have aboard this ship?" Zachary asked, following along.

Don returned to the bridge of the space craft followed by Zachary.

"The same kind of ones the Ondeeds had on," Don said.

"Gigantic rhinos?" Zachary repeated, startled. "No, I prefer to be a meercat no thank you."

"The spacesuits adjust to the physiology of the wearer after pinching through the skin," Don said, walking down the stair steps to the chair. "Something about DNA that makes it change."

Don sat then  typed on the screen as Zachary was processing the reply looking off in the distance. The transport ship flew out into space leaving behind the stray planet with two moons orbiting it. Don looked over with a raised eyebrow then shook his head. He slid forward a leveler. Zachary froze at the gigantic, large blue portal that appeared before the space craft.

"Good heavens," Zachary said. "what is _that_?"

"Not a hyper drive if that's what you're thinking," Don said. "Hold on to something!" 

The ship flew into the portal.

Zachary fell to the floor with a girly yelp as the ship tore through the channel. Don looked over then laughed and returned his attention onto the route ahead keeping his cool. Zachary felt uneasy holding himself up. Felt like he was on a roller coaster. He didn't like roller coasters. He hated them, personally. The unwavering endless roller coaster in the form of a spaceship. The spaceship was trembling beneath his feet as he moved himself over toward the chair across from the captain's seat with difficulty.

* * *

Don didn't know who to feel sorry for in the situation that was going to happen either way before the mission was concluded. Doctor Smith was the kind of man to leave his personal mess behind in the form of angry aliens, hurt Robinsons, a alarmed Robot, and a very pissed off Major West. Asides to all the mess that Smith had left behind, there were moments where his presence were beneficial to the children since John and he were away most of the time from the Jupiter 2. The plays they held for Maureen, Judy, and Debbie were occasions that were worthwhile (even the occasions that Don had to stay behind while Maureen went with John) gave them chuckles. How Will made the doctor agree to do plays was beyond the pilot. He had a inkling that it had to do with Will taking the doctor's mind off Earth even for a little while.

A activity that started in their first year in space after all the rough edges had been cleared away and the doctor had settled in to his new life. And now, they wouldn't have the chance to make memories like that. When Don considered over the attitude that his counterpart had toward Zachary, it seemed the best because all there was ahead of Zachary should he have stayed was a quick certain death. Doctor Smith was expendable and still was no matter where he lived in. In the beginning, Don believed he knew the right way to say goodbye and that was a fire to the chest after a one-liner. Now, he wasn't sure. It seemed more likely that there wouldn't be a proper goodbye shared under Smith's free will when no one was being threatened. Their previous conversation was a argument and didn't fit in the bracket of farewells.

The mess had a certain life threatening aspect to it. Don had that gut resting in his stomach. The feeling was replaced by hunger when he smelled something being cooked. He put the transport into auto pilot then made his way down the corridor taking off setting turns that brought him to a kitchen where Zachary was wearing a apron in the middle of cooking while singing dramatically, "The sun is rising over that other hill, dear, it's just thataway, it'll go out, but it'll be million years before that, we'll be sppaaaceee duuuuusst," He twirled a stick into the air then tossed it back in to the pot with ease on the final long and lengthy note followed by a laugh. He took out a rag then cleaned up the water that had spilled out of the pod that was steaming. He hummed to himself then began to look up toward the man.

"Ah, good evening, Major," Zachary said. "Like some overdue dinner?"

"No," Don said. "What are you making?" He looked over to see what seemed to be a group of Octopuses on sticks through the see through water. "You didn't replicate that."

"It was in the aquarium," Zachary replied, taking a stick out of the pot. "Like to taste one?"

"Eh," Don shook his hand. "uh, eh." Words were failing the pilot as he shook his hands in front of him.

"You like it with preservatives," Zachary said, frowning. "You do realize it tastes not as good with them."

"The octopus and I may not agree with each other," Don said. "This alternate version of it might be deadly to me."

Zachary nodded back, understandingly.

"Looks like I have to eat dinner," Zachary said, then dipped the heated octopus into the cooled water where steam floated off the top. A minute later he took it out then slid it into his mouth and took a chunk out of the head. The tentacles were wrapped around the stick, tightly, so much so that it seemed almost creepy watching Zachary cook. Zachary chewed then swallowed with a look that said a thought had occurred to him. "I seem to notice that you're the only one aboard this vessel. The rooms in this place indicate you weren't alone."

"B-9 and I stole it," Don said. "Had a hostage situation. Lost all hands in the initial rescue mission."

"Must be awful to know what went wrong," Zachary said. "Weighing on your conscience. . ."

"Not what you think," Don said, Zachary finished the octopus. "What is weighing on my conscience is how it all began."

"How did it begin?" Zachary asked, his fingers reaching for the padd and brought it over.

"We were arguing about something stupid," Don said. "Insignificant. Small."

"You exploded," Zachary said.

"I did," Don said. "I said something I shouldn't have said." he paused, then added. "Twice." Don cupped his hands together under his chin.

"A insult?" Zachary asked, looking up from the padd. Don nodded, not proud of it. "Just how heated was the discussion?"

"Very heated," Don said.

"Was there any anger building up toward him in the weeks prior that were not dealt with properly?" Zachary asked. Don looked back at the past then nodded in return earning a concerned look from the saboteur. The look on Don's face said it wasn't just weeks that the anger had been building up. "Just . . how . . . long have you been in space with him?"

"A long time," Don replied. "It is one of my not the best qualities that I have but I have to accept it and embrace it," his eyes were on the counter as he clasped his hands together. "he just stared at me for the longest time. It started to sink in what I said when he walked away and didn't reply. I only hurt his ego. . ." he stopped, then shook his head. "Maybe it wasn't just his ego I hurt." Don shrugged, very unsure. "He didn't come back for hours which wasn't like him," Zachary understood the kind of insult that had been said as he jotted it down on the padd in cursive. "Will and the Robot couldn't find him so I went out searching for him with the Robot. How could I have known that he would cross paths to a Ondeed scout vessel first before me? If I had said something different then he wouldn't have walked right into a trap. Every time he comes across a alien visitor he thinks they could help him, they don't. They either use him or tell him what they want then he comes back hysterical to the Jupiter 2," he chuckled turning his gaze up toward the man with amusement. "which is a normal routine when it comes to someone like you."

Zachary raised his head up with big eyes then they returned to their normal size.

"That burden of guilt isn't necessary, Major," Zachary said. "That guilt belongs to the other party in this matter," he lowered the padd down. "No matter what you said, how it ended, he would have still wandered off pouting to find a place to nap and instead found the Ondeeds that same day. You need a shower to take off that guilt." He took a grape then chewed and swallowed. "And someone like me having a routine _like that?_ " he placed a hand on his hip giving the pilot a incredulous look. "You have lost your mind." 

Don was almost tempted to reply that Smith _had_ at some points as Zachary turned away then focused on the bowl of corn.

The major opened his mouth then closed it, deciding against it.

Zachary wasn't going to be staying long in space so it didn't seem important.

"What else are you making?"  Don asked.

"Chicken pot pie," Zachary said, sarcastically. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I am feeling it as I go."

* * *

Don started his morning with punching into the replicator after a well deserved shower. He gazed at the screen indicating how far he had to go in terms of the flight then moved on toward the door taking a sip from his coffee and a plate of his bacon and toast. He was in a dark orange two piece outfit completed by a belt that stood out against it. After finishing the bread and toast, Don made his way down the corridor finishing off his coffee feeling bit by bit his body waking up. He looked over observing the passing jellyfish in the walls coming to a stop. He had been so focused on the initial mission that he didn't notice the windows were actually tanks. That was one thing he hadn't known about the transport. He made his way to the bridge that seemed less novel and more bland to him.

It seemed like a unchanging environment that was large and circular compared to his broad, young yet muscular figure. The chair was readjusting itself on schedule to his figure as he approached it. Zachary was sitting at the same station from across the chair reading a padd  seemingly engrossed into it with rapid attention and silence. He scrolled down the padd with the touch of a finger while his elbow was propped on the corner of the console cupping the side of his face. Zachary had a coffee cup that was transparent showing what remained of the contents at the bottom in a little pool. On the screen above Zachary had the image of the universe.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Don asked.  
  
"Fifteen minutes give or take,"  Zachary said. "I am just now researching this articulate, massive Nautilus."  
  
"Captain Nemo," Don said.  
  
"Wrong," Zachary said.  "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen from the 2003 version is what I am referring to," Zachary looked toward Don.  He waved his hand in the air gesturing toward the cieling. "Nautilus is more elegant than this silver line imposter. The original Nautilus is too ugly to be compared to this more feasible space aesthetic. Would you me to send the movie to your quarters during one of your breaks? I am sure I can find it somewhere on the Intergalactic internet one way or another."  
  
"I will consider it," Don said, sliding open the cup holder from the side placing the coffee cup on then slid forth a leveler and grabbed onto the handles.  
  
Zachary picked up the glass then placed it against his lips only to be faced with the last drop of coffee. _Damn._

Suddenly, the transport was struck in the middle of flight. The comfortable, light gray lighting was replaced by red lights. The cup trembled on the counter. Zachary looked up in alarm. Then there was another blast that struck the portal repeatedly. The glass fell to the ground smashing into hundreds of pieces littering the floor beside Zachary's seat. Zachary clung on to his station. The Transport twirled toward the lower half of the portal as Don struggled to bring it back up giving it all that he had. Zachary looked up toward the screen that read "ENEMY APPROACHING" in large text that had a unique reading of the space craft behind them. It was smaller than the transport but it was packing a punch. Another blast made the lights briefly go out earning a terrified, cowardly shriek then the emergency generators kicked back on. 

The damage report appeared on the screen before his blue eyes.

"Shields are at fifty-nine percent and holding," Zachary said. "Damage is at thirty-nine percent."

The ship was struck sending Zachary down toward the floor from his seat.

"Danger, Major West, danger!" The Robot wheeled in to the bridge waving his arms. Zachary turned in the direction of the Robot as he put a hand on the seat clinging on to it as the ship trembled from another blast. He held on for dear life. The familiar voice terrified Zachary at first bringing forth the memory of the machine crying out, " _DESTROY, DESTROY, DESTROY!_ " repeatedly. "We are being followed!"

Zachary propped himself up to his feet as his gaze was fixated on the Robot with big eyes.

"When did we start getting followed by such a simplistic yet highly advanced mammoth?" Zachary asked, his eyebrows raised. 

"It has only caught up with us," The Robot said, then whirred toward Zachary. "Who might this be?"

"Where. . . has. . this. . " He twirled his finger at the Robot. " _thing_. . . been. .  this entire time?" Zachary asked, in awe as his eyes grew big.

"Recharging in the engineering deck," the Robot replied. "I was aware that we had acquired a new passenger for the rescue mission."

"A _sapient_ Rambler-Crane series," Zachary said. "How marvelous! Absolutely perfection! You must be B-9!"

"Zachary meet Robot, Robot meet Zachary Smith," Don said, as he took evasive action. "Everyone calls him Robot."

"That does not compute," the Robot's head bobbed up. "Doctor Smith is in his late fifties not a thirty-nine year old male." The look of awe was replaced by a insulted expression as the ship trembled from being struck again and a glare replaced the insulted gaze in Zachary's blue eyes.  The Robot's head lowered. Don briefly exited the slipstream going behind a flying asteroid using it as the shield. "This man cannot be Doctor Smith." 

Zachary's eyes grew big.

"You are a misguided rotten, piece of scrap metal blinded by _improperly_ working sensors," Zachary said.

"Negative," The Robot said. "I am not. I reject that insult. I cannot rot. I can only rust."

"You outdated, ill-fated AI," Zachary went on. Don looked up as the asteroid was being struck repeatedly by the spacecraft tailing after them as they were hidden in the darkness of the small but large enough hole within the asteroid. "No wonder you got destroyed so _QUICKLY BY SPACE SPIDERS_ ," The transport peeked out of the asteroid. Zachary looked over toward one of the screens. "Scanners indicate the enemy left the area," Don was wary looking on toward the vacuum of space then reached out grabbing the leveler. "Oh, now where was I? Spiders! Spaceeee spiiiiders. Spiders that want nothing more than to eat anything they get their claws on!"

"I was wrong," as the ship jumped back into warp. "That is very Doctor Smith."

"Have you lost them?" Zachary asked.

"There is a big possibility," Don said. "Cross your fingers---"

Zachary was tipped against the Robot with a girly scream as the ship was struck again.

"Robot, go down to the lower half of the ship and fire on that transport!" Don said. The Robot floated down the set of stairs that curved down behind Don. "And since you're around, you, get to the side blasters!"

"This has guns on the _side_?" Zachary asked, incredulously.

"Go left and keep going," Don said. "It's the main hub for side the side blasters. Can't miss it!"

"What, you got a section for the top that has hidden external guns?" Zachary asked.

"Yes," Don said. "Now go!"

Zachary skid away as the ship loudly trembled. 

"We're fifteen minutes away from the destination," Don said. "We can make it!"

Zachary made his way down the corridor  being sent against the wall as the ship was struck over and over.

"Who has anything to gain firing on you?" Zachary asked.

"I don't know," Don then looked over his shoulder and gave a shout.  "SOMEONE WHO HATES YOU!"

"Really funny, Major!" Zachary said, falling to his knees as his voice echoed down the hall.

Zachary came to a stop at a circular end of the ship that had a seat with several long sticks that had handles and a floating holographic screen. There was a spark that went off in his eye as he hopped into it. A seat belt took shape over his torso as he gripped onto the handles that had a red big button on each end. The chair turned toward the circular window that extended out of the side of the transport. Zachary pressed on the button multiple times firing on the triangle space craft with dark windows in the shape of two triangles beside a large square window.

The camera panned out to reveal the battle in the tunnel. The two rounded sections of the spaceship fired on the space pod that seemed to be deflecting it from a blue shield that was wrapped around the triangle capsule that tailed after the vessel. The camera panned over toward the Robot remaining perfectly still in the seat moving his long, gray arms from left to right keeping his aim on the moving target all the while pressing on the trigger singing _Another One Bites The Dust_.

Don grew irritated going wild on the rails. Felt like Don was being tailed by _himself_. He swung the transport onto the side of the tunnel then just as quickly motioned the transport to the other side of the tunnel and repeated this sequence over and over until the ship had stopped trembling. The external guns lowered down to the side of the space craft in neutral mode. The atmosphere had became much calm and easy. Don sighed, his grip on the handles perched on both sides of the arm rests loosened that was only brief as it clenched on to the sticks. Experience had taught him that the chase was never really over in outer space and his guard shouldn't be let down.

The spacecraft returned behind the transport and the Robot's head bobbed up.

The Robot turned away from his station letting go of the handle sliding his arms back into his chest.

"Major West, we are being followed by a alternate space pod!" The Robot announced, his voice carried down the hall.

"That clears up one thing," Don said.

It didn't make sense why he was being tailed by himself. There has to be a very good reason with that time bubble. Something had gone wrong in the mission. He glanced over toward the doorway to the other side where Zachary had gone through. Had something gone wrong with the alternate Smith when he returned to Earth? All indicators seem to screaming 'yes' loudly. Don took the radio device from the top panel then clicked on it.

"Transport to space pod, I get the message!" Don replied. "Stop firing on my transport and we'll stop firing on you. Go back to your Jupiter!"

The ship trembled forcefully, then another and another.

"You asked for it," Don said. "Transport out."

Don sighed, putting up the radio device into the cieling then returned his grip on to the handles.

"ROBOT, ZACHARY, FIRE ON THE SPACE POD!" Don hollered. "Together!"

He turned the ship around giving a clear better view at the target keeping the speed limit up.

"What a wonderful way to cap off a new day," Zachary said, sarcastically.

The two defense pods turned in the direction of the space pod then began firing.

"Machine guns ready to go," The Robot sang.

The fire intensified on the spacecraft focusing on the lower half.

The sudden combined force of the teamwork startled the pilot on the other side of the spacecraft that made smoke erupt with sparks. The space twirled away into the side of the tunnel leaving a bright blue light that erupted. A loud cheer came from both sides of the transport and Don felt a certain level of satisfaction. They had lost the space pod.  So it seemed, for now. He relaxed, turning the transport away back in the direction that they were heading in. The external guns rotated back inside the transport with a distinctive, soft friendly whir. The Robot wheeled his way toward the center of the bridge laughingly light heartedly. Don turned in the direction of the two men. Zachary slapped the Robot's back while placing a hand on his hip laughing and the Robot was letting loose the sound of joyful laughter.

Zachary turned his attention on to Don feeling the heated glare on him and the Robot had become silent.

"What is the matter, Major?" Zachary asked.

"You do something in the future after reaching Earth that pisses off the Robinsons," Don said. "You become a carrier."

"Oh no," The Robot said, after bobbing his head up then whirred it from side to side conveying disappointment.

"A carrier?" Zachary asked. "You make me sound like a delivery boy."

"In many ways you _will be_ ," Don said. "if you don't seek medical treatment from a nearby space station."

"Why should I?" Zachary asked.

Don stood up.

"We get out of it in one piece, but you get the stab," Don said.

The Robot shifted toward Zachary taken back.

"What stab?" Zachary asked.

"It's like a bug bite," Don said.

" _Another_ bug stab?" Zachary asked, annoyed. "I won't let that happen. Space spider," he shuddered. "That ugly, horrible thing."

"It lays eggs inside of you," Don started. "They multiply inside of you, incubate, and if you're lucky, they get surgically removed before they are large tumors," Don leaned against the Robot. "If you don't get them removed before then, I heard it's a lot like having tumors moving all over you. But since we were being followed while in transit, I am going on the theory that they _do_ remove it and you survive as does the eggs. The eggs grows to massive proportions after being transplanted on to cows, the eggs become adults in little over seventeen years, they in turn get together then begin to rebel against the humans stabbing them during the first wave and tossing them aside. Eventually, they take over the world in less than a year inside man made suits made to be indestructable. People die being eaten alive as a incubator. A far worse death than being killed by the environment itself. What is left of humanity is wiped out by the Ondeeds who have adapted to the new environment." he walked forward and Zachary started to walk away but his back hit the wall. "Can you imagine being a incubator?"

"No," Zachary said.

"Fortunately for me, I was out cold after my escape because of the side effects of being incubated," Don said.

Zachary slid down the wall and shook his head.

"How do you know I was stabbed?" he tilted his head. "You don't know for certain. Not like it is a hobby of mine to be bitten by unknown creatures."

"There is one thing that I know is not different," Don said. "You get in trouble. A lot. You didn't make a alternate timeline back down on that planet."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Zachary asked.

"Because I know you," Don said.

"You know a old man," Zachary reminded him. "not someone close to your age."

"Killing the Robinsons would have been a bad and distasteful move," Don said. "Will would have hidden himself then took out a hidden laser pistol then aim and fire at you.  There is a fire fight. You get cornered in a part of the ship chased by a child. Other me killed you before Will had the chance to fire the trigger. He didn't have the strength to fire then so he might have the strength to do it this time," Don then summarized. "You die. You never get back to Earth. That is not what you want so it did not happen that way."

Zachary nodded. _He does know me well._

"Enough to go back in time and prevent it?" Zachary said. "That is just hilarious," he slapped his knees cracking up with laughter. He cupped the side of his face, hysterically laughing. He wiped off a random tear from his cheek. "As he missed the window of opportunity **BY TWENTY-FOUR HOURS**."

"Nobody is perfect, Zach," Don said.

"That time bubble had been growing since our arrival to the planet," The Robot said. "Our arrival is the nexus of the event."

"That much we do know," Don agreed. "Either way, something happened and it's your fault."

Zachary rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there anything that is your fault?" Zachary asked.

"Yes," Don said. "Many times but this is on you. You're not taking that suit off when we get down to the planet where this plan is going to unfold. It's excellent protection armor," Don sat back into the chair then piloted it out of the portal and into the area of space. Zachary  got up to his feet then looked on toward the green and blue planet. "Graboidplatopulan here we come!"

"Graboid?" Zachary shrieked. "They are the most lethal, deadly Devonian species to roam the Earth!"

Don and the Robot turned toward Zachary.

"That does not compute," the Robot said.

"It should compute, you big sack of poop!" Zachary retorted with a glare.

"I just made that name up," Don said. "Are you implying that these creatures . . . are a thing?"

"It depends if they are thirty feet long sand worms with side spikes, several long tentacles, and a ugly beak," Zachary said.

"That is exactly what I saw,"  Don said, as Zachary's eyes grew big. 

"They are dangerous beasts," Zachary said. "You shouldn't play with evil. Evil isn't the kind to be used lightly."

"Ha ha ha ha," the Robot laughed. "Like you?"

"Shut up," Zachary said.

"Makes them the perfect jail breakers," Don said.

"Tell me you have retrieved them successfully before," Zachary said.

"Negative," The Robot said, turning toward the paling doctor. "This is a first."

"We visited here awhile ago and had to make some repairs," Don said. "Lost the actual pilot of the ship because of them."

"This mission is doomed," Zachary said, rubbing his forehead. "DOOMED!"

"What is most capable of being shuttled from place to place in a spaceship?" Don asked.

"Eggs," The Robot replied

"EGGS?" Zachary asked. "You would need to carefully deposit them at a thermal unit!"

"We're getting the most mobile versions of the Graboids," Don said. "Carriers."

"So . . ." Zachary flinched. "Shriekers?"

Don looked toward the Robot who shifted toward him in silence then toward Zachary.

"You're the expert," Don said.

"The real expert in Graboids died a long time ago," Zachary said. "Ass Blasters are worse than Shriekers."

"Ass. . . blasters. . ." The Robot said, attempting to keep back laughter.

"Ass blasters," Zachary said, grimly nodding.

The camera panned out as laughter belonging to Don and the Robot erupted from the transport coming toward a mountain area. The transport came to a landing on a flat boulder with landing gear out helping the large, massive spaceship come to a landing at the top of what was a mountain. The back end of the space craft lowered down then the landing gear came out on to the ground. The camera panned over the gray rock returning into the transport into a locker room of some kind. Don yanked the door open to the wall sending it aside lowering the laser pistol back into the belt. There was a series of humanoid suits blanketing the wall that resembled armor but it was more armory suit in nature. Zachary approached one of the consoles and placed his fingers on the monitor. His fingers flew on the keyboard putting his eyes on to two of the space suits. The suits were ejected of the wall on a thin pole and Don looked toward him with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" Don asked. "I had to yank one of them out last time."

"Apparently the password is 12345," Zachary looked up toward the man with a dismissive wave coming toward one of the suits. _Very weak programming_.

"You have to step in the back," Don said. "I should warn you, it's painful embedding itself in."

Zachary came to a stop alongside the suit.

"Embedding itself?" Zachary asked.

"It doesn't last long," Don said, walking around the suit then lowered himself down and climbed into it. "Get in."

Zachary tapped his fingers together appearing at first bothered by the suit and intimidated.

"The unknown is more terrifying in space than in the ocean," Zachary said.

"Sure you're from Earth?" Don asked, as he walked off the pole. The suit clamped on to his figure then the volume of the armor decreased until it was ten inches thick outlining his figure.  He lifted the helmet up raising a eyebrow back at Zachary.  "Earth doesn't have Graboids."

"Very certain," Zachary said. "Among other  . . ." Zachary paused, haunted. " _natural_ occurring monsters."

"You do not have forever, Doctor Smith," The Robot said, startling Zachary.

"It can't be worse than being chased by a piranhaconda," Zachary said.

"A . . . That does not compute!" The Robot said, bobbing his head up as Zachary came toward the armor with a steady beat of sweat coming down his skin staring up toward the helmet. It has a distinctive design that seemed to remind him of a knight helmet merged with a astronaut helmet the way it was made. It was large and very simple. "That cannot exist!"

Zachary sucked in a breath then walked around the space suit where he jumped in. The occupied suit stood up on two feet landing to the floor with a thud. Don's eyes grew large watching the legs grow longer as the suit took on a much surprising form. There was a sharp ache in his head from what felt to be wires that were very pointy. A portion of the suit extended from behind as spikes extended from the back of his forearms and including down the sides of additional legs. Zachary opened his eyes then let out a sigh of relief. The pain wasn't as severe as he believed it was going to be.

"That went smoothly than what I thought," Zachary said. Zachary tilted his head staring down at the two. He slid up the helmet then gazed at them quizzically. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"So you were scratched by a spider,"  Don said. "You mean _bitten_ by a spider."

"It was a scratch," Zachary said, "What about it?"

"My sensors detect that he has the remains of spider DNA circulating through his body," The Robot announced. "His old DNA will be back in before the week is over."

"A spider?" He tripped and fell landing on his chest after trying to walk toward the Robot. "Wait, what kind of spider?"

"Based off your anatomy and retaining characteristics," The Robot said. "A hybrid."

"So that's what was inside the hypospray," Don said. "Octavius cured you." Zachary couldn't help but see a striking parallel between him and the woman. Intentional? Perhaps not.

"Octavius?" Zachary asked, struggling to get up to his feet as his legs were trembling while using the Robot's treads to help himself up. He lifted himself up to the Robot's shoulder gaining adjustment and familiarity to the legs. His additional legs became still.  "The Ondeed who threatened me is really named Octavius?"

"Lord Octavius Tintelli Lucy," Don then added. "The ass hat." Earning a laugh from Zachary.

"It is not a joke," The Robot said. "That is his name."

"Oh," Zachary said. "Lucy. . ." the doctor repeated. "Lucy," he cackled. "Lucy."

"Let's get our carrier," Don said, then walked on ahead.

"Are we going to need the Robot for this?" Zachary asked.

"Nope," Don said. "I won't risk it. Robot, close the door behind us."

"Affirmative," The Robot said, tailing after Don.

The camera panned over the hangar of the doorway. Don walked out then observed the scenery feeling the wind brush against his face with a delighted sight. The sound of metal clacking against metal echoed down the hangar bay. The sound of metal weight adjusting and shifting itself as the body moved down the stairs were faint and soft. Don was on the edge taking in the awe-inspiring landscape. He heard the sound of Zachary come behind them then walk off. Don looked over noticing the man was climbing down the mountain at breakneck speed. He couldn't be going that fast!  The advantages of having spider DNA coursing through him made the major envy him. Don looked down toward the direction that the man was going where he saw a path that was perfect for him to slid down on curving around.

"Major West, you forgot the net gun!" The Robot tossed a net gun into the man's arms.

Don caught it then tipped over the edge of the cliff.

"ROOBOOOOOTT!"

Don closed his eyes embracing for the undoubtedly painful death.

"Danger!" The Robot called, his voice echoing through the landscape. "Danger!"

He held a tight grip around the gun feeling himself falling through the air. He opened his eyes expecting to find himself death only to find that he was still falling. It was a long ways down, apparently, to the bottom of the mountain. Don heard the wail of the wind falling through it as he turned over to see the thick clouds lying ahead. He closed his eyes expecting for the sweet release of failure. Except, he felt a hand grab on to his knee. Don opened his eyes then slid his helmet up to see Zachary above him hanging on the mountain side wall with a unpleasant look.

"Don't get me wrong," Zachary said. "But you're supposed to be the hero of this story, you militarized motorboat."

Zachary made his descent down using his free hand feeling around the edges of the rock with great care climbing down.

"I am not sure if I should ask how you make up insults like that," Don said.

"Boaty McBoatface," Zachary added, earning a cackle. "It used to be a real boat in the ass." Don accidentally kicked Zachary at the face then resumed his fall screaming. "What fresh hell is this?" Zachary said, climbing down on the laughing Major. "I hate Mondays." He continued climbing through the thick clouds chasing after the young man. "I am coming!"

He tore through the clouds catching up with Don. He had to catch him! He had to catch him! He had to catch him! If he didn---everything that his counterpart had done and traded would have been all for _nothing_. A far more depressing thought than dying in the middle of the rescue mission to avoid a bad future for the Robinsons and Earth. He reached his hand out drawing closer and closer to the free falling screaming figure. It was nothing to how a mountain goat made its climb up and down but merely a cartoon character speeding down a mountain with arms that went in the shapes of wheels speeding after something very important. Zachary caught Don by the ankle then had a sigh of relief.

"I just don't get why you didn't become a comedian," Don said, his arms folded.

"Comedy just doesn't get me," Zachary replied. "If you kick me at the face one more time then I am going to make life even miserable for you."

"You wouldn't," Don said.

"I never kid when it comes to amputations, Major," Zachary said, as he resumed his descent. "Hmm. . ." Zachary looked over his back. "How would you feel about riding me in the back---"

"No," Don said, flatly. "I prefer not to. I don't like riding goats down a mountain nor spiders."

"I respect that," Zachary said, scanning the clumps clouds on the protruding sections of the mountain that shined from the sunlight hitting them. "Just have to find the right spot to place you. . ."

Don looked down toward his forearm feeling a cold chill settling in through the space suit. He raised the temperature up on the long bar while holding on to the net gun with his free hand. The space suit warmly hummed until the temperature had changed so that he was comfortable. Then Don noticed that he was flying in the air while Zachary was continuing the descent down. Don slid the helmet up to see a pile of snow headed his way set on a curved path that led down to the mountain. The young doctor had swung him away without giving a warning. Don landed into the snow leaving a imprint of his figure behind. Don climbed up the layers of snow then placed the net gun on the top with a pant. Don climbed up then looked toward the man was moving with quite ease. His long, thin additional legs were moving one at a time sticking to the surface of the mountain.

Don tapped on the side of his head then listened to the sounds of static.

"Zach, you could have dropped me instead of throwing me!" Don said, looking down the figure growing smaller.

"I am rather occupied chasing down a Shrieker," Zachary replied. "Your self-defense mechanisms better still operating. And it is ZACHARY!"

"I don't know about my self-defense mechanisms," Don said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Zachary asked, his voice falling.

"I went in the rescue mission without the suit," Don said.

"Maybe you SHOULD HAVE!" Zachary replied, savagely. Don overheard what sounded like _"Militarized moron didn't spend time on checking out the other important features of his freshly intelligent suit."_ from over the comn.

"I heard that!" Don said.

"Heard what?" came over the comm innocently. "You better make sure it has lasers," Zachary replied. "The Ass Blaster are capable of jumping you as are the Shriekers." Zachary was panting. "See you at the bottom, Major." another pant came from Zachary. "Zachary out!"

The line went dead on the other end of the comn.

Don looked down toward the glass mirror on his forearm. He saw small boxes with small symbols that seemed basic at first alongside the larger box that stood for temperature. There was a small distinguished version of what appeared to be a gun then he lightly tapped on it. Two guns appeared above his wrists side by side that were very slender. He  closed his fist aiming for the wall of the mountain then a series of blasts struck the mountain and he staggered back landing into the snow with the net gun in his arm. He staggered to his feet then turned the weapons mode off and made his climb down.

Don made his climb down the mountain noticing the snow was melting before him. Don was making his way down the climate that was getting visibly warmer and more welcoming to life. He saw a pack of goats climbing up the hill along the rocky edges from across. He came to a stop once seeing what seemed to be several creatures that had large beaks shrieking as they ran away and he heard distant vocal slamming so he looked over to see Zachary had wrapped himself around two large creatures using the extra sets of legs. He was holding what seemed to be two miniature versions of Graboid in his arms as it was screaming and wiggled its head slapping itself against his closed helmet.

The gray, red, and yellow creatures were loudly shrieking.

Don skidded to a halt with large eyes then slid his helmet to make sure it was real.

"You're handing a handful," Don then added as Zachary winced from the loud shrieks coming from the Shriekers. "For a handful himself."

Zachary was glaring through his helmet toward Don.

"Major, I recommend you fire that gun before a Shooter comes out and kills you," Zachary said.

"A wha---" Don was cut off when Zachary tossed the two small Graboids into the air that loudly squealed.

Don aimed and fired at the creatures that were flying toward him then they became trapped inside the nets. Zachary did a backflip letting go of the Shriekers. Two nets trapped the Shriekers that fell to their side squirming and trying to break free. Don lowered the net gun to his side then slid a dial on the side of his head so that the helmet's external audio sensors had turned off. Zachary picked up the two Shooters then slid them into the back abdomen compartment and tapped on the edge. The door closed on the moving bundle that loudly smacked from side to side. There was a loud cat-dragon hissing coming from across Don.

_That has to be the famed Ass Blaster._

The young man turned the net gun in the direction of the flying Ass Blaster headed his way. Don pressed the trigger multiple times only to find it was glitching.

Don ducked then hurled over and typed on to the screen on his fore-arm. The two guns appeared above his fists with a soft click. A long light shot out of the automatic appearing guns with closed fists. The flying creature collapsed to the ground as Zachary slid the net gun over his shoulder motioning his way toward the upper climate picking up the two Shriekers placing them against his side. Don turned around then fired at the oncoming Shrieker that exploded in mid-air making him duck. Zachary was singing to himself traveling up the mountain. The pilot looked around as he backed away from the warmer environment wary for the oncoming ass blasters. 

"Is that enough?" Don asked.

Zachary stopped turning in the direction of the pilot.

"Trust me, it will be," Zachary said. "Plenty of food will give you a army."

Zachary resumed his climb up the mountain.

"So they give birth after eating?" Don asked.

"Actually. . ." Zachary said, looked over his shoulder then paused in consideration. "They puke them out." He turned his attention up where he was headed. 

Don overheard a loud hiss from behind then turned in the direction of the oncoming Ass Blaster.

He aimed for the Ass Blaster then closed his fist and the white blast blinded the screen.

* * *

"You need to be oiled?" Zachary said, looking over toward the tin can that was glinting light.

"Affirmative," The Robot turned from his station.

Zachary tapped on his chin contemplating then gazed up as though something had occurred to him.

"I will give you a self oiling system," Zachary said. "I will oil you just this once. We are going to be very busy this week."

"I am fine just the way  I am," the Robot said.

"You can use it as a weapon where we're going, ninny," Zachary said.

"That does not compute," The Robot said.

"Not now for the moment but it will," Zachary said.  "Come with me and it will be added. Only temporary."

"Ha, you have no idea how to operate me," The Robot said.

"You're a Rambler-Crane series robot," Zachary said. "I have studied all the models before having my date with destiny."

"All models?" the Robot asked. "You make it sound I am a toy line."

"In many ways you are," Zachary said. "Nothing can beat the classics." he a fond chuckle then clasped his hands together with a light clap. "I give you my word letting me add a new part will be worth your time."

"I like to see you try installing it," The Robot said.

"Can you be divided in half and still be active?" Zachary asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

"You will," Zachary said. "I should warn you. . . ."

"And now he warns me," The Robot said.

"It may make you squirm because I will have to do it when you're active," Zachary said. "The side effects are random oiling, cranky, a desire to get more energy, shed your old circuits for new, and if it goes to worse that it overloads, I may have to remove it before even using it since. . . you are a very old model compared to the newer ones."

"Menstrual cycle," The Robot said.

"What?"  Zachary asked, taken back.

"The answer to the riddle is a menstrual cycle," The Robot elaborated.

"That wasn't a riddle," Zachary said, disgusted. "Come. Before I decide to oil you by hand and make you SEVERELY uncomfortable!" He raised his eyebrows at 'severely'.

The Robot laughed, light heartedly.

"I take your word for it, Doctor Smith," the Robot said.

"Meet me at the repair shop in five minutes," Zachary said. "I will have it set up by then."

Zachary turned away then walked out of the lab then the Robot followed after him through the exit.

* * *

"Warning, warning!" The Robot came into the bridge again. "We are being boarded!" Don turned from the view screen with a annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Great," Don said, then turned toward the view screen. "This someone is getting on my nerves."    
  
He set in a course then applied autopilot with a single press of a button behind the lift off switches. There was the sound of phaser fire echoing through the corridors followed by  a cowardly shriek and a yelp. Don pressed on the button alongside the doorway that blocked off the bridge from all three doorways and placed his hand on the butt to his laser pistol--only, he didn't take the laser pistol belt with him that morning. No one was coming down toward him. He sped his way toward the hall. He came to a stop looking back at his earlier memories of the ships internal defense then gazed about the corners to see if he were wrong. He was right. There were no internal defense mechanisms. There was no laser pistols left in a weapons rack to the previous tenants because the only weapons that were on hand belonged to the space suits or to the thorns. His laser pistol was on the other end of the space craft.

He bolted down the hallway. There had to be a chance that these aliens had weapons on them.  He came to a stop where he saw Zachary clinging on to two brown and blue eggs -- from the recent planet they had paid a visit to -- using his back as a shield to protect the eggs. His head was tucked in and his arms were tightly clinging against the eggs. The man was visibly trembling and whimpering. In the next moment, Zachary was sent into the adjoining hall by a invincible force crashing to the floor. The figures became apparent within a minute standing in group formation with tattoos decorating their faces while they seemed to be heavily armored.

Except  for the hands that had even more intricate tattoos that begun to glow gold. 

The leading alien walked toward the doctor and the others turned in the direction of Don.

"Major!" Zachary called.

Don noticed there were bulky weapons in their arms.

"The hijacker!" The Ondeeds had sent bounty hunters after them. _Just great_.

Don skid into the next quarters after typing in a command quickly and the doors slid shut behind him then saw a wooden rocking chair at the corner of the room. He tipped the rocking chair over and applied his foot to the arm rest twisting and turning it until the arm rest gave loose making him stagger back against the wall. The major held the arm rest up observing the three bars then reached his fingers around the lower bar. Don typed in the command that deactivated the lock code. Before him stood the intruders easily standing at five feet tall. Exactly the kind of person that Don excelled at facing. Don swung the arm rest at the intruders knees knocking the humanoid down to the floor on to their back. The humanoid propped himself up then Don delivered a kick knocking them down to the floor. He reached over grabbing the phaser pistol and stepped back where he gave a final shot to the humanoid's forehead. Don made his way down the corridor taking brief moments to hide behind the wall looking over for the edge of the corridor for the intruders.  

He heard Zachary's pained shout from down the corridor. It could be a ploy to bring him forward. If so, that ploy may as well work out in their favor. But it may not be that way on Don's watch. He came over toward one of the touch screen panels then got a reading of how many lifeforms there were aboard the transport. He saw a energy signature being dragged along with the others that were vanishing and reappearing in-between seconds. Don could tell where they were headed. They were headed for the hangar bay where their spacecraft was undoubtedly connected to his transport. He didn't like that piece of information a bit. How did they get on without setting off the security system? He could still remember the first separation from Smith being yanked off the ship with a ring around his neck attached to a thin, electrical sizzling rope toward the main hub then the vessel flying off to drop him off to a new Ondeed Colony. All the while was the Robot being poked at by the crew manning the vessel. It wasn't exactly easy hijacking the vessel, threatening them, and getting cooperation.

Zachary's voice echoed through the corridor with pleas for help until it couldn't be heard.

"Why are you testing me with these problems?" Don asked, looking up toward the cieling.

Don ducked from behind the wall then made his way in the direction that they were headed. He looked over warily on the edge of the corridor holding the phaser in one hand making his descent down with the other form of defense in his other hand. He came to the hangar bay where the other spaceship that was not supposed to be there was clinging onto the hull. Don approached the hull then made himself a entrance way by using the phaser. The spacecraft  was littered in mirrors from head to tow similar to one of those magic mirror buildings seen in carnivals. Don used to enjoy places like them before space but now not so much. He walked into the vessel hearing Zachary's distant screams. It was alarming to his ears. What was going on? He needed a answer immediately regarding the events. Don got a good feeling in his stomach that he didn't want to know but he had to. He saw a direct path made of crystals that formed a bridge leading up. Don ran and hit a mirror instead landing clear on to his back. He groaned moving on to his side regaining his bearings and picking up what had fallen out of his hands. 

Don felt his way around the room until he came to the real exit. How did aliens navigate their spaceships? it had to be a nightmare to work in. Don's eyes adjusted to the visuals of mirrors and to what was real enough that he can seen a wide corridor that was circular in shape with rails beneath him. The rails trembled beneath his feet following along to the alternate Smith's screams that turned agonizing. What were they doing with him? Not like they had much choice in not searching for Don and letting him watch it for himself what they were doing. Several rounded vessels clipped off the stray vessel that was acting as a parasite to the transport watching the vessels jump into warp. The camera panned into the ship where the agonizing screaming was carried into a different piece of the parasite ship. Don followed after the sound of the dying screams in a room full of broken weapons left in crates. Zachary had a hand on his right side that seemed to be bulging---Don would need something sharp to properly cut the very mature egg eating him. And he was visibly _not_ sedated. The door closed behind Don with a soft woosh. The sound of buzzing was coming directly from the much thinner, shirtless man.

They had set up a trap, laid the bait, and bided their time.

"It's eating me," Zachary managed to say. "Eeeaaaaattinng meeeeee!"

"No, you're not going to be eaten alive, Don said.

"That's easy for you to say WHEN YOU'RE NOT THE ONE BEING EATEN!" Zachary replied.

"Uh huh, you're not in pain but you're freaked out that you're being eaten," Don said.

"Doesn't being eaten mean ANYTHING to you?" Zachary asked.

"Hold on," Don said.

Don shoved the arm rest against the squirming bulge of skin then made his way over toward the crate.

"Hold on? HOLD ON?" Zachary repeated, outraged. "I CAN'T HOLD ON LIKE THIS! Truly disturbing--IT'S EATING MY RIBS. MY RIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIiiiIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBS!"

Don saw the familiar pieces of what was apparently a laser pistol among the wreckage.

"I have to use the laser pistol to cut it out,"  Don said, then the man leaned forward with big eyes.

"NoooOOooo!" Zachary protested. "You're not experienced in _that_ field!"

"You can't operate on yourself with the pain you're in," Don slid the tools on. "You don't want to die in space. Now do you?" Zachary closed his eyes shaking his head. "I heard it is unrecommended to let a victim remove the source of their pain."

"Next time," Zachary's opened his eyes attempting to keep his cool. "Send that ninny to make sure that your beloved cat doesn't get into this kind of danger _again_."

"B-9 normally does," Don said.

"I sympathize for any poor soul to land into this predicament," he threw his hand back against the wall with a yelp. "Ah!"

"Where are the eggs that you were moving?" Don asked. 

"Right. . . here," Zachary said, with restraint as he gestured over his shoulder.

Don looked down to see the two eggs were held closely together appearing to be slightly stirring.

"They are getting ready to hatch," Don said.

Zachary looked over toward the eggs.

"I believe we can use the space t-rexs to our favor," Zachary said,

"No, no, no," Don said. "We are not going to have this ship stay connected."

"Threatening them will make them get off your ship," Zachary said. "They had made the hangar bay door open. Would you like to know how?"

"I like to," Don said.

"Hacking into the internal systems must be very easy from the outside," Zachary said. "Off shi---"

Zachary hissed out of pain, closing his eyes, lifting his head up toward the cieling and Don approached him with the completed make shift laser pistol. No wonder Will decided to rope in Smith in his plays, he was good at acting and it was certainly entertaining. And that is exactly what Zachary was doing. Why he was doing it was not beyond Don. When he crossed paths with Smith days earlier with the same infestation, he was not screaming out of pain or overacting. In fact, he was acting as though that there wasn't eggs implanted inside him when Don could see them moving below the man's skin before his eyes. Back then it hadn't been made as severe as it was made afterwards. It was Smith's way of lightening the mood in a very dangerous situation. Smith had a well kept record to be dramatic in dangerous situations.

Zachary slid out a knitting needle from his pocket then slipped it into the palm of his hand and ripped off a long thread dangling from the long sleeve shirt that was pitch black discarded alongside him. Don aimed the laser pistol at the bulging section of skin along Zachary's side and his fingers were trembling as he felt along for the trigger. He wasn't going to screw up. All he needed to do was make a long, wide incision into the skin and help the large egg out of the body. Don adjusted the intensity of the laser pistol then pressed the trigger guiding the hand down as a thin cloud of smoke erupted from the bulging section of torso.  Blue goo slipped out of the skin. Zachary gripped on to the handle above him closing his eyes keeping himself very still.

Don dropped the laser pistol to the side then yanked out the wiggling premature Ondeed then threw it toward the floor and shot at it using the phaser. The skin relaxed losing its swollen, tumor shape letting the arm rest fell off the man's side landing to the floor. Zachary cried out in pain slapping the deflating skin against his side closing his eyes as blood traveled between his finger tips. Zachary kept the skin pressed against him while sliding the thread into the small hole. He weaved the skin together using the long, thin fabric threads reaching up toward his right breast. It was fast and effective done before the major's eyes. Zachary relaxed dropping the needle to the floor with a relieved sigh staring toward the cieling as the hisses from the dying Ondeed infant's body was high pitched. Zachary was groaning, painfully, from the small ache that had arisen from his side. 

"Just. . . how. . ." Zachary said, slipping the needle into a small container and back into his pocket. "Do they know you hijacked the transport?"

"I told Octavius," Don replied.

"Oh no, you didn't," Zachary said, turning his head toward the major.

"I thought we were going to make it back to the Jupiter," Don said, earning a head shake.

"Never be arrogant," Zachary said, turning his attention toward Don. "It suits me more than you."

"You are right," Don said. "It does."

Zachary felt along the tightly threaded together skin.

"Got any idea how to get out of this mess?" Zachary asked, as Don's eyes darted toward the bars that made up the door to the repair shop. He slid the makeshift pistol on to the counter behind him.

"I got a good one." Don said, propping himself up then held his hand out. Zachary took the man's hand then lifted himself forward keeping with a "ah ah" earning a ache from his side and his hand went to his back earning a eye roll from Don. "Your back is fine."

"Easy for you to say," Zachary replied. "You weren't cut, stabbed, and jabbed by aliens! Oh, the horror!"

Don picked up the fallen arm rest including the phaser and fired at the bars only to find there was no effect. The pilot aimed the phaser in the direction of the paneling beside the bars and fired at it earning a loud cackle and smoke from the console. The bars rotated away back into their circular, large holes. Zachary picked up the makeshift laser pistol from the counter then picked up the two stirring eggs slouching them against his stinging side. A red hue echoed throughout the ship as the two men fled down the corridor. One of the light gray muscular aliens appeared at the corridor holding a phaser pistol that fired at them. Zachary ducked and Don pressed himself against the wall as the man beside him was trembling holding on to the makeshift laser pistol while cowering. Don landed a shot on the muscular light gray being's chest knocking them down against the floor.

The two men fled down the corridor heading back where they had came. Zachary's hand was lightly placed against the sewn up section of his torso that showed some swelling remaining being a odd bump. Zachary overheard the sound of a phaser from behind then shouted "DUCK!". The men ducked out of the line of fire then Zachary turned around then fired aimlessly at the direction of the oncoming muscular being. The laser pistol blast bounced against the glass bouncing from surface to surface. The alien being ducked as the two men ran on ahead making a run for it. The other members of the squad followed after the duo back on to the transport. Two of them followed after Don speeding through the corridor of the transport as the sound of their boots striking the rails to the hall echoed in the background rather noisily.

Don leaped forward grabbing on to a pole sending the two muscular individuals out into the cargo room then flipped back into the corridor and slapped his hand on to the console. The console surface outlined his hand in light blue. The doors closed on the two approaching muscular goons. There were two grunts from behind them so they turned to face the coming-to Shriekers. One of the muscular beings typed on to the shoulder screen very rapidly with terror on their face. The creature's appendages raised then lowered and tilted their heads swaying their pointed large tails from side to side. A loud, high pitch wail came out of the pair. The pair lunged out knocking down the frozen in place muscular beings. The muscular, unusual tinted beings grabbed on to the beaks of the shriekers and felt the hot, humid air from their mouths coming down their skin. The Shriekers leaped forward unexpectedly making the muscular beings let go with a scream. The Shriekers chopped off the beings heads then began to eat to their pleasure as gray blood poured down toward the floor.

Zachary dropped the two eggs landing against the floor chased by the still-on-the-chase muscular alien.

The eggs rolled away coming to a landing across from him against the wall.

Zachary turned toward the large, massive intimidating creature.

He was feeling around for the makeshift laser pistol with trembling hands.

"Please," Zachary plead, as a small noise was coming from behind the muscular injured individual. "Don't kill me! I am too young to die!" the laser pistol was laid on his lap while his fingers were twitching staring the ominous being. Don was running a few decks above them coming down. "Handsome, agile, and might I add useful when it comes to the crew morale? I can lend some earthly entertainment to your colleagues. Perhaps we can arrange a peaceful co-existence, perhaps--" A beep was coming from the arm screen then Zachary was grabbed by the neck lifted up against the wall and the phaser was held at his face.

"The next words out of your mouth will be your last, Terran," the muscular being said. "Choose wisely."

Zachary looked back in terror then a noise drew his attention off him and his eyes became frozen.

"The eggs have hatched," Zachary said, looking down past the muscular being.

The sound of two low rumbles that were a terrifying variation of purring started to intensely come from behind the two. It was smooth, deep, and subtle, It was a low frequency sound in placement of a roar that got its message across. The noise vibrated through their spines standing there frozen in the same scene. The muscular being abruptly let go of Zachary sending him falling to the floor in a slump regaining his breath. The tall, light gray being slowly turned around to face the two peculiar furry large colorful parrot but Tyrannosaurus Rex like beings with stubby small wing formations on their sides.

Zachary's grip on the makeshift laser was frozen as he looked on toward the hatchlings. They stood up to the elbow of the muscular being sizing him up. Zachary scooted out of the scene as the two hatchlings walked side by side eying at the heavily muscular being weighing their options. It was similar to how a Velociraptor pack would be hunting with a cornered prey that knew it was going to face its last altercation. Don came to a skidding halt when Zachary had appeared ahead of him stumbling to his feet  using the wall as his support looking over his shoulder. Don heard a alien scream from afar that made him stop in his tracks as the shirtless man ran toward him. Zachary grabbed the man by the shoulder then took him into the neighboring room and closed the door behind him. They listened to the dying screams of the muscular being occupied by the rumbles that echoed through the ship. Zachary slid his back down the wall and Don patched the quarters to the bridge.

"Robot, how many  of those robots are left?" Don asked.

"Two," The Robot's voice came over.

"Dead or alive?" Don asked.

"Alive," the Robot replied. "One on the bridge is unconscious and the other is located in the hangar bay."

"So I take it that our only cooperating friend is in the hangar bay," Don said.

"Affirmative,"  The Robot replied.

Don looked toward Zachary who seems terrified.

"No, I am not going to be your bait!" Zachary said. 

"Yes, you are," Don said.

"Why so certain of yourself?"  Zachary asked.

"You're the most unexpected person when it comes to pulling things off," Don said. "You are a sneaky man, Zach, and I need sneaky."

"You got me there," Zachary said, then looked on toward the door reluctantly. "They better not be fast eaters." 

"You go first," Don said.

"Because I am expendable?" Zachary asked. "How rude of you," he placed a hand on his chest with a insulted look. "How about you go first  and if I don't hear your scream then I will be right behind you."

Don typed into the control pad shaking his head. _Same old Smith._

"Aaaah, no,"  Don said,  turning his attention onto the man. "Go."

"You know I am going to attract the most nearest danger and give you a go ahead to the hangar bay," Zachary replied.

"Yep," Don said, with a nod. "Make it worth your time. You have a laser pistol. Use it." he typed on to the console. "Robot, get to the recharge station and wait there. Zach is coming with back up."

"Affirmative," The Robot replied. "And . . . be warned, the bridge is full of oil. Robot out."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Zachary said. "I should never have installed that automatically self-oiling system in. I don't need to draw him out! Perfectly neutralized! He is perfectly trapped on the bridge and unable to do any---" Zachary was shoved out through the doorway to the floor landing on his chest. 

The door whooshed shut behind him. He looked over toward the doorway. Zachary shuddered mentally reiterating to himself, _the things I do to go home_. He overheard the low, deep rumble from behind him as he stood in the center of the hallway. The hair all over his body raised up as he looked up feeling terror sweeping through his spine that tingled. Zachary leaped up to his feet then fled with the adolescent chasing after him. The creature clashed against the wall  smacking its tail against the glass making a run for the doctor. Don came out of the room then made his way  in the direction of the hangar bay with the phaser lowered to his side. The sounds of  the faint alien screaming had died in the distance from behind him. That was a mess that he wasn't going to clean up and that much was certain and the whole oil issue was problematic had it not been for the roombas that were stationed all over the ship. He made it to the hangar bay with a tense demeanor. The tattooed large being stood in front of the doorway. Don came to the center where their ships met.

"Leave now while you can," Don said.

"Not without my crewmates," the high pitched muscular being replied.

"What crew?" Don asked.

"The ones aboard your ship,"  There was a ding from the forearm device.

"Like I said, what crew?" The muscular being looked down toward the forearm mirror then grew a horrified look and turned their attention onto Don. "I am Major Don West of Earth and I am more than willing to finish what my zoo has started if you do not get off your feet off my ship."

The muscular being stepped back step by step with wary, cautious eyes on him as he had the phaser trained on the muscular alien. The hangar bay door slid open blocking view of the other vessel that detached and flew off leaving a small device on the side that was emitting a strange color with text that read " _WARNING, WARNING, DANGEROUS VESSEL. DO NOT APPROACH_ ". Don lowered the phaser with a sigh. Relief came over the man.

"Robot to Major West," The Robot's voice came over.

"West here," Don said, as a holographic screen appeared before him.

"Threat has been neutralized," The Robot stood in the center blocking view of the bridge from behind.

"Good," Don said. 

"Estimated time of clean up is in one hour," The Robot replied.

"How bad is it?" Don asked, concerned.

"Oh my god, stop playing with your food, Fido!" was overheard. "That is barbaric! TRULY DISGUSTING! APPALLING!"

"Recomendation is sit back and relax," The Robot replied. "Doctor Smith locked himself on the other doorway. The Roombas will be let out in fifty-nine minutes."

"And the other mess in corridor 3A?" Don asked.

"I will handle it," The Robot replied. "Lock your door. Robot out."

The screen vanished leaving Don sighing in relief as he looked up toward the glass fixtures that the camera panned up toward. The long, wide light fixtures shined a bright light. The bright light faded to become the sun where the transport was going past headed out of a portal. The planet was dark with blue jets of blue surges sparking a chain. The transport came closer and closer as the scene went into the transport. There was a holographic screen in front of Zachary that displayed the kind of creature that they were gong down for. The camera came toward the blue image that became a colorful bright pink mass with muscles and nerves that stood out among the skin. It was a four legged beast creature with spikes on the long curved back that had fur masking their eyes and lengthy thorny claws that dug into the earth. The creature backed off meeting the others in a corner as Don and Zachary had went under them surrounded the creatures eggs with their net guns. The tall large eggs fell to their side trapped by the extremely strong netting with a struggle. There was a loud distant roar that erupted in the background making the two men freeze looking on where it came from.

The Robot came out of the darkness then grabbed on to the two nets and dragged the squirming six feet tall eggs away. Zachary and Don shared a high five then a high pitch bird sound was heard from behind them. Don pressed on the screen set on his fore arm as Zachary began to flee shouting, "Wait for me, you bubble headed booby!" and Don turned around to face the camera then fired at it. The light shined in the way of the camera changing the screen again this time to a bright light that was coming from the cieling. The camera panned over to reveal Don was fast asleep in the pilots chair. The young doctor helped the pilot out of the chair placing the man's arm around his shoulder. The Robot sat down into the chair and continued the flight. The bright colors of the hall had dulled to simulate night. Zachary typed into a panel that had a gem below it. The gem glowed purple and the door wooshed open. He came into the room searching for the bed. He looked down at the couch and tilted his head.

He placed Don into the chair, afterwards Zachary slid the couch aside that screeched against the floor. From where the couch had once been propped against, there was the visible shape of a large square panel. Zachary tapped on the wall then stepped aside watching a bed slide out with pillows and a purple sparkling blanket. Zachary reached the long, cozy blanket back curling it to the side. He moved over toward the pilot then picked him up into his arms noting how heavy he was. It couldn't have been easy for the older man to drag him to safety in all that pain being eaten by the inside. The very thought of it made Zachary shudder but admire his counterpart. Having the strength to do that? It was extraordinary circumstance. He placed Don into the bed moving the blankets onto his chest with a relieved sigh. Zachary shook his head making his way out of the room.  

* * *

"Your flight plan will get the transport destroyed on the rails, Doctor Smith." 

Zachary jumped up from the chair with a cowardly shriek then took out a laser pistol and the screen in front of the chair turned to white. His finger moved toward the trigger as he leaned himself against the left arm rest with another had placed on the back rest. The young man lowered the laser pistol once he recognized the Robot.  

"I could have killed you," Zachary lowered the laser pistol with a grimace.

Zachary placed the makeshift laser pistol into the belt set alongside his thigh.

"I did not mean to startle you this way," The Robot said.

"How long have you been watching?" Zachary asked.

"Last five minutes," The Robot said, as Zachary cringed.

"Have to be doing it worse than your friend did on his first try," Zachary said.

"Severely," The Robot said. "Here I thought you were adaptable."

"I am!" Zachary said. "This is just very new to me."

Zachary moved toward the chair then typed in the simulation and the screen displayed the green glowing pathway with rails that were covered in what seemed to be moss curled all around it. The chair moved to his will. It was replicating the sounds of what was a roller coaster at a high velocity going over rails that were firmly in place but old and well used.

"This is a spaceship not a airplane," The Robot replied.

"I know that!" Zachary snapped back.

"I recommend viewing it as riding a space bicycle," The Robot said.

"OH!" Zachary said, turning the chair in the direction of the Robot. "Like you've ridden a bicycle!" He turned his attention back on to the screen tightening his grip on the dark, wide sticks situated on the edges of the arm rest. "That is _outrageous_. Preposterous. Absurd."

"That I have," The Robot said. "A space bicycle built for robots."

The screen glowed red and then there was a bight flash of light that was followed by 'Simulation terminated'.

"Look what you made me do!" Zachary said, throwing his hands in the air then placed them into his lap.

"It was specifically tailored for me in a Robot race," The Robot said. "The Robinsons lives depended on me."

". . . A . . . _Robot_. . . race. . . you say?" Zachary asked, folding his arms leaning into the chair tilting his head.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "Will Robinson taught me how to ride a space bicycle."

"You had a good teacher," Zachary said.

"I was lucky that I did not need the training wheels after being trained for a day," The Robot said. "I believed it was not going to go in my favor."

"Robots are supposed to be better than humans," Zachary said.  "There was no chance that you would lose."  
  
"I was not built to ride," Robot said.  
  
"What did your space bicycle look like?"  Zachary asked, intrigued.  
  
"A bicycle," The Robot said. "Only more heavier, pedals were set in front of me, and had a larger butt rest for me to rest in. The space bicycle was covered in glitter that got all over the oldest member of the group."  
  
"Tailor made for you," Zachary said. "Shouldn't you get your energy pack recharged?"  
  
"I have enough of a charge to last me for two weeks," The Robot said. "I can tolerate observing you attempt to fly."  
  
"Attempting," Zachary said. "More like learning."  
  
"You will be in pain when you make the flight if it goes to the same path that led to the attack," The Robot said. "The reminder will keep you focused."  
  
 "I prefer not to have it that way," Zachary replied. "No pain."  
  
"I have a preference that it ends that way for everyone involved, Doctor Smith," The Robot said.  
  
Zachary turned the chair toward the screen then cupped his hands together placing them on to his lap.  
  
"The reality in this situation is that someone is going to get hurt," Zachary said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "We can use your skills should you be capable of performing."

"I fully plan to be around when this transport leaves Ondeedinius," Zachary said. "If I have to put myself together then I must."

"That is music to my ears," The Robot said. "Speaking of music, you're terrible at it."

"You never heard me SING before!" Zachary said, insulted. 

"I have, and there is good reason to believe you are worse at it here," The Robot said.

"What is keeping you going?" Zachary asked. "To continue this mission?"

"Hope, Doctor Smith," The Robot replied. "Hope."

"That hope of yours might be blown away," Zachary replied, sadly. "Don't have your hopes too high."

"You do not have evidence to conclude that outcome," The Robot said.

"I like this plan to succeed, Robot," Zachary said, sincerely. "Truly."

The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm. 

"Am I malfunctioning or did I hear you being honest?" The Robot asked, sounding unsure.

"But we are making a different timeline now from the one that alternate space pod came from and you may return to the Robinsons empty handed," Zachary looked on apologetically toward the Robot. Regretful. "Given that we have a pissed off Robinson on our tail who will undoubtedly jeopardize the mission. . ." Zachary shook his head. "It is not tipped in your favor."

"I thought you were talking about yourself," The Robot said, bobbing his head down. "How the rescue mission will be useless as he will be far too gone."

"Speaking of who. . . he could be suffering a fate far worse than death thanks to those ugly, unhelpful space cicadas," Zachary replied. "He may not come back from that. It's not hard to think he is when they are sufficiently advanced enough to wear protective, hard suits to protect their delicate and soft skin."

"He will be fine once we get to the Jupiter 2," The Robot said, then moved away to the other side of the room as Zachary grabbed onto the rounded parts of the arm rest. "I will be checking on our animals." The Robot turned away then resumed going on.

"It is just like riding a space bicycle, Zachary," Zachary reminded himself, as the Robot wheeled away. "A space bicycle."

The screen was illuminated in blue in the dark, circular room as the simulation began to play.

* * *

Don slipped out of bed that morning rubbing his back. His droopy eyes were opening and closing. He tripped and fell landing on the top of a table. Don groaned then propped himself to his feet and made his way over toward the clothing replicator then typed in his figure into the keyboard. The keyboard retracted sliding back into the wall. A set of clothes appeared on the center piece with a colorful outfit. He looked toward the screen that displayed the path to Ondeedinius. They had one last planet to visit. The ride to their prime destination would take a few hours if they used the quickest but dangerous short cut on the rails. Don nodded to himself then went toward the shower taking the clothes with him. Eventually, Don came out  of the bathroom tucking in his shirt. He traveled his way out of the cabin to meet up with the Robot.

"Good morning, Robot," Don said.

"Good morning, Major West," The Robot replied.

"How was the night?" Don asked

"Asides to the wails of the newly made Ass Blasters from the two extra Shriekers that Doctor Smith retrieved, my audios have been perfect," The Robot said, Don came to a stop in his tracks with a confused look on his face.

"Ass Blasters?" Don said. "The Shriekers evolved into Ass Blasters? Huh. I wonder why Zach left _that_ out."

"He told me they are the Carriers," The Robot said. There was a long pause between them and the Robot registered what was going to happen. "He was going to surprise you."

"I must see these Ass Blasters," Don said.

"Doctor Smith took the Shooters to his bedroom," The Robot said. "This version of him has gone insane after less than a month in space."

"People go mad for far less things," Don said. "He is fine. If he were eaten, one of us would have heard."

"Affirmative," The Robot said, then pressed on a panel. "After you, Major West."

Don walked in to the room to face a see through wall. Behind the wall was the exact creature that he had faced earlier in the beginning of their partnership except they were laid on their side while moaning. The creatures raised their head up clicking their beaks together then lowered back down against the warm, slick and gray floor. In the center of them were six eggs that had been apparently laid during the night. There were two sets of long bones across from two large broken in half shells on each side of the cell. Don turned in the direction of the Robot.

"And he said not to feed the Shriekers," Don said.

"Ass Blasters are a different evolution. They get a bad stomach ache," The Robot replied. "if I tossed in another chicken leg _then_ they would fall into a food coma."

"A food coma?"  Don asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

"If that keeps them occupied for the next few hours then I am good with it," Don said.

"We must collect the eggs," The Robot said, then his claws tapped on to a screen and materialized a net.

Don looked over toward the duo as the barrier went down.

"Shame that we won't need them," Don said.

"On the contrary, they are capable of mating and carrying three eggs per Ass Blaster," The Robot replied.

"What about Shriekers?" Don asked.

"Every delivery bird needs their protection," The Robot said. "We will still need them to drive the Ondeed species to extinction." 

Don stepped in the Robot's way shaking his hand.

"We are not doing that," Don said.

"Is that what you not want?" The Robot asked, bobbing his head in alarm.

"No," Don said. "yes," he admitted. "But that means we would have to do that all over again in ours."

"Negative," The Robot said. "According to my Intergalactic tapes, they were driven to extinction by several monarchies and Galactic that sent bacteria down to their homeworld that ate them alive. They became extinct within the month."

"We are going to rescue Smith, nothing more, nothing less," Don said. "They can take care of sand worms after twenty-four hours and those events that lead to their extinction will happen without us."

"The chances are that they would be able to handle the sand worms in between the creatures we will unleash on them are incredibly thin," The Robot said.

"It's a rescue mission, Robot," Don said. "The animals are just a distraction. A very good one."

"A distraction," The Robot said, then bobbed his head down with a tone that said he wasn't convinced. "Right."

The Ass Blasters groaned raising their head up revealing their beaks and unique mouths to him. And they smelled really bad. Don joined the Robot who handed him another net. He placed three eggs into the net following the same motion done by the Robot. They walked out of the cell then Don turned the panel on to the cell powering up the force fields. They moved the eggs into a large cool box that had large circular holes in threes. The Robot closed the lid as Don moved toward Zachary's quarters. He typed in the code then watched the door open. He poked his head to see Zachary was snoring away with two Shooters laid on his stomach that were also snoring away in high pitches by opening their beaks by two inches then closing them.

The Robot came over to the man's side then shifted toward him then clacked his red claws together and in a moment appeared a golden goblet with water resting inside. The Robot handed the goblet to the pilot. Don walked forward then splashed the water on to the snoring man. Zachary bolted up with a startle placing his hands on to the tops of the two Shooters. Don placed the cup on to the counter alongside him.

"You should have told me that the Ass Blasters were the carriers before we went out," Don said.

"I was going to but you left before I could," Zachary said, wiping off the water from his face with the snoozing Shooter's back then lowered it down to his lap. "At some point, a man has to chose another way of getting the eggs that doesn't surprise them."

"Like Earth still having them?" Don said.

Zachary shook his head.

"No, they went extinct around last year," Zachary said, moving the little Shooter to his side including the other one. "Travis Gummer lead a planetary wide hunt shortly after Burt Gummer's passing. All except for El Blanco who is trapped in Perfection."

"You're going to be the bait for the four baby bats," Don said, Zachary grew a confused expression.

"When did we graduate from eggs to baby animals?"  Zachary asked.

"If they are anything like the ones from the one I knew, they grow very quickly after hatching," Don said.

Zachary lowered back onto the bed.

"Anything I need to know?" Zachary asked.

"They hug you to death as adults," Don said.  "As babies though. . . It's just a hug."

"Did you go through with them to Ondeedinius?" Zachary prodded.

There was a long pause from the pilot as he looked toward the floor then looked up toward Zachary.

"I took one," Don said. "And it was the worst mistake I had made."

"You got caught, Major," Zachary said, softly. "You won't get captured this time around."

"I will start flying after breakfast," Don said.

"No, no, no, no!" Zachary bolted up to his feet alongside the unbothered Shooters.

"Flying after breakfast?" Don asked.

"You are _not_ using the most hated food rations in the microwave, the most bland and dull piece of machinery known to man!" Zachary belted out then his voice began to calmer syllable by syllable. "You will have a real, _decent_ meal before you go flying me off to a super bat planet. Afterwards, I am taking a much needed sonic shower."

It was over in a second and Zachary had bolted past the man headed his way down the corridor heading for the kitchen leaving a almost shell shocked Don standing there in front of the doorway. The Robot typed in the code into the doctor's quarters. The Shooters raised their heads up high and shrieked then jumped down toward the floor. The door to the cabin closed his eyes. Don caught the sight of what seemed to be artificial sand decorating the floor of the quarters while the doors whooshed close on him. He knelt down then rubbed the sand between his fingers. Pieces of sand had scooted out of the cabin.

"Where did he get all the sand from. . ." Don said.

* * *

The transport came out of the portal. It passed by three moons headed toward a dark planet tipping sideways coming closer to the planet that had two suns in its orbit. The most interesting sight to see from a person who lived on a planet their entire lives with one sun typically left humans stunned and in awe all except for Don. Don had seen orbits with different numbers of suns and moons in different solar systems that the Jupiter 2 had been. He turned the spacecraft away from a large protruding mountain spinning in circles with what appeared to be forming at the top in the partially dark scenery. The transport tore through the ground leaving a large hole behind as it tunneled through the ground. The transport came to a stop inside  a cave and the sharp tip receded until it was the familiar flat hood. The back end of the transport slid down. Zachary looked on holding a short stick. He twisted the stick in half then shook it from to side. A  bright green light illuminated from the stick.

"Are you sure this is the cradle for the super Bats?" Zachary asked.

"I am very certain of it," Don replied.

"So certain enough to say I won't need a spacesuit for this mission," Zachary said. 

"Their teeth doesn't develop for another five hours," Don said. 

"Five hours," Zachary shuddered, dramatically. "Five hours."

"Be as noisy as you can be," Don said. "They like noisy prey. Makes it easier for them to find in the dark."

"Do the babies hug on to the prey long enough for the parents to find them and prepare dinner?" Zachary asked.

"Uh huh," Don said. "It won't be that heavy."

Zachary faced the cave then back toward Don with a grimace.

"The things I do to go home," Zachary whined, then walked down the platform.  

Don pressed the red button to the hangar bay door as soon as Zachary was inside the cave. The bright green light illuminated against the five foot nine man's figure as he held the stick up in front of him. There were a series of sticks attached to the belt strapped along his waist. He looked in both directions taking his first few steps in the dark as the gray light from the space craft began to vanish from behind him.

"Go deeper into the cave and you'll find them in less than a hour!" Don said, as the door closed behind Zachary.

The Robot came beside the man.

"What now, Major West?" The Robot asked.

"We wait," Don said. "If he doesn't come back within five hours, then we have to carry on this mission on our own with the risk we're taking."

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

"Besides, who wants a lousy transport in exchange to perform a rescue mission?" Don asked.

"People who have to run away," The Robot replied.

"Go to the recharge unit, Robot," Don said. "You will need that big charge for tomorrow morning."

The Robot bobbed his head up then down and went up the flight of stairs toward the corridor. Don looked over toward the doorway wearing a concerned look. He was used to Smith screwing up plans, royally. But this was a different situation that should ease him. It didn't ease the man a bit. Since Don knew what was going to happen and what could happen afterwards, the distinctive 'Something is going to go terribly wrong somewhere' no matter how hard they were going to try to avoid it feeling. It was a feeling that he called friend in his military service.  Don leaned his back against the wall and waited with his arms folded. The only thing that could reassure him that they would get out of this mission in one piece was hope. Thin, delicate hope. If they had succeeded in the mission in the original timeline it could only mean that Zachary did come back. 

Personally, he wanted the mission to be a success and everyone to get what they wanted. Don sighed, turning his attention up toward the wall. John was bound to figure out that he wasn't being truthful about the vacation any day now and was bound to come searching for them in various means. Through help, actually. The kind of help that soared in space that was in need of help as well and the two bonding over their problems then helping each other. He wondered how Judy was fairing. She had be doing a good job at overseeing her brother as well as Penny. The youngest of the family had a tendency to go after Smith and make problems even worse that had to be solved by the parent with help from the Robot. Help saved the day when it came to the Jupiter 2's family problems.

Help was going on a long leg for Don. Don could recall all the sorts of help they had been given while stranded in space searching for Alpha Centauri. He tapped his fingers against his shoulder, patiently waiting. Centauri seemed like a fabled place to reach but the evidence of its existence was overwhelming. Those few moments where they spent time on the planet were snatched away and they were back where they had started. If help could get them get there---it occurred to Don that he could use the computer on the ship to find the course. There could be a map that lead directly into it. He hadn't bothered to think about in the last few days. The hyper drive system added with the new star chart could finally bring them to Alpha Centauri.

But the differences between their universes made it less likely that the computer could find Alpha Centauri and match it up with their starcharts. Zachary was younger by twenty years, the Jupiter 2 didn't look like the Jupiter 2, and the laser pistols were too different. He couldn't use their starcharts to find Alpha Centauri and he knew it. Don sighed, looking down toward the floor. He had to bet that there was a medical space station was somewhere nearby Ondeedinius's solar system. He hadn't bothered to check which he should do that to be certain that Zachary could be treated should he get stabbed by accident. He turned his gaze up toward the wall. There was a loud knocking from the door that jerked the man's attention off then moved the leveler down. 

Zachary's head looked like it was floating in the darkness lacking the glow in the dark stick as he boarded the ship. Don was struggling not to coo at the squeaking, furry animals wrapped around the saboteur. Don turned the lights off then the blue neon lights installed into the floor turned on.

"Think this is funny?" Zachary asked.

"No," Don said. _But I wish the others were here to see this._ He was fortunate to have acquired one of the most highly advanced transports. Because the transport did have security cameras stationed around so of course he could share this image of squeaking, moving furry creatures with their pitch black backs standing exposed clinging on to the unhappy doctor to the pilot.

"I didn't get paid enough in the United Global Space Force for this," Zachary said, earning raised unanimous eyebrows from Don.

"Global?" Don asked.

"I take it was just the United State," Zachary said, at the momentarily stunned pilot.

"So Earth dying brought everyone together. . . " Don said. "That's remarkable."

Zachary sighed, while placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes, Major," Zachary said, exasperated.  "They did. Don't you realize how certain doom brings groups of people together?" he turned toward the man. "No matter hard or difficult it is to prevent it? It should have occurred to you back in med bay that Earth united against the threat."

"It didn't," Don said. "I couldn't see that ever happening." Zachary's face softened, linking his hands behind his back.

"It is capable of it," Zachary said. "Every civilization is capable of it."

"Nice bats," Don said, rubbing his chin with a smirk.

"You know very well how big they are at FULL SIZE!" Zachary said, dramatically. "Those super **big** Bats?" he raised his arms up after unlinking his hands then waved them to demonstrate the tight grip the super bats had on him. The babies squeaked louder than before so he stopped and his fingers clenched against the palm of his hands. "You left out the part where they are very tall, deadly creatures with big mouths! I was nearly swallowed by it!" he turned away, dramatically, placing a hand against his forehead. Don was widely grinning with his arms folded. "The hooOOooRRooOOOR!" he lowered his hand with a visible tremble. "Almost . . . swallowed . . . alive!" he turned back in the direction of Don with furious eyes. "I had to hike my way up to the esophagus where I was thrown up in a pile of blood. I don't miss the dinosaurs on Earth but they would kill their human prey BEFORE SWALLOWING WHOLE! I know you left that out intentionally because you were still angry about the newly minted Ass Blasters!"

"That was worth this solo mission," Don said, holding his index finger up then lowered it. "Who's idea was it to bring back dinosaurs?"

Zachary started to turn away then turned back toward Don with a ' _really?_ " look that faded.

"Thank the lord that John Hammond never existed on your Earth," Zachary said.

It was then Don noticed that the man's hands were dripping red liquid, his hair was flattened against his head covered in slimy green goo mixed with red, and there seemed to be long scratches that seem somewhat deep decorating his face. A pink tongue was licking up the blood from beside his neck. Zachary turned away then marched on leaving a very baffled pilot who wore a 'what the hell' expression on his face. He closed the door behind him as one of the mother creatures were crawling toward the ship. The hangar bay door closed on the claw severing it half sending the screaming super bat on to their back. The transport tore through the same hole toward the surface at high speed where it broke through the planet.

From the background, Don's voice could be heard coming after him, "I don't see any spikes in your boots that could have helped you climb---"

"Be a dear and help me get these stupid, furry BEASTS OFF ME!"

* * *

Don saw a herd of cows in the distance.

"How many cows do we need?" Don asked.

"The heavy, beefy ones," Zachary said. "I believe fifty would do. If you want the army and the hatchlings to grow quickly then they need real food."

"And replicator food won't do it?" Don asked.

"They are very picky eaters," Zachary said. "Some like theirs without preservatives, some like their food prepared, and some just like to eat it alive."

Don raised the binoculars.

"That's a problem," Don said. "Given the number of cows are over there, it won't be easy leading them in."

"Simple, we separate a good portion of the super cows," Zachary replied. "and use your beloved friend to lure the rest into the ship."

"You want a stampede inside THAT vessel," Don asked, gesturing over his shoulder.

Zachary paused, his face spilling what he was thinking of, then turned his attention back on.

"Not the way you are thinking of it," Zachary took a bite of the potato chip. "We will need a dog."

"We don't have a dog," Don said.

"I do," Zachary said, earning a head turn from Don. "but it's a puppy."

"You didn't come in with a dog," Don said.

"We did," Zachary said.

Zachary went into the ship then came back a minute later with a squirming Shooter.

"Zach," Don said, his eyes widening and shook his head. "No."

"We have the technology to bring the creature back from the ground," Zachary said.

"We are not going to do that! It could get killed and then we're be down a Shooter by one," Don said. "One very important Shooter." Zachary considered the counter argument thoughtfully then turned his attention back down on to the man sitting on the middle of the platform.

"I understand your anger at yourself for not bringing another super bat," Zachary said, gently. "But you need a army." he pat on the creature's side. "A army that they can provide during the long trip to Ondeedinius."

The Robot came down the ramp.

"I have analyzed the method of communications performed between the Shooters," the Robot announced. "I believe it can be done."

"How do they communicate?" Don asked.

"Chirps, Major West," The Robot replied, then turned toward Zachary and made chirping sounds that were returned by the Shooter. "They are willing to cooperate."

"If that Shooter runs off then it's all on you, _Smith_!" Don said, pointing toward Zachary using his last name as a sharp edged sword.

"You can shoot me for all I care," Zachary said. "and I wouldn't apologize for it."

Zachary lowered the Shooter down toward the ground then watched it slink into the grass.

Don got up to his feet. They watched a small, but visible mound travel from the hill toward a distant group of very fat, large cows in the distance moving quickly across from the one that Don had his eyes on. Don watched the herd flee then turn around heading in his direction. It was working! It was working! Don's eyes grew big as he turned his head toward Zachary to find that he was missing and so was the Robot. They came closer toward the transport. In the next moment, Don was yanked up on to the top of the transport and slid on to the roof.

"Phew," Don said, looking over the edge. "That was a close one."

"Your mission is going to be a smashing success," Zachary said.

"It is," Don said, this time sounding confident about the matter with a smile. "It is."

"Do me a favor and don't tell them who helped you," Zachary said. "I will lie about my identity and you can play along. It's best that they _do not know_."

Don looked over toward the recent saboteur.

"I can do that," Don said, nodding his head appearing to be relaxed regarding the situation. 

The two men looked over the edge observing the cows plow right into the transport.

"Like I said," Zachary said, sounding pleased of himself. "A dog."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alien species name, Ondeed, came when I spelled 'indeed' wrong when chatting with a friend on tumblr. LOL. The buzzing, the rhino horn, and the Ondeed armor were the only things I knew about them when I began to write this long ass one shot. Graboids just actually flew in and volunteered to help. I cackled more then I should have when it came to Zachary getting into a problem.

Las Vegas by Elvis Presley played in the background as the transport flew out of the blue tunnel coming toward a dark planet that had a orange spiderweb sprawling over much like three of its moons. There were shots of Zachary escorting Shriekers into escape pods by running in the space suit then jumping out while shivering and closing the door behind him. The Robot closed each of the doors then Zachary typed in the command on the big, bulky gray button on the corner that was set in the center of the escape pod corridor. The three pods ejected with Shriekers hurling toward the habitable moons. Don piloted the space craft toward one of the protection grid appearing to be uneasy. From the background the three balls were caught in flames hurling through the atmospheres of the planets becoming smaller and smaller to the human eye. Zachary came over to the side of Don then looked on to see the grid.

"Ah, they got a grid," Don said. "All their self-defense systems must be aimed for our vessel."

"A very protected grid," The Robot said. "That was not there before."

"Fortunately, it won't be there long," Zachary said.

"This is alien technology, Zach, you can't break something you are not familiar to," Don said.

"This technology is very familiar because we're at the same level of advancement when it comes to these," Zachary gestured toward the station. "When there is a will, there is a way like your desire to retrieve your ill-fated friend." he gestured toward the planet on the view screen. "I will use the most powerful image in the known universe to break the grid. Such as sending it in to the scanners."

"Earth is that dark and gritty here," Don said, as Zachary lifted the helmet up while raising his puzzled eyebrows.

"No?" Zachary said. "It's not violent."

"I can't imagine a powerful image without violence," Don said.

"Pity your soul, Major," Zachary said, turning away as the Robot's head bobbed up standing behind the rails.

"What are you doing?"  The Robot inquired.

"Hold on a moment," Zachary said, his fingers flying on the keyboard through a long intense set of coding. A new page popped up with a white background and large sprawling word decorated in flowers with a long object below it. "EUREKA!" A sinister smile grew on the man's face from under the helmet. "Google!"

"Google?" Don asked.

"It's a good thing," Zachary said. "Now, where was I?" he cracked his knuckles. "Ah right, preparing a meme."

Zachary set in more words until images decorated the scene that consisted of a street with a man highlighted in orange with unusual, dark eyes that didn't belong to him staring toward the left while holding his hands together in the distance in a matching white outfit and a dark belt. A yellow butterfly appeared with flames in the image in the directions were staring at. He added a more words to the image then pressed enter. The escape pods crashed down into the forest of the moons. The doors tore open then the Shriekers leaped up landing on the ground side by side and loudly shrieked drawing the attention of more terrifying, odd, but unique creatures. Some of them appeared to be harmless. There were light blue very tall tardigrade but rhino-cicada beings raising their head up lacking armor at the twisted sound echoing through the forest. It took seconds for them to begin becoming alarmed as the Shriekers were charging their way with their mouths open as the camera went inside then went out to reveal the Robot's rubber parts.

"Go!" Zachary said. "It's ready to go!"

Don piloted toward the planet feeling uneasy then glanced over toward Zachary who was staring at the view screen holding on to the station.

"What did you do?" Don asked. "Tell me it won't get us caught."

Zachary turned his attention on to the man.

"Just bare with me, Major," Zachary said. "Buuuutt. . . The ship has to be caught for it to work."

"Zach!" Don said.

"Your plan will work," Zachary said. "I have the utmost confidence in it."

Several rounded camera objects flew after the transport than scanned it.

"We're going to be shot down," Don said. "This image better work faster."

"The only one who will be shot down today is the Ondeeds," Zachary said.

The ship trembled.

"They're firing at us," Don said.

"Give it a few more seconds," Zachary said, as the transport trembled from side to side.

The bright grid vanished on the view screen and the machines went idle

"Grid has shut down," The Robot said.

"What was that?" Don asked, as Zachary leaned back locking his fingers together placing them on the back of his neck with a satisfied sigh.

"A good day to be a meme," Zachary said. "I had to do it to 'em, a President Barack Obama Hello Kitty meme, and questioning if something is what it is not," That earned a confused look from Don and a tilt from the Robot. Zachary set the image up on the screen then turned back in the direction of the pilot. "See?"

Don squinted leaning forward from the chair then leaned back against the chair.

"All I see is a man at night in the distance holding his hands that looks suspicious," Don said.

"Wrong image,"  Zachary turned back then typed on the keyboard very fast.

"Oh, that---" Don said, then stopped very disturbed as the orange light reflected off the screen "That has a really dark energy about it."

"Warning, warning," The Robot announced. "There is a virus embedded in that image!"

"And you're a street sign!" Zachary retorted.

Zachary deleted the image as the song Las Vegas grew stronger and louder as the transport tore through the atmosphere hurling through the atmosphere until it came down to a neat and orderly city that was bustling with life in the most unique way. There were signs that had neon lights that had unique, odd lettering signs and humanoid creatures in the form of holograms in the center of attention. The Transport soared through toward what seemed to be a circular dome that connected to two pyramids that had hundreds of windows flickering on and off buzzing in multiple colors. The transport hovered in the dark clouds that masked it. The song died down until it was part of the background.

"How many Shriekers do we got in the cargo bays?" Don asked.

"Last time I checked, three hundred," Zachary said. "Possibly more."

"Five hundred sixty-seven, Doctor Smith," the Robot corrected.

"This transport is bigger than it looks," Zachary said.

"Lord Octavius holds prisoners in his tower," The Robot said. On the screen appeared a holographic representation of the compound outlined in light blue with a black background followed by a unique sizzling sound from the holo-emitter that was going softly. "The pyramids are the energy factory that powers up most of the technology on this planet are conjoined by the underground tunnel and give off a very hot temperature from floor 1. The floor is down at room temperature. On our last visit to the compound, they did not have wooden floors or hard floors."

"Just vulnerable, exposed soil," Don said.

"That can work in your favor," Zachary said. "They must have a dislike over a cold, slippery floor."

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "They do have a security system on each floor with security HQ neighboring it," the screen displayed the layered models to each floor that seemed to have stairs alongside projections of elevators that were moving carrying what was likely dozens of humans being lead by much thinner variations of Ondeeds without armor. The holographic projection had moving transparent blue figures that seemed to be moving around for different tasks. "Hundreds of terrans live in the tower inside their blocks. Their rooms are secured by the same security system that patrols unwanted individuals from attempting to pose any kind of harm to the residents or provides a means to rescue." The screen focused on a small, but big enough room that reminded Zachary of a old fashioned hotel room on Earth except more primitive. That was just one of many blocks. "According to the reports I was able to sort through before our departure, the main target is in the Octavious's personal nurturing section where human terrans under his rule thumb can watch through live feed to see what happens when one tries to terrorize the Ondeeds."

"You're going to shut that down for us, Zach," Don said.

"Why not the Robot?" Zachary said, gesturing toward the being. "Surely, this simple machine--"

"They know what I look like," The Robot cut Zachary off.

"Can't you use the computer to do that from long distance?" Zachary asked.

"It only works for a limited amount of time," The Robot said. "It has to be done up close and personal."

"Too limited," Don said, regretfully lowering his head.

"That is the second step where it went wrong," Zachary acknowledged. "The recruited back up died during the operation."

"Yes," Don said. "They did."

"In order to terminate the program for longer than five minutes, the power grid must be shut down manually," The Robot said. "It has been sent to your suit," there was a ding that loudly came from the spacesuit. "This is how our first attempt resulted for the main hub of Ondeedinius." A damaged city appeared on the screen that was the aftermath of the first rescue mission with large creatures roaming through the streets. Zachary gazed toward Don in a way almost terrified stepping back from the man. He turned his attention off Don back on to the screen to see what the city looked now. "They are very capable of repairing damage done a week ago very effectively."

"Admiring the Ondeeds?" Don asked, raising his head up toward the Robot raising a brow.  "I didn't take you for a admirer, Robot."

"Negative," the Robot replied, his head whirring. "I am impressed. I am disturbed. They used the carrier slave force to repair the damages. Mostly terrans."

"They used slaves," Zachary said, in disgust while his hands balled up into tight fists as Don grew startled. " ** _Slaves!_** " was repeated for emphasis.

"I didn't realize they were owned as slaves," Don said. "What I was told, they were workers."

"They are viewed as property and nothing more," The Robot said.

"That is _SLAVERY!_ " Zachary said.  "I would have been very useful here a long time ago . . ."The Robot bobbed his head up and Don grew a questioning look. "for a very a handsome reward."

"Legally, that is what they are," Don said. "This is nothing compared to some of the missions that I have gone on the Jupiter 2."

Zachary's eyes grew big in horror turning his head toward the pilot.

"When I was a boy, I believed that space was supposed to be hopeful and optimistic and friendly," Zachary said. "Space was supposed to be filled with aliens that are better at being human THAN I AM," Zachary reiterated. "Not worse." Don lowered his head, sighing with his hands cupped together.  "Aliens using humans as construction workers--NO, NO, NO," Zachary shook his hands. "AS _SLAVES_ NO LESS. That is no way to treat humans incubating their _offspring_." He leaned against the wall visibly sickened by the visual trying to keep himself holding together. "Why . . . Why those ungrateful, self-centered suits of armor."

"Dooming people to die down there," Don said. "I don't know how I can live with that."

Zachary looked up toward the disturbed pilot's direction.

"You're giving them freedom," Zachary said.

"No," Don said. "We are being terrorists."

"You're not the one being a terrorist," Zachary said. "You're being a rescuer."

"Don't rescuers come with help for the survivors?" Don asked.

"From what you have told me and what I have learned about the Ondeed incubation cycle: For those survive by the escape pods and suffer the physical side effects of having been a carrier for so long. . ."  Zachary paused looking on down toward the window.  "Being eaten by a Shrieker would be kind. Let alone being squeezed to death. Life force sucked out then corpse played with while being eaten and all other ways those babies that are bound to hatch from their eggs need to eat. Terrorists don't try to save people, Major," Zachary turned away then headed toward the corridor raising his voice. "That is a red line line that divides you from me!"

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

"Cry 'Havoc' and let slip the dogs of war!" Zachary's voice echoed back.  
  
"Act 3, Scene 1, line 273 of William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar," the Robot acknowledged.

"Dogs of war," Don said. "It's just a rescue mission. A rescue mission that won't go wrong."

Don typed on the forearm screen that lowered his body temperature down then jumped out from the chair and took the power pack out. He slipped the power pack into the side compartment alongside his thigh then closed it. The pilot bolted back into the chair as he searched a proper place to send the army down. The door to the Shrieker's opened to reveal they were stacked upon each other similar to a group of cheerleaders cheering on for their team. The Shriekers sensors opened all at once and Zachary's heated figure stood out to them. He fled down the corridor easily outrunning them headed toward the hangar bay. Some of them were exploring the transport being noisy alongside each other. Don heard them coming from behind him keeping his composure and remaining still. Their sensor organs opened to observe the cold room then turned around and headed the same way back they came. Most of the Shriekers were crashing against each other coming after the man.

Zachary pressed on his helm, replying "I hope you have found a landing!" as the hangar bay doors opened.

"That," Don said, tilting the transport upwards among the clouds. "I have."

Zachary gripped onto the roof of the hangar bay then flipped on to the top where he clung on to while watching them soar toward the street in slow motion.

* * *

" _Chin cha-cha-chala chin chin chin chen chen chen chala chin chin cha-la-la chin-china lala_!" came a up beat male voice over the speakers in the tune to _Jump the Line Shake Senora_ in a scenery that seemed to be a restaurant with a tent above the Ondeeds.

There were candles set on each table that had couples. At one of these tables sat a hopeless romantic Ondeed named Clarance Cachalla the daughter of one of the most respected and well known politicians in the legislation behind the Ondeed Monarchy. She was waiting for the date to arrive. A date, Ostevine, that had ghosted her over thirty-three times and she understood his reluctance at being out in public. They had recently graduated from being at one of the most favorite, liked places the male wanted to be at under the darkness. They had spoken at length getting to know each other. She was in her middle age ready to settle down and have a family with someone not interested in having eggs. She remembered his voice that reminded her the cruelest of the winter wind on Deslaisia. A piece of a far more pleasant memory.  
  
Cachalla remembered how the winter was always cold from outside her suit when visiting it with her grandfather and his carriers dangling from anti-gravitational rope heading off to drop them off to a Carrier Maternity Home as they screamed in agony struggling to stand  and their suits had widened in width to accommodate for the enlarged eggs ready to hatch and be transported over toward a criminal carrier selected for nurturing -- As it turned out there were lots of criminals put on a death sentence -- the newborns up until they were old enough to be sapient. It was a grizzly process. A process done out of sight from the Ondeed general public. A sight that one should be allowed to see. Cachalla had watched one of her grandfather's long time carrier die before her eyes over a weekend when camping with her ill-experienced uncle who had been forbidden from owning or having been given responsibility when her grandfather was off dealing  with a fresh batch of carriers delivered to his estate. A experience that made her swear off having children.

The carrier screaming in pain as the newborns were poking their noses up through the skin.  She can still see the little circular mound and the shape of eyes standing out among the skin poking forward in a way that was reminiscent of a duckling trying to hatch. Her uncle, being stupid, did the operation with a butter knife and without proper equipment. There was so much blood in the kitchen. The screams from the newborns were noises that she would never forget. She could still hear it clearly in her ears. It wasn't the right way to live. It was a harsh reminder of the Ondeed life and its cost. Someone had to die for her to grow up. It was a practice that had to end, someday, but not in her lifetime. The memory of the Terran dying before her eyes and twitching as they died was firmly implanted in her mind. A memory that made her have nightmares for most of her life, a reason why she had surgically had her horns removed from her many legs, and fingers so that it was a rounded, flat tip and made her feel more Terran than Ondeed. A Ondeed living among strangers in a barbaric civilization. This kind of civilization always had its ends throughout history that were recorded to be very gruesome and slow. 

She had a deep sigh then took a sip from her glass cup and licked the contents out of the pink container.  A familiar buzzing drew her attention. There was a rather short strolling Ondeed headed her way loudly humming. She straightened up in the chair while placing her hands onto her lap, feeling the unexpected rush of excitement running through her veins and she clicked in return to his soft buzz. Her date sat down into the large, circular chair that had a cone shape for the bottom to fit his rear. The buzzing and clicking coming from the two came to a standstill.  He was nothing like she had visualized but he was better than that. There were lines on his blue face that stood out among the baggy eyes. Seeing him before her eyes was surreal. They couldn't find the right words to say as they stared at each other across from the table. She felt that if she did not speak then the moment would last forever. A single thought entered her mind. It grew louder and louder in her mind until it wanted out verbally.

"You're beautiful," Cachalla and Ostevine said, in unison.

They squeaked at the same time.

"I didn't mea---" Ostevine started.

"No, I should--" Cachalla said.

The two Ondeeds squeaked.

"Let's start over," Ostevine said. "I believe you're beautiful. I am delighted to be your date. Truly blessed."

"Thank you," Cachalla said. "It is good to see you in the night of day."

"I am high," Ostevine said.

"It doesn't matter," Cachalla said. "You took a big step for me, today, and I--" she stopped, fighting back tears. "Most men don't want to try again thirty-five times to start a physical date with me."

"Most men are focused on finding the perfect mates to stab a carrier," Ostevine said. "Hmph, what a ugly reproduction cycle." as Cachalla looked like she was shining looking at him.

"It is ugly," Cachalla agreed. "I see you're wearing. . ." she tilted her head toward the side observing him. "Is that a Terran wedding suit?"

"I like how it feels against my  skin," Ostevine said. "my Nurturing Carrier used to enjoy formal dresswear before me." he lowered his head toward his large arms. "I must have been feasting on her brain during my development to have inherited that," he shuddered. "Gods, that poor woman."

"I must be a scandal waiting to explode compared to you," Cachalla said, gesturing toward herself.

 "You're the most beautiful dying fireworks I set sights on,"  Ostevine said. "And  I---I---I really like you. You."

A warm feeling spread through her chest.

"I like you, too," Cachalla said, watching a smile grow on the darker blue themed Ondeed.

Suddenly a large, medium dog sized creature landed on the table then opened its beak. The sound of creatures crashing on to the tables and breaking them in half echoed through the room. One by one, compartments decorating the intruder's upper face opened to reveal red organs. The creature shrieked lunging out on to the dehorned Ostevine biting into his head and gulped half it off sending a streak of blue blood jetting out. There was shrieks from the Shriekers coming from around the customers followed by Ondeed blood being shed. Cachalla screamed getting up to her feet  then began to sprint as the sound of shrieks chased after her hungerly. Hundreds of them landed ahead of her.

Today was the day of judgement, it occurred to Cachalla.

And she ran fast as she could being chased by five Shriekers. 

"Run!" Cachalla screamed, running past passer-bys who gazed at her in horror.  "Run for your lives!"

Five of the Shriekers pinned her down to the soil of the sidewalk that lacked any kind of pavement. The grass was painted gray to simulate a Terran aesthetic that began to become stained in blue dripping down through her screams. The second Shrieker had its leg tearing through her flesh into her spinal cord severing it in half with blue blood dripping through its beak. The Shriekers began to work on eating the Ondeed. The camera looked up toward the sky where hundreds were coming down on to the Ondeeds with a loud shriek. From the sky, the Ass Blasters soared above the city limits heading in the direction of the forest flying far away. Two five feet long Shooters were tossed out at the last moment that vanished into the grass leaving behind not a trace of their presence except for a mound chasing after a Ondeed child crying for their mother. A Shooter flew out of the ground grabbing the arm of the young Ondeed dragging them into the ground followed by frantic, pleading screaming that died under the soil.

* * *

"All Graboid's evolution has exited the transport!" Zachary reported.

"But not the Graboid eggs," Don said, then overheard the young man swear under his breath consisting of words that were ' _Sweet fresh hell_ ' and a beginning monologue that made Don terminate the comn. He timed it then tapped on the side of the helmet to hear the ending of the monologue.

"Like idiot people forgetting babies in their cars on a hot day! I am a idiot, a low classed, greedy and very stupid one who is quite doomed.  **DOOMED!** Doomed to die in space because of the worst mistake of my life!" were unexpected brutal honesty from Zachary. "Drop me off in the back entrance, Major," Zachary leaped into the space craft then closed the leveler to the hangar bay. "I will plant the eggs from here and get in by the vents."

Zachary  steadied himself alongside the entrance of the space craft.

"The vents?" Don repeated, bewildered while raising a eyebrow. "What kind of saboteur are you?"

"One you don't want stabbing you in the back, Major," Zachary tapped on the helmet as Don flew toward the central hub of the capital.

The Robot came toward the chair and Don skipped out of it letting the Robot take over seating down into the chair after grabbing hold onto the handles. The temperature in the suit warmed up. One by one the doors to the ship opened to reveal various rooms that held the once incubating eggs slowly opened to reveal the week old adolescent aliens. The animals approached the doorways looking both ways cautiously and warily. They seemed rather innocent until they opened their mouths to reveal their razor sharp teeth and raised themselves up from their feet reveal the sheer, intimidating size. Don looked over the corridor watching the creatures make their way down the corridor toward the sound of the screaming. Their long legs and big feet clashed against the floor paneling leaving big imprints behind. The bats cages flew open sending the more than grown adolescents flying into the open.

Don ducked, missing them.

The pilot waited until their squeaking was distant before he raised himself up.

The sound of all the animals exiting slowly died in the distance.

Chaos was unfolding within the hub of Ondeedinius Prime that much was certain when Don got out of the transport. The transport lifted off heading back into the orbit of the planet. Don couldn't see any sign of Zachary or the main ravaging army of Shriekers but it was best off that he didn't. If he had, it may as well mean that something had gone wrong. Don looked over toward the main hub. The hub itself didn't look all that different from his initial visit.  He turned his gaze up toward the city to see the space t-rexes chopping down on several Ondeeds breaking them in half by ripping them apart. It was a grizzly sight. The pilot ran on the series of large cars headed in the direction of the center. Under the cloak of night, it was better than how the mission had initially gone in broad daylight where it was easy to see what was launching the attack. The sounds of loud, high pitched shrieking echoed through the city among the roars, the rumbling, and the screaming.

Don looked up toward the pyramids that seemed to be shortening out blanketing the city into darkness. The screaming grew louder.  The compound became pitch black to the man's eyes. Don typed on the forearm device that made his suit glow orange in the night giving him a clear view of what was ahead. John would understand later why Don gave him a smokescreen if he came back in one piece with Smith. If he came back on one piece at all.  Don jumped in through the window to the compound. The eggs were being placed around the two power generator. Don hoped that it was being very quickly because the Ondeeds had a record of interrupting when it was not wanted. He heard a pack of Shriekers from behind him then turned to see the pack were tearing down large chairs. The personal royal nurturing section of the compound was at the very back. Don fled on foot on the dirt making his way past the brightly glowing in the dark stair cases. He had studied the map of the facility when he could on his free time and had emailed the design plans of the location to Zachary's suit the night before. Don leaped on to a pole flying out of the Shriekers line of sight. The group split up heading into different directions splitting up into various numbered groups heading in the direction of screaming. He motioned himself back and forth then flung himself on to the next bar. He looked down to see there wasn't any Shriekers from below. He was't going to take that chance. He resumed this method of travel up until he reached the stairs where he landed with a thud. He shifted toward the staircase hearing the terrifying, high pitched wails echo. There were shots of fire among the loud buzzing of the Ondeeds followed by screams. He turned in the direction that he was heading then ran up the stairs.

The path that he had outlined to himself in his mind and played through during the trip was followed to the tea. He bolted up the stairs sharing the occasional glance in the direction where horror was occurring from below then looked up where he was headed. A few more minutes was all he had left to reach the floor so he resumed his pace. He came to a stop in front of a window that had the Ondeed Symbol that stood out among in shape with a heavy item in between the doors at the center. He held his hand up then closed it into a fist sending out a blast. The doors flew open among electrical blasts and scrap metal flying toward the floor surrounded by smoke. He stepped forward into a room that was full of buzzing and screaming. Don came to a stop at one of the sections seeing a man had several rounded tumor sized eggs embedded along his back, his legs, and head. His legs ended at the ankles that were just large bumps with blood that trickled down it. The man was pleading for help. He couldn't be saved. Don closed his fist then aimed at the man's forehead letting loose a jet of blue silencing him. It wasn't Smith. Don shot them one by one leaving behind buzzing to empty shells.  There was a loud sound that made the compound tremble loudly beneath his feet, the lights were on for a moment then shut down, and there was a roaring sound that came from Don's right. He looked over toward the window where he saw flames coming from where the other power generator building had been.

Don tapped on the forehelm, "Don to Zach, Don to Zach!".

There was only static and screaming that didn't belong to Zachary coming from the other end.  

"Damn!" Don said, tapping on it one last time ending the communication attempt.

Don fired at the screaming incubators. Killing as many people that he could check on and verified were not Smith. The pilot came to a stop in front of the lid then closed his eyes and prepared for what he had to see next. He opened his eyes then lowered his gaze down. Don bolted away sliding up his helmet then threw up the contents of what he had eaten earlier then steadied himself against the railing while keeping the helmet up with his other hand. The sickly feeling traveled down from his heart  then he puked some more out that raked against his throat in a disgusting manner with pieces of garlic bread, meat, and tomato being spat out. He wiped off what was left on his cheek straightening himself up then placed the helmet down.

He tapped on the side of his helmet.

"Don to Zach!" Don raised his voice. "I know you're there! I need you immediately!" he shifted toward the screaming box then toward the direction of the large windows with light that poured into the room. "Zach! Zach! Zach! I know you're over there so don't give me the silent treatment--"

Don  overheard a grunt from the other side.

"Really, Major," Zachary said, earning a sigh of relief. "I am very busy right now planting these eggs. Shouldn't that matter to you?"

"Yes, but he needs immediate medical attention," Don said.

"Define the kind of attention that requires me from getting out of a very important task," Zachary said. 

"He is trapped in his body," Don said.

There was a long pause over the other end. 

"It is never going to be the same for your family, Major," Zachary replied. "Ten minutes." 

"No, less than ten minutes!" Don replied.

"I am quite busy right now, call again later when you're in a better mood," Zachary said.

 "Zach!" Don tapped on the forehelm as the connection ended. "Don to Zach, I am not going to stay here for more than five minutes when the security team are going to come and check on him!"

There was a loud grunt from the other end of the call.

"Then pick him up and get him to the transport yourself, you dickweed!" Zachary said, irritably. "Wait for me in there!"

"He's not in a suit," Don said.  

"No . . . medical . . . suit?" Zachary replied.

"No one is,"  Don said, then heard the man cry out, a bit startled. "Something I should know about?"

There was a short pause.

"No," Zachary replied. "Zachary out."

* * *

Cornbus was the main central hub of Ondeedinius. Vast and massive sprawling over the massive continent that connect to another continent thanks in part to a wide bridge that surveyed over the ocean. Which was now waving from side to side from giant pink creatures stabbing their thin, sharp long legs into the road quite loudly in the dark. The sounds of the metal creaking was evident background noise among the chaos. The camera flew over the creatures going toward the heart of the continent. One of the super bats flew out then grabbed on to the most muscular, large Ondeed biting off the horn from above their nose. The terrified Ondeed screamed out of agony trying to claw at the slippery, impenetrable skin feeling their bones begin to crack one by one. 

The two dinosaurs were raging havoc on the buildings with their tails striking down levels of floors  sending the top collapsing down in a enraged, furious thunder. There were a pair of white feathered Velociraptor beings that bore a great resemblance to swans featuring long tails, small wings, and long legs that connected down to claws that seemed ready to morph into padals as the velociswan stood up erect then jumped out with a honk on to a Ondeed jabbing its beak into the Ondeed's horn and jabbed its long claws into the Ondeed's chest pinning them down to the ground. The velociswan was joined by two deer that had manes centered from their back being dark contrasting against the yellow fur, small growing antlers, and big eyes that seemed to be full of hunger. The deer placed their hooves onto the Ondeed's chest, lowered their heads down, and their teeth sunk into the skin that began to bleed.

The camera flew past the jointly working carnivores passing by crashed transport vessels that sparked with fire as the Shriekers were busy chasing the fleeing Ondeeds while their carriers were being ignored all together. One of the Shriekers leaped out then crashed a short human to the dirt that it grabbed on to their arm and closed their beaks around the armored arm. The Shrieker jumped back, loudly yelping, similar to a dog that had been hurt. The human leaped to their feet and fled on their feet running in the direction of other armored people like them. The camera dived into the soil passing by the insects, skeletons, and fossils. The camera came to a stop once sliding up soaring into a dark building. There were columns that propped up the building with their slim, wide neon bands located from the top to the bottom were deactivated acting as a background image to the scene of a fleeing royal advisors and Octavius.

"It is not going to be as drastic as last time," Octavius said. "I am sure of it."

"As you say, my liege," the royal servant bowed their head.

"Down here!" Came the royal advisor.

"My liege, what about your carriers?" the royal servant asked, stopping Octavius in his tracks.

"The security squads are already on these shrieking beasts," Octavius said. "The carriers are well cared for. . . and if they don't survive, it seems the traitors will be killed just the way that the stars dictated."

"LORD, COME DOWN HERE!" the royal advisor called.

Octavius came down the steps past the royal servant shoving them to the side where several of the royal servants fell. The servants were smaller than the larger Ondeeds in terms of size and were less chubby. Most Ondeeds in the royal workforce are designed to be agile, efficient in combat, and more adaptable when it came to environmental disaster. In many ways they were sapient drones that worked around the clock to care for royalty. Drones had a dark orange primary color that differed them from most Ondeeds that had the primary gray-blue skin.

"Close the door!" Octavius ordered.

A large door fell over the servants who didn't make it down to the lower half of the building. The royal Ondeeds moved to the corner of the room where they huddled together.  Octavius was protected by most of his sapient children, wives, and his advisors all in account of close to fifty Ondeeds. The mood in the room was panicked with a dose of calm that didn't belong. The sounds of screaming were heard from above their shelter. The children were clung on to their mothers, tightly. There was the sound of grunting coming from across that was soft and very small. The buzzing belonging to the Ondeeds grew frantic as they slowly turned in the source of the noise. Within a moment there sat a  humanoid  seemingly floating, but sitting, on what was truly something small but undoubtedly tall. There was the sound of additional grunting from alongside the figure.

"Luuuuuuucccy," came Zachary's voice. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAMMMMMMM HOOOME!"

Octavius moved to the front of the crowd.

"Who are you?" Octavius asked.

"You royal idiot, you know who I am," Zachary replied. "Younger, faster, and more flexible."

"The imposter!" Octavius said. "You caused this! **_YOU! CAUSED! THIS!_ ** I will have you hung, drawn, and quartered for this disaster!"

Zachary had a laugh back at the lord whose large, chubby arms were outstretched around his mates torsos.

"You can't afford to do that given the army that we have unleashed," Zachary replied. "Do you want to know how it feels being eaten alive?"

"No," Octavius said.

"Slow _agonizing_ pain," Zachary said, walking up toward the door on the series of steps. Zachary gently moved aside a Shrieker.  "And being unable to do a thing about it. Not a THING. Like this fate you have drawn for yourselves." the Shriekers approached the royals while twirling his index finger in the air. "That is poetic justice at its finest."

The Shriekers approached.

"Help us!" cried the female.

Zachary stopped then turned toward them.

"You have horns, do you not?" Zachary asked. "Defend yourself."

He turned toward the door then there was a blast at and a hole with a lighter shade of darkness became apparent. The Shriekers sensory organs flipped open in the dark as they  waved their head from side to side then let out a very loud, high pitched wail as Zachary leaped out of the shelter. The Shriekers charged forward in the direction of the royal Ondeeds. Octavius lowered his head then charged at the Shriekers and jabbed into the mouth of a Shrieker earning a loud, painful shriek in return. Two Shriekers pounced on Octavius's back and he twirled trying to shake them off feeling their sharp, three claws digging into his back.

A third Shrieker leaped on to him sending him flailing toward the wall where he fell to his side. The third Graboid clutched on to his hand then chomped it off swallowing it whole earning a high pitched shriek from the bleeding lord. Eight of the Shriekers puked out a small rounded, slimy bump to the floor as the royal members went up toward the door screaming for help. It was like the flip of a switch, the pain started to sear away from his mind in a way that was relaxing. Even though he were watching his mates be eaten alive in a grizzly manner in the dark, that was a different kind of pain. The small sac turned out to be a miniature Shrieker that was shrieking then growing bigger and bigger by the passing second until they were roughly the same size. Just the same size as the Shriekers that then charged on the fleeing royals. His other sets of legs were quickly being eaten away by the Shriekers side by side eating him away.

"Father, help me!" came the cry of his eldest son.

"Run!" Octavius ordered.

"Father!" came the cry.

Octavius helplessly heard his families terrified screams as he became submerged into a dream like state from the massive blood loss.

* * *

Don finished executing the last of the people in the royal nurturing room then returned to where Smith was laid. He lowered the intensity of the artificial light coming from his suit. His figure grew light and lighter until it was dim to the human eye. A moving figure came abruptly to his side then leaned forward. There was a horrified gasp that came from the figure beside him placing a hand on his mouth stepping back out of horror. Don looked over in the direction of Zachary. 

"We must do this very carefully, Major," Zachary said. "And slowly."

"Why?" Don asked.

"He has wireless cameras inside of him," Zachary said, softly, gesturing toward the wires embedded under the man's skin that was glowing white. "It is built to remain powered no matter what happens. Quite fascinating achievements in technology."

"So that live feed. . ." Don said. "Good chance no one is still watching it."

He reached his hand out then grabbed on to the thin wire and yanked it out earning a horrified yelp from Zachary.

"I said, _carefully_ ," Zachary reiterated. "Don't yank it out."

"Understood," Don said, with a nod.

"Excellent," Zachary said. "Less pain the better for the patient."

Zachary came into the section coming over the barrier then came over to Smith's side. Don came to the other side then they silently slipped the wires out of the man's skin. Zachary silently closed the older man's eyes. Smith wore a sleeveless black shirt that had a turtle neck and black shorts. The doctor's fingertips grew long, thin, and sharp with visible gray that stood out in the dark. He slipped them beside the mounds then glided it under the moving blobs of skin sterilizing the injury leaving a clean white fabric behind moving around the older man's body cleaning off the hissing, buzzing sounds of the cicada eggs.

It was impressive how the eggs could make these sounds when they hadn't developed their wings, whatever it came from had to be developed outside the egg that could be heard from the skin. Once the operation was completed, Don fired at the restraints around Smith's joints and  Zachary repeatedly tapped on the forearm screen making the blade like features on his fingers vanish before the cameras view. Don pressed a button to the space suit and another space suit fell off the pilot landing to the floor. Don carefully picked up Smith into his arms then moved into the space suit face first outside of the cubicle sized section.  The two men lifted the older man to his feet placing his arms on their shoulders then made their way out of the buzzing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be chapter 4 and chapter 3 was suppose to be about the person who attacked the transport but . . . writers block and so many story problems regarding what they did in the last week and how another character ended up with them. This chapter has been finished for awhile now long before I tried to write a long ass chapter 3 that was seperate to the main story at hand. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The alternate space pod soared toward darkened planet as the camera dived into the space craft. There was a tall blonde man standing at the controls with a rifle strapped to his back, a dark vest that seemed rather high tech protecting his chest decorated in blue lines that popped out to the human eye, and what seemed to be extra weapons attached to velcroed forearms. There were no signs of space crafts coming from the radio silent planet. A creepy atmosphere lingered in the air inside the alternate space pod. Will was behind his thirty years older counterpart slowly shaking his head in dismay. The radio silence was broken off by the familiar voice.

"This is Robinson Robot," Robot's voice replied. "There is danger! Danger, DANGER!"

William reached out then picked up the radio receiver.

"I am aware of that, Robot," William replied. "Has your party returned?"

"They are on their way to the pick up site," The Robot replied. "I will not tell you the location."

"If you don't then you might be playing a part in the death of the youngest member of the Robinsons," William said.

Will's eyes grew big.

"You wouldn't do that," Will said.

William looked down toward the boy.

"I would," William said.

"Computing," the Robot replied. There was a strange set of sounds from over the radio. "Follow me."

"Look, Will," William said, as the the space pod tore through the clouds. "Look at the chaos that Earth will become."

The space pod exited through the clouds to the darkened city. There was not light illuminating the below. William wore a puzzled look on his face as the sound of outside screaming filled the air easily heard in the space pod that sounded distant. The shapes of creatures swarming the streets took the two back following along to the larger spaceship that twirled and performed evasive moves.

"Stop trying to lose me, Robot, that is a very unwise tactic," then ended the communication with a eye roll.

"That is not deliberate," Will said. "He is dodging something."

"Or _somethings_ ,"  William said, seeing the flares of red among the darkness.

William followed the transport dodging the ass blasters. The transport turned around to face the street then lowered down to the dirt. The alternate space pod lowered down alongside it on its landing gear. William turned the space pod off then came toward the door and turned the handle to the space pod. The door flew open to the darkness ahead into the unknown. William reached out grabbing a vest then pressed on a series of buttons on the side. Light fixtures appeared from the sides, the shoulders, and the forearms highlighting what was ahead. Will looked out then turned toward his older counterpart. William stepped out of the space pod and faced his counterpart. 

"I will be right back," William said. "Do not run out."

"I won't," Will said.

"Give me your word," William said.

"I give you my word," Will said.

With that, William closed the door behind him. 

* * *

The slightly older man headed toward the two figures keeping a centered figure up with long skinny arms on their shoulders. William detached one of the guns on his forearm and slid forward the rounded bar from beneath the rifle while approaching the two men. He had a look of intent on his face approaching the two men. On the side of the  large circular machine with a handle had a a flat screen glowed powering up to the sixth bar. The two figures turned their attention from each other toward William.

"Hello, _Smith_ ," William said.

**_BLAAST_ **

The three figures were sent flying in the air and crashed to the ground with a thud. Groans came from one of the figures. The other figure got up to their feet then closed their fist and fired at the slightly older man. William ducked then returned the fire knocking down the other figure to the ground.  William slowly approached the figure as the other one stared at him frozen where they sat unable to make a move. The third figure was laid on their side snoring away.

"You were right," William said. "The only thing you do bring to my family is _pain_. I should have believed you back then." He slid the bar forward. "Sorry I didn't listen to you back then."  
  
 A single chop to the back made William collapse.  
  
"Are you alright,  Major?" Zachary asked, holding his hand out for the younger man.  
  
 Don took Zachary's hand then was lifted up to his feet.  
  
"Never felt better," Don said, he slid the helmet up. "There are better ways of telling a child not to worry."  
  
Zachary nodded, letting go of Don's hand.  
  
"It has occurred to me," Zachary said. "I made a mistake." _One that should be corrected,_ was added as a afterthought.

The two men came toward Smith's sides then lifted him up to his feet and bolted toward the transport. They went into the nearest quarters discarding Smith onto the couch. Don pressed on the forearm. His suit slid off him falling to the floor with a loud clatter hitting the metal floor. Zachary was scanning Smith's torso with his armored hand glowing blue showing internal organs and anomalies.  Zachary looked over his shoulder watching the major leave the quarters then returned his attention on to Smith tapping onto the forearm screen that beeped at each press. The camera followed Don to the bridge. The Robot was standing beside the chair.  
  
"I had no choice, Major West," The Robot said, as Don got into the seat.  
  
"Oh, why not?" Don asked. "We could have gotten killed out there by a energy blaster!"  
  
"There is a child aboard  his vessel," The Robot said.  
  
"Anything can be a child," Don said. "He was playing you."    
  
"I heard him," The Robot said, as the ship turned around to face the direction of William standing on his feet tailing after a humanoid figure blanketed in the night propping themselves up.  
  
"Robot, he is going to be fine," Don said, then typed on to the comn. "Zach, hold on!" He inputted the coordinates to the Jupiter 2's last known location. He looked over toward the Robot's direction with a relieved smile. The Robot bobbed his head down. "We're going home."  
  
The transport flew into the sky. 

* * *

The camera swept back down to the surface of the planet. The figure's laser additions were shot off by a single energy blast and the figure was sent crashing  down to the ground. The figure leaned on to their side after landing face first to the dirt. A small mound moved underneath the figure. William strolled toward the figure who flopped on to their back then typed on to the forearm screen and turned their attention up toward him. Zachary pounced forward grabbing for the dagger in William's hand and jerked him down to the ground with a simple jab by his knee against the man's chest. Zachary tore off the guns from the fore arms tossing them aside then ripped out the dagger that he stabbed into the ground beside the man's face. William took out another hidden dagger from his waist then jabbed it toward the man's chest. The space suit made the dagger bend sideways that trembled in William's hands as he looked up in alarm toward the saboteur. 

"William, _please_ ," Zachary plead. "Don't make me kill you. I don't _want_ to kill you."

"The last time someone let you go. . ." William said. "People died because of you!" Zachary shook his head. "It was all your fault!"

"So you would have rather crashed into the sun fast asleep with your family?" Zachary asked.

"No," William said. "alive and well on Alpha Prime A."

"You still can get that,"  Zachary said.

"Long as you live, I won't!" William said. 

"What if I can guarantee you that you will?" Zachary asked.

"You can't," William said.

"What if I can?" Zachary repeated.

William lowered the gun.

"I will give you one minute," William said.

Zachary stepped aside tapping onto the fore arm screen.

"Less than that, sir," Zachary said, looking up toward the man. "Less than that."

_Click click click_

He stepped out of the space suit leaving it standing then came to the side. The light from the suit reflected off him to reveal his severely burned body with a artificial set of clothes that seemed fresh and clean placed over his figure. There was no hair left on his head. There were scrapes decorating what was visible of his skin. What was once less of his healthy pink skin was replaced by shades of orange skin coated in black dirt that was peeling away from the main wounds. The left side of his face was covered in dirt. Pieces of metal were sticking out from his left shoulder that was thin and still steaming. There was a short piece of metal embedded into his chest. He stepped forward in the direction of the older man.

"That makes it a lot easier to do this,"  William said, taking out a spare energy gun that was smaller and more compact from his large pocket then fired on Zachary sending him falling to the ground with a startled yelp.  
  
"What are you going to do after this?" Zachary said. "You are unprotected. Get in that suit! You are going to kill yourself standing out in the open."  
  
"I don't have a home to go back to," William said, approaching Zachary who's eyes were full of dismay on the matter. "I can't do it."

"Don't!" Zachary said, urgently as William started to raise the energy gun.

William froze where he stood once feeling a wound into his left shoulder blade.

It was a single blue blast that stopped him in his tracks.

The older man lowered his energy pistol, then turned in the direction of the fired shot to see Will.

William wore a look of betrayal toward his counterpart.

Will stepped back, shaking his head, staring at himself. William started to open his mouth but no words were able to come out. The older man stepped forward, confused, at a loss, trying to process the backstabbing senseless move. Will fired again on the older man sending him falling to the ground. From behind Will, the alternate space pod exploded with a loud vengeful roar. Will turned toward the explosion then in the direction of his counterpart who got up to his feet and fired back at him. Will collapsed to the dirt feeling a bad sting into the left side of his chest with a shout. Zachary tackled William to the ground. William jabbed the energy gun at Zachary's face sending him falling to the ground covering his face. William picked him up by the metal sticking through his torso then tossed him against the wall. Zachary turned on to his side propping himself up with a cry of pain.

* * *

Will was yanked out of the scene onto a cold, hard floor that seemed to be humming beneath him.

"I got him, Major West," came the familiar voice.

Will looked over toward the machine.

"Robot!" Will said, leaning forward then felt a flash of pain and grasped at his shirt.

The Robot turned away from the screen toward Will. 

"You are not Doctor Smith!" The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm.

Will got up to his feet then crashed the Robot into a hug.

"Bu--but I am your friend," Will said.

The Robot's long arms lowered as the shock swept away and placed his claws onto the boy's back.

* * *

The camera moved back toward the scene. Zachary grabbed onto the energy gun and fired into the man's legs and he was shoved off the man with his hand being embedded by a dagger. He forced out the dagger then turned it sideways on the oncoming man. The dagger was jabbed into the man's exposed shoulder but it was taken out and stabbed into the center of the doctor's chest. Zachary was punched out landing to the ground forcing the dagger even closer to his heart. He lifted himself up feeling that he was on death's doorstep. William approached the resting man then kicked him at his side sending him tumbling to his back.

There was loud buzzing coming from behind William.  
  
"What did you say?" William asked. "I can't hear you over the sounds of my family being alive!"  
  
Zachary squeezed his eyes, painfully, then opened them to face the end of the energy blaster aimed at his face then the young man walked away. _Not today Satan_ , Zachary thought, _Not today_.  He forced the dagger out of his chest letting go of a cry. He could hear the transport headed in his direction. He cupped against his wound staggering up to his feet listening to the snickers coming from the slightly older man. He took in deep breaths facing William. William came to a stop facing Zachary. Zachary shook his head then looked on toward the space suit and back toward William.  
  
"Save yourself!" Zachary shouted, over the buzzing.  
  
William lowered the energy blaster.  
  
"I didn't hear you!" William shouted.  
  
From the smoke behind Zachary came a stampede of Ondeeds running on all fours. William ran out of the way hiding behind the wall watching the stampede be chased by  several bats that were screeching. He looked over waiting for the last of them to  leave. He saw a large bat pick up a Ondeed flying into the air then began to free fall wrapping it's massive, muscular arms biting into the juicy skin. The large bat vanished among the distraught city. He turned his attention on noticing that Zachary and the space suit were gone. William poked at the ground where he had last seen the man. He felt for the slightest bump that differed from the rest. He saw the dagger sticking out from beneath the ground by the handle. William took it out and dug around the area searching for the man. After certain that he hadn't been stomped into the ground, William stood up to his feet.

It was at that exact moment William realized he was surrounded by _somethings_. He heard the sound of dog like grunting from around him. His eyes were unable to differ what was on from around him in the dark except for the strange shapes of figures that hadn't stood out. There was no moon to act as his guide as it had been long time ago on the other planet where he had spent his entire life on. He walked around in a circle keeping his gaze on his surroundings. Each time he turned to see the figures, the sound of feet fled from around him. Abruptly, something jumped out and grabbed him by the arm clutching around his shoulder so tightly that the creature cut it off clean taking his energy gun in a single move. William shouted in alarm in the very same moment did he realize he was being hunted. A loud, high pitch wail came from around him. It became obvious that he should have listened to Zachary. No wonder he was so insistent to protect himself. William had forgotten all about the Shriekers.

William took out a a energy grenade. He pressed on the center of it then threw it into the distance. The creatures fled after it leaving behind a bleeding man. He fell down landing on his chest into the dirt then used his remaining arm to prop himself over to the side and lifted himself up. Over thirty years ago, Zachary had walked out of his life into a very dark one and now he had done it all over again. He had failed the mission. His family were going to die because of a mistake made by Doctor Smith, _again_. William resumed his walk toward a building. The camera panned away to reveal a large rolling mound headed his way. The mound sped after him. A large pelican landed on the ledge across from him flapping its wings and tilted its head concealing eight glowing in the dark eyes. William pressed against the wall gaining his breath and slid down to the floor feeling light headed and tired. Next he knew, the ground tore from beneath him clasping into his waist piercing through into his torso into the bones. William gave a final scream full of anguish.  In the next moment was peaceful. He felt free, detached, trapped in a dream like state. There was no struggle at the suddenly large Graboid sliding down into the ground concealing its prey. 

* * *

"What were you _thinking_?" Don hissed, as Zachary went into the kitchen.  
  
"I left him behind once, I wasn't going to do that again," Zachary said, then added, "Under a more favorable circumstance."  
  
"Favorable bring him aboard and being killed by him?" Don asked.  
  
"Precisely," Zachary said.  
  
"You had good intentions but sometimes you can't help people who are drenched in hate," Don said.  
  
"What about you?" Zachary asked. "You seem to overcome initial anger toward my counterpart."

"I can't speak for him," Don said, shaking his head. "He is a entirely different person."

"I understand why my counterpart did what he did, now," Zachary said. "I tried, I failed, to save people who meant the world to others. It is not always going to be like that in space, isn't it?" He turned his attention onto the pilot in a way that was looking for  a reassurance that it was going to be fine. "This pertains to problems I did not make but ones you did make."  
  
"Those kind of failures do not happen often," Don said. "Get out of the suit and relax."  
  
"Relax, indeed," Zachary replied, in a way that drew concern.  
   
"It can't be that bad,"  Don said.  
  
"Distasteful as it is seen," Zachary said.  
  
"Does Will know?" Don looked over toward the sleeping boy on the couch.  
  
"Chances are, if he can see in the dark or not. . ." Zachary sucked in a breath.

Don turned his attention back on Zachary as it hit him.  
  
 "You got stabbed. Didn't you?"

There was no reply.

"They are not going to be cruising in space," Don said.  "They don't have coordinates to the ship."

"You're a moron to think they would be cruising in space, Major," Zachary said, "I would be enjoying this cruise if it weren't for the constant pain I'm in."

"The way I am assuming, it is not severe or as painful with that level of eggs inside," Don said. "You can last for months until it needs to be removed. You have to reunite Will with the others."  
  
"And risk losing my last chance at going home?" Zachary said.

"You're a very impatient man," Don said, earning a raised brow from Zachary.

"I am spending a week in space and nothing more," Zachary replied. "I won't spend any longer than necessary," he shook his index finger. "I will drop the child off to a embassy, go to the nearest space hospital, then leave for Earth."  
  
"Think that will really go to plan?" Don asked.  
  
"Yes," Zachary said.  
  
"You don't realize this now but you will have to know this," Don said. "Robinsons always find the two of you."  
  
"And on those occasions is the Robot with us?" Zachary asked, opening the cabinet door.  
  
"Yes, but--" Don said.  
  
"Major, this is wild space country and the chances of finding the boy's family are astronomical!" Zachary tossed the coffee cup into the cabinet turning back in the direction of the major with a hushed voice. "You know very well that I am not the kind of man to raise a child," he observed a strange curved cup then tossed it back in.  "Let alone be given responsibility over one," He tossed another back in to the cabinet. "I have a higher chance of dooming a entire civilization without a operation. Being responsible for him, too? Too much responsibility, too much blame-prone, too much of---" he shook his head. "I was responsible for the death of one Robinson." he slammed the cup down to the counter with a loud clack.  "I will not be responsible for another!"

The loud outburst brought silence into the room  between the two men,

Will stirred on the couch slowly regaining consciousness opening his eyes from under the blanket.

Zachary sighed, regaining his bearings.

"If I leave him . . ." Zachary said, softly. "If I leave him at the embassy then he has a greater chance at finding his family. If he sticks around with me, he will only face a very dark path. I am not willing to put him into that position, _again_." then the doctor hissed. "He is a _child_ for petes sake."

"He has a better chance at finding them with you around _without_ the Robot," Don said. "Robinsons get attracted to danger all the time."

"I don't believe you," Zachary said.

"It's the truth," Don said. "You _need_ to take that space suit off."

"I will take it off as soon as I have my skin returned to its natural form," Zachary said.

"I get the feeling that you won't get that," Don said. "So you will have to find a way to live with that new look."

"No," Zachary said.

"No?" Don said, surprised.

"I will never take it off," Zach said. "I will never let William _see what I look like underneath_."  
  
"If you stay in that suit for a year, it's going to begin making you into a android and eat away at your organic side by the end of the year,"  Don began. "Sure, the spacesuits are reusable but constant wear will _doom_ you. For lack of better words." he pointed toward the man. "It'll be worse than being eaten alive by the inside. You won't feel it. Your brain is going to be uploaded into the  suit as a artificial intelligence unable to do anything that you like to do. Get a massage, eat, sleep, drink, properly relax, feel, taste," was listed as Zachary put it underneath the replicator. "You have so long to be human. To live like one. The way  you are going right now, that is going to be a dark path for you. A conditional immortality that will be hell being unable to speak with humans who would run away after you lift up the helmet. All that would be left is a suit of armor with wires that had taken on the shape of a skeleton. You won't have blood.  But you will have some strange liquid, and you are thirsty," he shook his index finger at Zachary while leaned against the counter. "that's going to be your internal liquid mass for as long as that suit exists," Zachary turned away from Don sliding the helmet up and gulped it down. "The condition of the immortality is fixing the glitches. Little things in the programming of the suit and giving it the occasional repairs."

"Until there is nothing to fix?" Zachary asked.

"Possibly," Don said. "Until there is only a robot left behind."

Zachary's shoulders lowered as did his head then lifted his head up toward the man.

"A fate that no one deserves," Zachary said

"No one," Don said, as Zachary handed him a glass. "Thankfully, things are going to be alright from here."

"How are you so certain everything is going to be fine, Major?" Zachary asked, curiously turning toward the pilot.

"Where I come from, it usually comes out that way," Don said. "A miracle happens," he laughed. "You can say."

"If your friend _somehow_ climbed out of that stroke induced trap by a piece of Ondeed technology," Zachary said, fiddling on the center of his back with his free hand tapping along the square objects outlined in blue light. "There is a chance he may not be able to speak correctly or use his hands right. He would need therapy for that. And lots of help getting dressed."

"B-9 would excel at that," Don said. "Frankly, he is the only person that he would let help."

"Being wheelchair bound isn't going to be a great experience," Zachary added. "For him, the Robinsons, and for you," he had a small pause. "If . . . If that other option somewhat works." Don had a feeling that there was a option on the table. One that Zachary seemed to be offering.

"What do you propose getting him out of there?" Don asked.

"We don't," Zachary said, with a smile then pressed on the square object set into his back. It popped out into the palm of his hand and held it out for the pilot to see. "He will be on autopilot working off his first and foremost thoughts. The severity of the medically induced stroke will be made clear _after_ the device is taken off."

"If we can take it off _before_ we get back to the Jupiter and not have everyone be alarmed, that would be great," Don said.

"The manual says it can only do so much for patients,"  Zachary said. "He will have _some_ control regained from the chip," the chip rolled down his fingers and fell into the palm of his hand. "Theoretically, your friend can stand but he will need to be helped," Zachary looked down toward the table with his hands on the surface then raised his head up. "His brain will be sending commands to the legs but we should cross our fingers that they _do_ answer and do not let him fall."

"Theoretically," Don said.

"Yes, theoretically," Zachary said.

"Did the manual also say 'in theory'?" Don asked, raising his brows.

"It worked on humans except they were not from a alternate universe," Zachary said. "the human physiology might be different."

"I see," Don said. "It's like me and the space octopus all over again."

"Exactly," Zachary said. "It is very risky to put this into his back."

Don rubbed his chin.

"He would be okay," Don said,

"Consider this _very_ carefully, Major," Zachary said. "before taking this option." was added in a warning tone. "Do you really want the lie to fall apart like that? Breaking their trust? A moment of happiness just for a moment dashed by the consequences of your little adventure that you refused to bring them on because of the danger level."

"I don't need to consider," Don said, earning big shocked eyes from the doctor.

"You are willing to take the chance that he will fall surrounded by those who care about him once the chip has been taken out," Zachary said. "then for the professor to realize that the Robot lied on your behalf?"

"I am taking that chance," Don said.

"No," Zachary said. "That's a risk you can live with."

"Yes, it is," Don said. "Because he will be better than he is right now in the improvised sick bay."

"Sick bay. . ." Zachary said, tilting his head. "You don't happen to have that on your Jupiter, do you?"

"No," Don said. "We have medical supplies."

"The Jupiter of this universe is better than yours by a long run," Zachary said.

"Not really homely from my view," Don said. "It's worse."

"By the inside, it is," Zachary agreed. "Could use a lot more color. Like orange."

"Golden floor," Don said. "Blue rugs, appealing wall paper, less . . ." he grimaced. "The Jupiter felt so alien."

"Compared to most species out there, humans _are_ aliens," Zachary replied. 

"More like space orcs," Don said. "You will be surprised how many aliens refer to us that way."

Smith gave a smile in return with a shake of his head.

"I won't be surprised," Smith said. "A ordinary civilian abducted by aliens would be though. Mission Control theorized that there is a planet like yours or mine that is populated by humans with different level of technology and unique culture that is similar to ours but different in many ways. Even physiologically."

Don took a sip from the tall almost transparent glass then lowered it down on to the table.

"One of us should put it on him before we exit the transport," Don said. 

"Then you should put it on," Zachary handed the chip into Don's hand. "It will blend in easily to his outfit."

"Speaking of his outfit. . ." Don said. "Since I am putting the chip on him why not you dress him?"

Zachary nodded in agreement.

"That is best," Zachary said. "That way I notice if I missed any of the eggs from the skin."

"Not disgusted by it," Don said, slightly disturbed by the reply.

"What is there to be disgusted over?" Zachary asked. "He has skin."

Will's tired eyes closed on him as Don began to reply, "That he does." in a light hearted tone.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 appeared around Ondeedinus Prime. There were spaceships departing the planet in  a massive sea that soared past the oval shaped spaceship with care. Penny and Judy looked on in awe looking on toward the blue highlights from the windows revealing people inside seated in seats or holding on to each other or people searching through the tightly packed rescue pod for a loved one. There was visible damage on the pods in a way indicating having been attacked during the efforts to save people. There was silence coming from the bridge of the Jupiter except for Debbie sitting on the shoulder  of Penny making sounds. Their eyes went down toward the darkened planet that lacked light coming from the night below.

"I am getting a lot of radio traffic," West said, looking on toward the parents.

"He is not here," Marueen said.

John looked toward his partner.

"He has to be here," John said.

Maureen shook her head.

"I get the feeling that he left hours ago," Maureen said.

"If I went there just to retrieve someone, I would have left immediately and regrouped with the Jupiter 2," West said. "if I went out and took a space pod. That is."

John placed a hand on Maureen's shoulder and gently rubbed it.

"He is okay," John said. "He is a smart kid."

Maureen shook her head.

"Major, can you please go down and give us a view of the surface?" Maureen asked. "They must have left some evidence that they were here."

West looked toward John who gave the nod. The Jupiter flew down toward the planet carefully and slowly watching the atmosphere turn dark and the fog fill up the view screen. The Jupiter came to a stop from above the city. Old radio traffic from earlier conversations lingered in the air. West turned put it on speaker.

_"---Robinson. . ." ZZZ "here."_

There was a sigh of relief from the Robinsons.

_"Get . . ." **Zzzzh.** " . .  here!"  
_

_"We . . ." **Zzzz** "throwing . . ." **zzz** "child . . ." **zZZZh.** "Major West."_

_"Oh--"_ there was a in distinctive garble of words. _"Where . . ." **ZZZ** "--Zach?"_

 _"Accord---". **ZZZ** "--planet--" z_ **ZZZ** _"face. . ."_ and the rest was static.

"So they left," Maureen said.

"But to where?" John said.

The Robot with tank treads wheeled in to the bridge and his head was bobbed up.

"Professor Robinson,"  Robot announced, drawing the family's attention. "I have lived through this before."

"No, you didn't," West said. "I am pretty sure of that."

"Will Robinson handed me over to Doctor Smith in the previous timeline,"  Robot replied. "As a parting gift."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Maureen asked.

"You never asked what happened _before_ Doctor Smith left," Robot said.

"What happened the last time?" John asked.

"This happened," Robot said. "But  not without its cost."

"Sounds like someone died," Penny said

"Negative," Robot replied. "it was the damage to the largest organ of the body,"

"The heart?" Penny asked, as Judy was processing the many organs of the body in her head.

"Negative," Robot replied. "Interstitium."

"The skin," Judy said. "What about it?"

"I am not allowed to say," Robot replied.

"Robot, you are the property of the United Global Space Force, and, if you don't tell us what's so important about this skin, we might have to  neutralize you and search through your data for the information without your cooperation. And I do know that would be very uncomfortable to be used in such a manner to give information out. Is it worth that?"

"Affirmative," Robot replied. "A promise is worth it."

"Who did you make this promise to?"  Maureen asked.

"Myself."

Suddenly the Robot lowered  and his glowing grill became deactivated. Penny stood from behind Robot holding on to a unique gun with a circular funnel on the tip. The circular blue rings turned to light gray. Robot was wheeled toward the station and they connected the Robot on to the bridge console with a long cable. On the screen appeared listed files that were properly kept. West tapped down until he arrived to the beginning labeled under "To Ondeed or not to Ondeed at all?" He clicked on the section watching a bridge appear on the screen. Something was moving down the hall, very small, loudly singing. And that something was Robot. Robot stopped singing coming to a stop in a silent room that had a open doorway. There was a dark figure seated in a chair with bumps moving on the figure visible to the human eye. A  short depressed sigh came from the figure staring out the window. There was a large suit laid in the way preventing the doors from properly closing to the quarters. The blue field of the warp contrasted nicely against the dark scenery that was littered in sand on the floor. Judy noticed the figure lacked hair but had ears that stood out  and what seemed to be metal that prodded out of the man's back. John leaned forward then exited out of the video before it could continue.

* * *

The young boy's eyes drew open to find the room was empty. The major and the doctor had left the room while he was sleeping, quietly, quite possibly tip toeing their way to the door past the snoozing boy. Will stood up, hearing his stomach grumble and walked over to the machine that Zachary had been manning going around the counter. Will brought over a chair then pressed on the button that read 'snacks' in black text contrasting against the blue button. He hadn't eaten since the last stop. His counterpart regaled him with tales of West and his dad being heroic while they were stuck on the planet. How he had given them some of his excessive fuel to help the Jupiter get off the planet, his present, before Will snuck aboard the space pod to help his counterpart avoid a nasty fate all together, it was only three days in did he learn that he wasn't going to change his mind regarding what he was going to do when it came to Zachary.

William had refused to tell him what happened once they reached Earth.

Will could infer that he had survived in some form without or without some of his family members. 

Felt like his counterpart lost his parents at a very young age based off how the stories always ended after six years on Preplanis I when it came to his father being a hero then it turned into West saving Penny and Will. 

Will took out a cheeseburger after selecting 'terran' and unwrapped the filmsy wrapping from around it then took a bite out of the cheese burger. The fresh taste and the warmth coming from the cheeseburger as it dripped in his hands satisfied a craving of Earth. It stood in for the planet that he had called home for most of his childhood. A home that was dying according to his father. If they went back, they would never survive in the next twenty years on a dying planet with no one to make a hyper gate. He wondered how his folks were doing and how they were. Needless to say, they were searching for him and have reached the Ondeed home planet, Ondeedinius Prime. The very aesthetic of disaster laying beneath them. The very uncertainty that anyone could have survived such a disaster lingering in the air briefly. His mother must be very concerned about him.

A planet according to his counterpart was well inhabited by humans and the very same two legged alien monsters that one drove the Ondeeds to extinction were co-existing peacefully much to the disdain of the Ondeeds struggling to find out how they had suddenly evolved the ability to bite through the suits. Will understood the perplexing question since he had seen the Ondeed being eaten before his eyes as he came out of the alternate space pod. He strolled out of the room walking down the corridor observing the freely moving squid. He was going to meet up with his parents at the nearest space station close to Ondeedinius Prime's solar system, that was for sure.

"Hey Don!" Will said.

The  Robot wheeled away from Don.

"Robot!" Don said.

"You're it!" The Robot shouted down the corridor.

"What's that about?" Will asked, coming to the man's side.

Don looked over toward the boy.

"Will," Don started. "We have to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

The transport finally came into the orbit of the planet that the other Robinsons were set in. Zachary was sipping through a straw that went under the visor covering a good view of his face when the screen turned from bright blue to a familiar green and blue contrasting against the darkness of space. Zachary moved a finger then inputted a command that made a woman's voice echo through the ship. Don came on to the bridge with the Robot. Zachary let go of the straw letting it slide down into the cup container beside the joy sticks. The visor fell down covering his face. There was a sigh of relief on the bridge. Will joined and looked off toward the planet.

"That looks like a old picture of Earth," Will said.

"Some planets are completely yellow," Don said.

"Really?" Will asked.

"It's the kind I am most familiar to," Don said.

"That must be cool," Will said.

"And dangerous," Don said.

"Major, would you like to do the honors or let me pilot down?" Zachary inquired.

"I will do the honors," Don said. "I know where exactly I flew off from."

Zachary got up from the chair and the switch was done quickly. The transport slightly shifted from side to side  making it seem like it had been erratically piloted. Don gained a grip on the ship then flew on toward the planet. Zachary picked up his drink moving off from the pilot. The Robot drew closer to the screen remaining out of Don's line of sight.  Zachary seated down into a chair from across then slipped the straw back under his visor leaning against the counter. Will came to the Robot's side. The ship tore through the layers of the healthy atmosphere. Will could see the clouds rolling above the ground as the transport flew through them following familiar coordinates.  The Robot bobbed his head up as the view screen displayed four poles surrounding the Jupier 2 each with electrified walls with a series of holographic decorations on the long center. Don looked toward Zachary who lowered the emptied cup down onto the counter turning his head toward him.

"What is that, Robot?" Will asked.

"That is the intergalactic tribunal of justice imprisonment field," The Robot said. "It is very different from the ones we were around."

"You could have dug under it," Don said.

"Let me guess," Zachary said. "you did something and it bit you back."

"Yes, but it was your fault," Don said.  "Primarily the reason why it happened."

"Fair enough," Zachary said. "But why  is he still with the Robinsons when the charges were switched over to him?"

"I am his court appointed guardian," The Robot said.

Zachary did a double take.

"Are you serious?" Zachary asked.

"Sapient Robots have rights  according to the Intergalactic Constitution," the Robot replied.

"Can a toaster oven have rights?" Zachary asked.

"If it can speak, think, and provide for itself," The Robot replied.

"This is a very big pickle," Don said.

"If it is powered by solar energy then we cut it off," The Robot said. "and return to the Jupiter."

"That would be breaking the law," Don said. "Even more than we had."

"If I do it, then you won't have any more charges on your behalf," Zachary offered. "I know a thing or two to disturb power sources."

"Intent on bringing harmful foreign aliens, terrorism, destruction of property, sabotage of a energy plant, illegally taking down defense systems," The Robot said.  "And taking away property."

"Why did you do that?" Will asked.

"Will," Don said. "According to the Ondeeds law, humans and robots have no rights. They are not seen as persons. They wouldn't allow us to be in court. "

"Seen as animals," Zachary finished in the background.

"Had I been able to," The Robot said. "I would have won the case as their defense lawyer."

"'Whatever you are going to do," Don said. "Leave me out of it."

"I can do that," Zachary said.

"Doctor Smith," The Robot placed his claws on the boy's ears.

"Yes?" Zachary asked, turning toward the Robot.

"That was the uterus you were talking about," The Robot said.

"Why you indecent clump of parts, there is a _child_ in the room!" Zachary gestured toward the boy in disgust. "Claws or no claws, he heard you!"

Zachary turned away then walked out of the bridge as the Robot took his claws off the boy's ears.

"Heard what?" Will asked.

"He called Zach a chicken," Don said, with a snicker.

* * *

Professor Robinson was drawn out of the Jupiter by the sound of alarm from his daughters Judith and Penny from above. The elevator brought the gathered family up then toward the hatch of the Jupiter 2 where a hovering spaceship was hovering hundreds of feet away from the Jupiter 2 in the sky. A feeling rolled in his gut. He knew who was piloting the space craft. And only one person would come back after two weeks in space without a update from their companion then bring the authorities to the Robinsons. Don had a lot of explaining to do. A figure appeared on the top of the transport then set up equipment lining it up into the ship and applying cables into holes.

"What is that?" Will asked.

"It looks like a space canon," Penny said. "Close to it."

"A space canon," Maureen repeated.

"That's not going to end well," Will said.

"That is really a bad idea," John said, slowly making his way to the top.

"Is that Don up there?" Judy said, squinting at the figure.

Will ran back inside and retrieved the long, golden telescope then lowered it on to the ramp allowing his older sister to look through it. She squinted her eyes at the oddly equipped, dressed figure. John came back out of the Jupiter with a puzzled gaze on his face.

"Don is not answering," John said.

"That isn't Don," Judy  said.

"What?" Maureen asked, startled. "That is not like him."

"He is thin as a stick," Judy said.

John looked then stepped aside and allowed his wife to look on.

"Who is that?" Maureen said.

"His accomplice," John said.

Will, a grown man, looked up tilting his head watching the figure move. Penny shielded her eyes gazing in curiosity. Judy hadn't aged a day compared to other members of her family who had visibly aged from behind her. Judy stood at the bottom of the ramp. The telescope was moved back into the ship where it was kept normally on the bridge. The figure stepped behind the large machine then aimed it toward the Jupiter. The Robinsons ran into the Jupiter closing the door behind them and the protective window barrier came up. There was a loud boom that made the ground beneath the Jupiter shake beneath their feet. There were three more booms that came after another with sounds of metal being broken, electricity ringing through the air, and hearts racing. The barrier came up to reveal the imprisoning machines were destroyed leaving behind only scrap metal and black marks on the dirt.

The Robinsons moved toward the door then allowed the doors to open. John and Maureen watched the transport land several feet away from the Jupiter on its landing gear. The figure opened a door from the top then seemingly leaped down and closed the door behind him. The Robinsons could still hear the ringing of the booms in their ears continue to leave a echo behind. The ground felt surreal remaining still rather than viciously trembling from blast after blast. The hangar bay door began to creak open with a reluctant high pitch noise straining on its emphasis to not move at all. The Robot was the first one out of the darkened hangar bay humming to himself. He was covered in strange ink that formed odd drawings decorating his figure. Suddenly, four poles appeared around the large transport instead of floating in the air around it.  A holographic banner with a blue sizzling wall connected the four points together. 

"Professor Robinson,  Maureen Robinson," the Robot greeted the Robinsons as they came close to the door. "We have a lot to discuss"

"Yes," John said. "You do."

"Major West will explain everything," The Robot said, then shifted toward the hangar bay in a concerned manner then back toward John.

"Will it explain how you destroyed a entire civilization in a matter of hours?" Maureen asked.

"Affirmative," the Robot said. His head bobbed up in alarm. "Did you say in a matter of hours? According to my calculations, it was meant to take _a month_." The Robot wheeled around toward the figure coming down the ramp in a very strange space suit that didn't allow the face to be seen. "How did you survive Shriekers on your planet, Posey Oldman?"

"Guns," Oldman said. "And lots of them," he folded his arms. "To be fair, they were extinct for millions of years until civilization built over the eggs, heated them up, and allowed them to hatch. They don't hatch that often back home."

"A death planet!" The Robot said. "You come from a _death planet_."

Oldman shrugged.

"They went extinct on Mealrth," Oldman said. "Twice. We were fortunate to find another planet _with them_."

"They just turned the Rhincious Ondeed into a extinct species," the Robot said. 

"I find that hard to believe as they have countless carriers," Oldman said.

"Slaves break free of their restraints and destroy everything that once connected them to their masters," The Robot said.

"So the last . . .  of a extinct species is . .  in me," Oldman said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "You are to hand yourself over and let them handle the rest."

"What's all the talk about?" Don asked, coming out of the hangar bay.

"Don, you just turned annihilated a entire species," John said.

There was a bewildered expression on his face.

"No,  we didn't," Don said.

"Yes," came a voice from across floating above them. "You have."

Don and Oldman looked up toward the sky where a rounded ball decorated in odd ball  buttons and a strange screen was seen. It was a shade of light gray with a long antenna peaking through the top lined by three sets of transparent rings. There was a short series of words seen on both sides slowly spinning on rotating bars. It had two small anti-gravitational sets by its side keeping it flying in the air from above the two men. Oldman had a sharp intake of air. Don glared a hole through Oldman's helmet.

"The Shriekers had a lavish lifestyle after being introduced into their new environment," the Robot said.

"Robinson Robot, you are required to testify," came the authorial voice.

The Robot bobbed his head up.

"This is a first," the Robot said, as a pool of white light appeared from across.

"You never had a part in the operation," Don said.

"The first time around, I had," the Robot said.

"The first time around?" John repeated.

"You tried to commit genocide, twice?" Judy asked, hurt.

"No, not intentionally," Don said. "We intended for them to be a distraction."

"That is quite a distraction you got there," John said.

"My tapes cannot be tampered," The Robot wheeled forward.

"Ah, but your programming conventionally can be at a moments notice," Oldman said. "Like the one time you refused to get the velociswan's eggs!"

"It is not convenient," the Robot said, turning around in the tunnel. "It is very inconvenient---" the Robot vanished in a flash taking the light with him.

"Oldman, can you leave us for a while?" Will could feel a long stare coming from Oldman who turned his head toward Don--who looked toward him--that seemed to be more confused then toward the Robinsons and back toward the man.

"Sure," Oldman said. "I will check on your friend's condition."

Oldman walked up the ramp going into the darkness.

"Friend's condition?" Will repeated, growing concerned. "Is Doctor Smith alright?"

Don placed his hands on to his hips.

"We don't know for sure," Don said, then sighed.

"Start at the beginning,"  John said. "after you went searching for Smith."

"Robot and I found Smith," Don said. "But in shackles. Instead of pleading for help, he was pleading me to run away."

"That is unlike him," Maureen said, earning a nod back from Don.

"I didn't listen to him," Don said. "so we were both taken. Robot's energy pack was taken off, I was surrounded, and Smith was . . ."

* * *

While waiting for the Robot to return, Oldman took apart the neutralizing blaster then returned it into the space ship. Will watched Oldman yank in the cables from the main window with his arms folded staying up rather late. He was seated in the front chair struggling to stay awake.  His friend, Doctor Smith, was the kind who used to do it a lot on him. Waiting until the boy came up the deck and inquire what he was about to do. The last conversation they had shared was regarding the impending arrival of the next member of the Robinsons. How soon, how late, it was all up in the air regarding Judy's pregnancy.  She was due in the next month. Everything was fine a few weeks ago. Reassured and happy that things were going to be alright. Until Don, Smith, and the Robot had left unexpectedly. Don had gone while John was recovering from the space flu. He had insisted to go with the Robot as his protection.

Judy had talked to Don about what had happened while he was gone for two weeks. The strange creatures that plagued the Jupiter 2 at night, terrified her and her sister in the evenings driving them away from the hydroponics, and John and Maureen standing  guard at the doors in case the creatures tried to pry them open. It had been only yesterday that they were sent running from a series of shots from Maureen in the middle of the morning. John had got hurt and was treated for his injuries. Maureen had grown white hair compared to her partner's grayed hair, well aged, gracefully. Compared to Judy, Don, and Smith, time was passing by as normal. Nothing had been different until thirty years into the voyage did it become apparent that Smith, Don, and Judy weren't aging as normal.

Will can still remember his mother doing the test. Don sitting in his quarters pacing up a storm. Judy was shell shocked, looking from John to  Maureen, left at a loss. Smith resting in his quarters, not making a sound, preferring not to leave after it had been pointed out that he still looked fifty-four. As though he knew what had happened. The test came back as they weren't aging as normal. They were aging slowly. They didn't know why until Smith came into the room and sat down into the chair with a rather odd look on his face. It was like the Doctor Smith that they knew in the first month on Preplanis had decided to come in bearing heavy news.  He can still remember Smith telling the tale like it were just yesterday. As a man in his late thirties rather than in his mid forties. John choosing to exile him (for his own safety from Don's anger) and the doctor accepting the exile without a protest. Choosing to ignore the concern from the Robot not flinging back a insult. They were desperately trying to find a way to reverse the effect and hadn't given up. It took some time for Smith to come out of his guilt induced depression through the children. 

Will lowered his hand and fell asleep. The camera dived in through the window heading toward the transport. The blue light reappeared depositing the Robot back within the perimeters.  The Robot slid forward then fell over with a clack. Don lifted the Robot back up to his feet ever so carefully until he was back on his treads.

"Major West, we await your testimony in one day."

The light vanished.

"That is going to be one hell of a hour," Don said. "B-9, are you alright?"

"I . . . am . . . fine," The Robot said. "My tapes are sore."

"You've been gone for seven hours," Don said.

"'Seven hours. . ." The Robot said. "I am not surprised," he hunched over falling into the pilot's arms. "OOoOOH!"

"Do you need to lay down?" Don asked.

"If there is a metal bed to lay on, a ice pack, then it is a resounding affirmative," the Robot replied.

"Get some rest," Don said, then lead the Robot into the transport.

* * *

The transport''s alarm set system awoke Don from his slumber. He was next to testify before the familiar individuals surrounding him. The familiar large, tall creatures that ranged in appearance. He smelled breakfast from beside his bed. He lifted himself up to see a tray steaming with heat radiating off the figure, toast, three long strips of bacon---where did he get the creature that could make eggs?  He could hear the Robot arguing with Zachary from down the hall that was light hearted. The doors to his quarters closed with a whish.

Don ate the prepared breakfast, took a sonic shower, and changed into new clothes making his way down the ship. There was a familiar girly shriek that sounded very young from down the hall so Don came down to see what was the commotion to find the man in armor seated on the top of the Robot and the young Will Robinson standing in front of them looking at them with a incredulous expression on his face. Zachary was still in the space suit that seemed to glow blue between the long, somewhat wide films that lined the suit.

"William!" Zachary shouted. "You shouldn't do that!"

"Oh, I know," Will said. "I just wanted to thank you for breakfast."

"That was me," the Robot said.

"Thanks for the soaked cereal," Will said. "Where did you get the milk?"

"Pardon us," The Robot wheeled past Will as the doctor clung on to him,

"Is Robot always like this?" Will asked.

"No," Don said. "Not really."

"Be honest," Will said.

"I am being honest," Don said. "I am going to be gone in a hour."

"And?" Will asked.

"Do walk out of the transport," Don said. "You won't find kids your age, unfortunately."

"Did I ever find kids my age?" Will asked.

"Sometimes," Don said. "But it wasn't often. You made plenty of friends."

"How many?" Will asked.

"Hundreds," Don said. "If not thousands."

A smile grew on the little boy's face.

"Sounds like a great adventure lays ahead," Will said.

Don paused, his eyes gazing toward the corridor and Will followed the direction that he looked in then turned his attention toward the man.

"I am not sure about that," Don said, turning his attention on to the young boy. "But they will still be a great adventure in their own right."

Don walked by Will.

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked.

Don turned toward the boy.

"It was Zach's idea to get Shriekers, it was Zach's idea to get Ass Blasters, and several other animals on the way to  Ondeedinus that we crossed paths with while getting other animals," Don explained. "You won't believe how many carnivores rabbits there are until you throw meat out into a pack and then they eat it away leaving behind bones," Don grimaced, then sighed, shaking his head. "He is just as dark as this universe and blends in well enough to survive but this time he can't walk away from it," he looked toward the window that displayed the original Jupiter from outside. The much smaller Jupiter.  He turned  his attention on to Will. "You are going to use time travel and try to prevent something you don't want, but realize this, you will cause a even bigger problem to occur. Two Will Robinsons in one place at the same time? You will be a paradox. _No more time bubbles_."

"Yes, sir," Will said.

"Will I walk out and see a time bubble forming or a stray space craft headed this way?" Don asked.

"No," Will said. 

"Will I see a transport that will try to destroy the barrier?" Don asked. 

"No," Will said.

"We can't use the incompetent defense twice, not with him," Don said. "And this time, and this time.  .  . he might be given a choice on where to serve it."

"Earth?" Will asked. 

"Yes," Don said. 

"Traitors get executed on Earth," Will said.

"He won't," Don said, shaking his head.

"How are you sure of that?" Will asked. 

"Just as sure as you getting home to your parents," Don said, then walked on ahead down the hall leaving the young boy behind. "He will be fine." He waved his hand. "Besides. . . ." he stopped in the hallway turning toward Will with a confident smile. "he is called Doctor Smith for a reason."

Don resumed walking down the hall headed toward the hangar bay.

He came down the platform to the outside and took in a breath of air. There were two lawn chairs set up across from the platform with a long fabric propped up providing shade for Zachary. Zachary was toying with a laser pistol and some other gadgets beside him. There was a complete lab that had been set up with strange fluid, floating material inside the swirling glass. He turned toward the man now using his hand to scan the material. Zachary turned in the direction of the man. Don had a feeling that behind the mask that Zachary had a wide smile that sent chills down his skin. As though he had known something that Don didn't in a sinister kind of way.

"What are you doing now?" Don asked.

"Trying to make a cure for your predicament, Major," Zachary said.

"With science," Don said, skeptically. 

"Yes, _science_ ," Zachary said.

"Weren't you a mathematician?" Don asked.

"Still am!" Zachary said, cheerfully. "Your family haven't wakened up, yet."

Don looked toward the Jupiter then back toward Zachary.

"Is this lab all for show?" Don asked.

"I haven't even started what I have been doing," Zachary said. "And rest assured, your companion may not be interested in this kind of science. The  reason why your family hasn't been able to make this age ray is because the level of technology isn't up for grabs nor around on your ship according to the images that your boobed friend showed me."

"I heard that!" The Robot shot back from the other end of the spaceship then turned toward a table where a chess set had been set up on the other side and there was a audio transfer machine lingering between the two barriers. The seat from behind the barrier was largely empty waiting for the other play to return.

"According to the Robot, this kind of operation was thought up by your Professor Robinson and Doctor Robinson," Zachary said. "All credit goes to them for this."

"You got interested into it because of history," Don said.

"Yes," Zachary said. "Did you tell them about the stroke?"

"No, how can we be sure they had induced a stroke?" Don prodded. "For all we know, they drugged him and damaged his brain severely."

"I did some tests several hours ago with my neck chips," Zachary said. "If they had done drugs on them then we would have seen him in withdrawal."

"And?" Don asked.

"He was asleep," Zachary said.

"So nothing," Don said, earning a head shake in return.

"He can't move his arms," Zachary said. "He needs physical therapy."

"What about his speech?" Don asked.

"I am not sure about that," Zachary shrugged. "He was able enough to snore."

"He can talk," Don said.

"Chatter needless if he liked," Zachary said.

Don let go of a breath that he had been holding in.

"Good," Don said, relieved.

Zachary turned his head toward the material on the table then back toward Don.

"The Robot and I used my DNA," Zachary explained. "We were able to make a muscular sample," he lifted up a laser pistol that seemed to resemble Don's but was wider, more transparent, the wiring, motherboard, and microchips were more visible. It had a half full cartage. "Now, we made a age ray."

"No," Don said.

"Just give it a try," Zachary said.

"You're not a genius," Don said.

"But William is," Zachary said.

"He is a child," Don said.

"We are both interested in helping you," Zachary said. "I wanted to make a bigger gun, he went on and made it smaller. The Robot helped him make it. Specifying it into a smaller version meant taking away everything I had added," Zachary seemed rather unhappy. "But it could work at this stage. A prototype. It could give you and your lady a future growing old together."

"No," Don said.

"Too bad," Zachary pressed the trigger.

" _ **Ow**_!"

Don was covering the side of his face.

"Oops," Zachary said. "That wasn't meant to hurt."

Don grabbed the age ray out of Zachary's hands then hit him on the head.

" _Ow_!"

"I said, no," Don said.

"That hurt even through the suit----" Zachary stopped. "Major." There was a tone of recognition, realization, and awe at the same time in his voice. "Half of your face has aged by thirty years."

"No, I haven't," Don said. "I don't feel half old."

"You still sound young," Zachary stroked his chin. "You remind of a general."

"A general," Don said, incredulously. 

"General Goddard," Zachary said. "Used to be Herris until he divorced his ex."

"Don't fire that again," Don said.

"I can't when you are holding it," Zachary snickered, as  Don tossed it into the barrier where it was zapped away.

The two men watched it be zapped by blue lighting. Don shielded himself turning away while the doctor continued to watch the metal spring off the machine, the contents of the interior flew back striking the ground in a yellow light. Don looked toward the mess laid about the ground. Zachary took out  a hidden ray gun then fired on the man. Don landed on to his side covering the other side of his face. The contents of the interior had vanished out of the container from below the identical ray gun. Don marched forward then threw it into the wall where the machine was destroyed. 

"You are done," Don said.

Zachary nodded.

"Can't have left you attending the trial half-way done," Zachary said. "Now you sound old."

"There's a better way at going about it," Don said.

"It works, doesn't it?" Zachary asked.

"Yes--" Don was cut off.

"Major West, you are next," the announcement came. 

A streak of light appeared from across the men.

"The ray gun will be in better state to be used for a one time blast," Zachary said, reassuringly. "Painless, I assure you."

Don narrowed his eyes toward Zachary.

"Not when Judy is pregnant," Don said.

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"Not when she is pregnant," Zachary agreed. "Hopefully, the child ages like a human and you don't need another age ray prepared."

"You're going to make one anyway," Don said. "You can't attend the trial in that space suit."

Don looked at the Jupiter 2 one last time then went into the pool of light. He turned back in the direction of the Jupiter watching the man nod. Then in the next moment, Don and the light were gone. The major found himself in a light gray room that had a united nations table seated by familiar aliens glaring toward him,  There were two long machines attached to a mound and the poles were set close to his head. There was a giant wide screen.  he wondered to himself if the screen was going to be in black and white much like it was initially. Unlike last time, there was a forming headache coming from his head. He leaned against the clean, metal chair with his elbow on the arm rest while rubbing his forehead. His head felt like it were being invaded. He straightened himself up at the sound of a voice calling his name. He raised his head up struggling to keep it still but his head was forced against the head rest like the laws of gravity were different here. His hands gripped on to the arm rests.

"Major West," came a unfamiliar voice but was calm, deep, and soothing. "Start from the beginning."

Instead of being in black and white, it was in living color.

"The Robot and I went to retrieve Smith," Don said.

_The screen revealed the distant transport getting closer and closer. Eventually, hiding behind one of the rocks and peeking out to find Smith set on the platform. Smith seemed to be on edge, visibly. There was a golden ring around Smith's neck that had a center with sizzling pure raw energy stretching out to the older man's wrists that were connected by a glowing bar that was part of the energy shackles. It seemed to be burning him if not steaming against his skin. The older man's cheeks were stained from tears. A bright pink. He had glassy eyes that seemed to be set almost at ease if it were not for the partially terrified gaze in them that seemed his captors could come out of no where and give him a scare. The two made their way toward Smith._

_"Smith!"'_

_"Don!" Smith cried, overjoyed.  Don kneeling down to the man's level meeting his eyes. "Oh, it's so good to see you again."  
_

_Smith clasped his hands on to Don's in a way that was very unlike him immediately raising many red flags._

_"What kind of mess did you fall into now?" Don said.  
_

_Smith pushed away Don's hands that was gentle while lightly trembling.  
_

_"Go away," Smith said,  "_ Please _."  
_

_Don looked on into the hangar bay then back toward Smith as though the reply indicated that he was in deep trouble._

_"Not without you," Don said. Smith's hands began to reach up toward the man's shirt. "How do you get these cuffs of--"_

_"I said, go!" Smith shoved the major away making him fall against the Robot and land to the dirt. "Go back to the Jupiter_ _before_ they _come."  
_

_"Danger, Major West!" The Robot said, flailing his arms. "Danger!"  
_

_Don got up to his feet then fired at the shackles only to watch it sizzle._

_Don grabbed Smith by the shoulder forcing him up to his feet and forced him to the Robot's side. A large being in a strange space suit came through the hangar bay headed toward the scene. Don stepped back taking a step aside from the Robot firing in the direction of the approaching Ondeeds. Smith's alarmed shout startled Don turning him in the other direction where he watched Smith be yanked forward by a tall space suit that resembled a walking rhino robotic being. It seemed to be highly advanced. Smith cried watching the Robot's arms fall and his energy pack was taken off. There was a look that Don hadn't seen often from Smith in the last thirty years. A look of utter heartbreak and tragedy and loss all put into one. More Ondeeds surrounded Don then grabbed a hold of his arms and dragged him away as Smith's  figure sank down to his knees visibly weeping into his hands. The Robot was lifted up against the side of a Ondeed then joined the others._

"But we were captured,"  Don added.

_The screen flickered to a display of the two men in the hangar bay. Smith was still and quiet seated against the wall from the doorway. He had dried eyes. He shared a glance up toward the man who was standing by the door biding his time. The room was partially dark with light coming from the fixtures above them. There was nothing to say between them as they had said everything that they wanted to say. Don's eyes were focused on the revealed door. The door opened abruptly. Don waited until the Ondeed had stepped into the room did he jump on and placed his electrical binds around the Ondeed's neck._

_The Ondeed grabbed Don wandering off. Smith looked up in alarm then slid himself up with his back against the wall huddling over to the corner. Don was flung off landing to his feet steadied. A Ondeed grabbed Smith's chain then dragged him away taking the other humanoid beings that were hidden in the dark. They had been so silent that Don hadn't known they were not alone. Don  charged forward only to be stopped by the collectively thin arms to the athletic Ondeed then yanked his chain forward taking him along. They were taken down the hall in a single file line. Their chains oddly grew a string that connected to each shackle and knotted up then went to the next shackle doing the same knotting then went to the next.  They arrived to the hangar bay that turned out to be massive as they had left it. Don looked over observing the range of humans in different outfits that ranged in style from various eras that he was familiar to._

_"Captain Thallus, you can only keep one,"  a single claw was held up.  
_

_"Just one?" Thallus asked.  
_

_"If you like to keep your ship and establish that Carrier Colony on schedule then yes," came the reply._

_"I know just the one," Thallus turned their attention on to the back. "Everyone out!"_

_"Oh dear," Smith said, visibly trembling. "We're doomed. Doomed!"_

_"Not yet," Don said. "We're going to get out of this with some help."  
_

_"I do hope we can find cooperative people," Smith said. "what then if we can't?"_

_"Need to use your handy skills at backstabbing," Don replied._

_Smith considered then nodded in agreement turning away from the Major._

_"Except the last one," Thallus said._

_Don shifted toward the left to see a empty space behind him. Don turned his attention away from the empty space toward the older man facing him and nodded. Smith kicked up his boot into the knot then tugged at it until the raw energy broke crashing him against the major. All that was left was a long electrifying string dangling loosely from his neck. The two men got up to their feet.  The next attack was anticipated, Don leaping on to the back of a Ondeed then stabbed his long electrical cord into the Ondeed's suit that earned a loud, wounded shriek. Across from him, Smith was pinned down to the ground easily overwhelmed by the Ondeeds. The other Ondeed crashed to the floor with steam slowly rising off the figure._

_Don charged striking down another Ondeed. This time  being the one who pinned them down causing the Ondeed to lift their foot up off Smith's figure--his skin turning blue--and caused them to fall on to their side gasping for breath. Don heard Smith's scream so he looked up to see the man dragged by the chain off the hangar bay kicking his legs in the struggle to get up to his feet. Smith flopped on to his back while being dragged away bringing himself up to his feet. Don was caught off guard slammed against the wall._

_"Smith!" Don shouted._

_"Major!" Smith shouted back.  
_

_"I will come back for you!" Don said. "I promise!"_

_Smith was sharply tugged out of the transport where he crashed down the platform landing to his side._

_"Maaaajor!"_

_The door closed before Don as Smith's voice continued to echo in his ears._

"Which is when you decided to attempt a salvaging mission for the Robot,"

"No, it didn't. It was a rescue mission all the way."

"Your mate is with child,"

"Yes,"

"Motive,"

"It was a reason," Don said, watching the contents on the screen change. "A reason why I took advantage of a ship that had only me and them."

_The screen displayed Don the planet Graboidplatopulan letting it come into view. A distinctive sight that had several pieces of spaceships floating around, a statue that was in the orbit, but the view was terrible with the view shaking from side to side while tearing through the atmosphere. He watched his view turn up toward Thallus kicking them into tho the face. They were pinned down against the  wall. There was a loud crash  then there was the view of the floor with loud metal screeching, rock resisting against the crashing transport. He was forced up to his feet by the grip of another Ondeed speaking in English and aggressively. Thallus stood up to their feet moving away from the scuffle. Don was cuffed and dragged to the hangar bay by the recovered Ondeed pilot. Don fell on to the platform on his face. He got up to his feet using the edge as his support with a grunt._

_"Hah, you've been lost before," The Ondeed pilot said.  
_

_"Many  times," Don said.  
_

_"You're more lost than ever," the Ondeed pilot walked on to the dirt. "Your life is over."_

_Don shook his head._

_"Ah, your friend was like that after I tricked him into the ship. Wanted to go home so badly," The Ondeed pilot said. "Can't believe he took the bait."_

_"What bait?" Don asked._

_"A free ride to Earth," The Ondeed pilot said._

_"It is never over until I say it is," Don said, meeting the towering Ondeed's direction._

_"Who are you?" The Ondeed pilot asked.  
_

_"Major Donald West," Don said. "you took my friend. You're in the way."_

_"Now am I?" The Ondeed Pilot asked, pressing on a large button that stood out among their figure. "The only thing in your way is your stubborn belief that you're going to be free."_

_The armor fell off the Ondeed pilot._

_Don stepped back then looked down toward his restraints and turned his gaze up toward the towering light blue yet somewhat gray being lacking its shell._

_The Ondeed had the head of a rhino, the upper similarities of a rhino being more present, two sets of arms that seemed thick, unique set of fingers that had long horns that took on a claw formation, four insect like legs on the torso that were curled against the stomach, two facial horns that were sharp and pointy but thin raising up above the head into the sky. Similar to the very extinct four legged, Rhinoceros, back on Earth driven to pure extinction by the belief that their horns could provide healing medicine to the ill (when, in fact, their horns were made of Keratin, easily found in every animal species on Earth including humans).  Don grimaced at the big eyes set on both sides of the Ondeed pilot's head._

_The Ondeed Pilot began to charge toward him. Abruptly sending sand and clumps rock sent flying, came a large white and dark gray mass that flew out of the ground grabbing on to the Ondeed pilot's lower torso. Don walled back staring at the horror as white fluid spilled out of their mouth then listened to their death scream as they were taken down into the ground. Don looked over watching the ground settle. He started to reach for the suit when a Ondeed yanked him into the transport then the doors closed before him._

"That is where you got the idea to use Graboids."

"I got the graboids but Oldman wanted to get the Shriekers."

"Oldman?"

"Posey Oldman."

"Are the shriekers the evolution from worm to fliers?"

"Yes,"

"This trial pertains to the act,"

"Yes,"

"Why did you not tell us earlier?"

"It's part of my motive if you can't tell."

"Take us to the actual beginning,"

The events that lead into the abrupt transport appeared on the camera.

"I was out," _Don fell to the floor then flipped onto his back to face a panicked Smith_. "I was infested," _Smith was trying to keep him awake, pleading, giving a silver of hope that they were going to escape in the next five minutes._ "Smith was the only one awake." the screen turned to black then changed to the sound of Zachary's voice calling for the major and the professor. "How we escaped. . ." _Zachary was hitting the door._ "I don't know," Don said.  "The only thing I heard was Oldman. That's what he calls himself here."

"He?"

There was a long pause from Don watching the scene unfold before his eyes that seemed to be happening in a matter of minutes.

"Elaborate."

Don had a look of regret.

"Zachary Smith," Don said, finally, watching the younger man appear in the doorway insisting that the Ondeed attack stop. "We are from a different universe. The Robinsons can't know about this and shouldn't know about it," Don said. "I asked for help, he obliged, because he can get a way home that I could provide."

"It was his idea to get the Shriekers, is that correct."

"Yes," Don said.

"You asked for carriers," Don visibly flinched at the word. "You intended to cause a genocide. That was premeditated."

Don pressed himself forward pressing against the force of gravity to face the aliens around him.

"I didn't know about how fast they could populate," Don said. "I didn't know they would have eaten everyone in one day." he forced himself forward to face the aliens around him pleading his case. "I didn't know about the Ass Blasters until the last minute." he gestured toward the Ass Blasters on the screen. "I intended for the eggs to be take out the smaller Ondeeds and cause mayhem that no one would be paying attention to my operation. Busy evacuating while their military defense were taking care of the problem."

"They destroyed everything that radiated heat,"

"Everything?" Don asked, surprised.

"Yes," was repeated rather gravely. " _Everything_."

"The slaves were spared due to the difficulty getting into them. We cannot be certain how many there are still left behind on the planet with the monsters you have unleashed."

"No, I didn't," Don said. "Oldman did."

"What else did he do?"

"He did the sabotage, the planting, and the release of the Shriekers," Don said, _the view screen showed Oldman walk out the doorway_. "You can't honestly tell me they fought them without their space suits. He also destroyed your barrier."

There was a high pitch noise from around him as though there was a lively discussion occurring from around him.

"The charges against you have been dropped, inform Oldman that he will be next tomorrow to face charges and a sentence to the fullest extant of the law."

"What about the field?" Don asked.

"He cannot be allowed to escape. You are dismissed."

Don vanished from the seat reappearing from behind the field around the transport. He turned around to face Will, the younger, playing chess with Zachary.

"We are experiencing technical difficulties with the transporter. Do not be alarmed."

The light from behind Don vanished in a white flash. Don shielded his eyes from the flash. Zachary made his move then pressed on the timer and Will hit it then made his move. He took the man's queen tapping on the button once more. The young boy leaned away folding his arms. Zachary looked toward the aged man standing before him noticing the look on his face. It was a unique expression. The doctor took in a sharp breath then exhaled placing his hands on to the board. 

"How soon, Major?" Zachary asked.

"Tomorrow," Don replied. "And other news." he looked toward the two respectively.

"We refined the age ray," Will replied.

"Except it can only be used twice," Zachary said. "Making a third set. . ."

"We may have had some explode in our hands," Will said.

"Speaking of hands, don't tell your parents," Zachary said. "They will never forgive me if they knew."

"And what did you test on?" Don asked.

"Nothing," Zachary and Will said. 

"We had the main contents closed off and made sure it could work without being a blast," Will replied. "We had to keep returning to the drawing board."

"You've been gone for a week," Zachary said.

"You're kidding," Don said.

"I never kid around when it comes to time," Zachary replied.

"If you say so," Don said, with a laugh.

"That was a very long testimony," Zachary said.

"More than you know,"  Don said, nodding his head.

"The transport's external sensors have detected that the anomaly will be prime to enter within twenty-nine hours to return the Jupiter back where we belong," The Robot said. Zachary quietly put the chess pieces into the chess board. "It is appearing more than often than what we had initially believed. I informed the Robinsons of this news a few hours ago."

"Did you tell him about the limit, Zach?"  Don asked.  
  
"I didn't need to," Zachary said. From the background the Chariot could be seen getting closer and closer to the Jupiter 2 during the discussion. "I have known you for a week. It would be a week to them that you'll be in their life. Major, your child needs to know you. Their father. And it would be their honor to have known you."

After Will placed the last piece in to the chess board, Zachary closed it then walked up the hangar bay with the wooden board pressed against his side. Don watched the Chariot come to a stop in front of the Jupiter.  His eyes felt tired, ready to close, straining to remain open in the bright intensity of the two suns rather than being fully alert and fine. His head throbbed as though it had grown a tumor that sprung upwards being sore from being hit by space bird shit and being exposed to wind. Don wandered his way to the quarters that he had chosen for himself in the beginning of this voyage then collapsed on to the bed and snoozed away.

* * *

Don's eyes fluttered open to the feeling of sore from his back and his headache gone. Then, he proceeded to roll off the bed. He got up to his feet  using the edge of the table as his support with a groan. His back ached like hell protesting from sleeping on a couch. He took off the shirt and pants from yesterday. The outfit remarkably still fit him after being aged approximately thirty years older. A shirt that proved adaptable coming from the clothing replicator. He came to the clothing replicator then placed the old outfit into it. The familiar blue light erupted from the machine scanning his build then returned with the same pair of clothes. He moved his way toward the bathroom. He exited slipping on his dark gray boots then placed his feet on to the couch and began tying them with some difficulty. It never was this difficult before---Don smiled to himself. He was _old_.

He sounded older, too. Gone was the young voice that belonged to a youthful man. He stroked his chin feeling a half grown stubble formed among his face. He returned to the bathroom where he took out the electrical razor and shaved off the stubble. He looked younger then before the mirror. His yellow shirt was comfortable along his skin. There was a beep from above his head then a blue screen appeared from beside him. He observed the man was in a strange suit that reminded Don of Spider Man and Venom had gotten along for just a night. It was less of a space suit than anything.

"I made breakfast for you," Zachary said. "It's on the table."

"You should really drop being a ninja sneaking into my room and tell me about it," Don said.

"Noted," Zachary said. "I believe you need a back massage. Which your B-9 can provide."

"When I volunteered, I believed you were volunteering me for something else!" The Robot announced.

Zachary turned away from the screen.

"Oh, like what?" Zachary asked.

"Waking up Will Robinson," The Robot replied.

"He _needs_ the back massage, you ninny," Zachary said, as Don walked out of the bathroom then came into the living room to find the prepared breakfast laid on a silver platter. It was nice having someone make food for him. "You can be drafted for whatever is necessary when it comes to your family unit."

The screen flickered off much to Don's amusement. He finished eating breakfast then returned the plate underneath the plate replicator. The plate and cup vanished in a light blue wall that disappeared as it had been there. He leaned against the counter once turning around and allowed his fingers to be placed against it. Change had finally came in the form of age. Don sighed, placing a hand on his forehead then slid the hand down. Whatever was going to happen next surely meant change that couldn't be prevented. He would be  kidding himself if he didn't admit that he was terrified. He sighed, then moved his way out of the room heading down the corridor.

He came to a stop by the doorway to the makeshift sick bay. Smith was laid on the couch with a monitor beside him that showed the brain that seemed to be turning green. He squinted at the small line of text to see that it read: Brain recovery: 98%. He looked down toward the man then back toward the screen. What was all the lying about. He saw the graph that had red lines on the arms that seemed to be pressed against the chest reminding Don of a chicken rather than laid side by side like Smith was on the table. He noticed other lines on the figure's leg.  Just how many damage was done to keep him still?  Don looked toward Smith wondering to himself. He can feel the stare from the Robot piercing through him.  
  
"What have the two of you been doing?" Don asked.  
  
"Will Robinson woke him up by accident in the middle of the night checking on him," The Robot said. "He looked worse than he does now.  Doctor Smith was able to reverse most of the facial nerve damage." Don sat down into the nearest chair. "We were able to create a much healthy brain to transfer him into while making the age ray. Some of the initial stroke effects still linger on. It is more psychological than anything. For example: use of his arms."  
  
 "B-9, were you ever going to tell me?" Don asked.

"There was no time," The Robot said. "And you would have later regretted the decision had I made time to wake you up. I requested Doctor Smith to. . ." 

The Robot was right. Don would have let him go rather than let the man suffer even more from what the Ondeeds had done to him. That would have been the moment that he realized everything against negative change was like several tables, book shelves, grandfather clocks, and counters pressed a door that was being destroyed by a well armed angry mob. The Robot was right, he would have regretted it either way. _If I had only done the first try differently---_ Don shook his head rubbing the sides of his nose as the Robot's voice came out of the background noise from around him.

". . . The second stroke was caused by a small chip embedded in his head." The Robot finished.  
  
 "Did you use his DNA?" Don asked.  
  
 "Affirmative," The Robot said. "He needs a few more hours of rest---"  
  
 "If he gets interrupted," Don said.  
  
"It could be horribly wrong,"  The Robot said. "He will need the neck chip, regardless, to help him stand initially."

"So he is going to be _okay_ ," Don said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.  "Really okay, this time."

Don looked toward the snoring man then back toward the Robot.

"How many hours?" Don asked, quietly.

"Two,"  The Robot replied. "At most."

"How did you keep him alive as a brain?" Don asked, looking up toward the Robot.

"That is for me to know and you not to know," the Robot replied.

Don considered the situation rather carefully with his hand underneath his chin.

"We're not telling anyone about his new brain," Don said, rubbing his chin.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "that would be a strange addition on his medical file."

Don glanced over toward the Robot, highly amused, having a short but low laugh.

"My back is killing me," Don said. "I like the back massage that was prescribed."

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole slowly aging thing was a better option and made sense over Don being angry at Smith for however long over the idea that Judy was given a new body because of Smith from a situation that was killing/weakening/ or eating her body alive but felt like she was a different person entirely (reason it was tossed aside as a reason was because we know they would have discussed about it one way or another sometime after her miraclious recovery and she would feel like the same person after that discussion).
> 
> Figuring out how to lead into a good ending was something that has been plaguing me for days, if not weeks, for this story. 
> 
> TOS Will was supposed to come out of the Jupiter, notice Don is older, bring everyones attention on to him then be informed about the device that was crafted. TOS Robinsons would have been relieved. Zachary would have come out hours later with a very intricate painted face that made him seem less human but more alien and a bit creepy then goes into the tunnel with a simple "Goodbye" rather than his trademark verbal farewell but gives a very Smith hand wave. The field would have come down and Don would have gone after Smith who's seated in a chair snoring away. The neck chip would have been added afterwards, and there are verbal signs of having been through a stroke and he needs help walking. Smith has a word salad kind of thing going on but the Robot assures them that it will go away in time but from what Smith is saying everyone gets a rough idea of what he is trying to say so they have a laugh. They return to their Jupiter then fly off back into space to go into the anomaly this time with renewed hope. There are chances that their next stop is Earth but that brings a field of trouble with Judy still looking young and scientists likely trying to solve the mystery. John likely have chosen to change the direction to Alpha Centauri after getting close to Earth, sending everyone into stasis save for him and Maureen. 
> 
> The Transport waits for thirty minutes then sends a beacon. A few hours afterward, one of the space pods park and Maureen and John come running out of it toward the transport with the Robot behind them. Will is playing chess against the AI of the transport when they reunite with him and find out what happened. Maureen explains that they went to various planets that the transport had been. There is a conversation about their journey to Alpha Centauri. John asks what happened. Will pauses, then replies that is a story best saved to tell everyone. Will leaves with his family back up to the surface. Shortly afterwards, the transport lets go of a large tank then explodes leaving a crater. The tank falls into the crater being broken by a large shard of rock striking the glass and a pool of water appear with the harbored marine life flourishing inside of it with moss. The ending would have indicated that despite the bleakness in the situation, life is capable of making a come back and surviving the impossible. 
> 
> One way or another with the Robinsons's adventure finding Alpha Centauri, the men or the women will cross paths with Zachary (while in the middle of a very dangerous situation or having been framed) but in a special kind of space suit that doesn't eat him while he serves his sentence or something like that. Simply refuses to let anyone see what he looks like underneath.
> 
> My only problem was starting the TOS Will finding Don has become older scene and figuring out how to refer to the younger Will since I GOT THE DISTINCT FEELING THAT HE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN INTO THAT SCENE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. And also figuring out how the conversation would have gone with the TOS Robinsons and Don. Also felt like the scene would have been so short making a jump from referring to young Will by a different name then into his actual name. But mainly it was JUST WRITING THE SCENE that stopped me. Yes, I hit a block on it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you have a nice day and got creeped out by this story. :)


End file.
